Blog użytkownika:Nieszczerbata/Przestać istnieć, zacząć żyć
Witam serdecznie wszystkich!thumb|400px Czytam od jakiegoś czasu opowiadania na tej wiki, co poskutkowało tym, że postanowiłam spróbować swoich sił i również napisać jakąś historię. Mam nadzieję, że efekt się wam spodoba. Okładkę do opowiadania wykonała Saphira2002. Na początek może małe info: #Czkawka na początku opowiadania ma 14 lat. #Wszyscy wyglądają jak w JWS. #Valki nie będzie, tak samo jak półsmoków. #Rozdziały będą mniej więcej długości prologu. #Będę dokładać starań, aby co tydzień pojawiał się nowy rozdział. Zachęcam do komentowania, a szczególnie tego merytorycznego. Śmiało piszcie co wam się podoba, a co nie. Nie jestem całkowicie odporna na krytykę, ale z chęcią przyjmę wszystko co pozwoli mi doskonalić mój warsztat pisarski, więc możecie się poczepiać ;) A teraz proszę bardzo: 'Prolog' Czkawka biegł przez las. Gałęzie szarpały mu ubranie, raniły twarz i ramiona. Potykał się o korzenie. Każdy oddech odzywał się palącym bólem w klatce piersiowej. Miał wrażenie, że porusza się już jedynie siłą woli, ale wiedział, że nie może się zatrzymać. Nagle zobaczył prześwit między drzewami i jednocześnie poczuł chłodny powiew na karku. Morze...- ''pomyślał półprzytomnie uświadamiając sobie, że nie uda mu się uciec. Dobiegł do granicy klifu. Usłyszał trzask łamanej w biegu gałęzi. Wziął głęboki wdech i skoczył... -Wstawaj Czkawka! Znowu spóźnisz się do kuźni. - rozległ się znajomy krzyk z parteru całkiem sporego domu wodza. Czternastoletni chłopak tylko westchnął. Wyskoczył z łóżka, ubrał się szybko i zbiegł na dół po wąskich, stromych schodkach. Kiedy wszedł do kuchni, jego ojciec obrzucił go raczej niechętnym spojrzeniem. -Jedz. - powiedział popychając talerz z kawałkiem chleba i upieczonej ryby w stronę swojego jedynego syna. ''To jest to - ''myślał młody wiking ze smutkiem patrząc na wychodzącego z pomieszczenia Stoicka - ''nawet jedzenie dla mnie uważa za marnotrawstwo. Ciekawe czemu się mnie po prostu nie pozbędzie, skoro według standardów na wikinga się nie nadaję. Dobrze, że chociaż Pyskacz nie traktuje mnie jak zło konieczne. A może tylko udaje lepiej niż reszta wikingów z naszej wioski... ---- -Pyskacz? Już jestem! - krzyknął Czkawka z werwą wchodząc do kuźni. Słysząc wołanie potężny blondyn podniósł wzrok znad sterty złomu, w której grzebał najwyraźniej szukając odpowiedniego materiału i uśmiechnął się krzywo do swojego czeladnika. -W końcu! A już myślałem, że cię smoki porwały. Dołóż do pieca, a potem bierz się za miecz Sączyślina. Jak skończysz to jesteś wolny - powiedział kowal po czym dokuśtykał do kowadła i zaczął wykuwać topór, który miał służyć Wiadru. Szczupły chłopak szybko wziął się za robotę i po trzech godzinach mógł w końcu zająć się własnymi projektami. Kiedy mając 10 lat Czkawka usłyszał od ojca, że ma pracować w kuźni zamiast iść na lekcje walki, miał wrażenie, iż to najgorsza rzecz jaka mogła mu się przytrafić. Teraz dziękował bogom, którzy natchnęli Stoika do takiej decyzji. Nastolatek szybko polubił prostodusznego Pyskacza oraz jego rzemiosło. Zaczął projektować maszyny, które miałyby pomóc mu w walce ze smokami i wynagrodzić mu jego wątłą posturę. Kowal z początku patrzył na to krzywo tak jak wszyscy, ale szybko zorientował się, że ma przed sobą prawdziwy talent i umysł wynalazcy w osobie nielubianego w wiosce, niechlubnego syna wodza. Zaczął rzucać od niechcenia pomocne komentarze, a chłopak rozkwitał. Jego rysunki stawały się coraz lepsze niemal z dnia na dzień, zaczął powoli realizować pierwsze projekty, z których kilka okazało się całkiem przydatnych. Teraz Czkawka pracował nad wyrzutnią bolasów ( wyrzutnia z JWS1). Jego największym marzeniem było zestrzelenie Nocnej Furii. Chłopak uparcie powtarzał sobie, iż nie potrzebuje uznania, lecz w głębi duszy pragnął go tak samo jak dumy ojca. Sądził, że zabicie tak groźnego smoka w końcu pomogłoby mu uzyskać obie te rzeczy. Tak naprawdę nie chciał krzywdzić nikogo, włączając w to smoki, które zawsze uważał za piękne stworzenia, ale nie znał żadnego innego rozwiązania poza dostosowaniem się. W wyobraźni widział już jak wioska składa mu wyrazy uznania i przeprosiny za wcześniejsze wyśmiewanie. Kto wie może nawet Astrid by się do niego uśmiechnęła... Upolowanie jednego gada było przecież warte tego wszystkiego co mógł dzięki temu osiągnąć. -Auuu! - Pyskacz odwrócił się szybko, żeby sprawdzić co się stało i westchnął widząc Czkawkę ssącego swój kciuk. - Tyle razy Ci mówiłem, żebyś nie marzył o Astrid, kiedy posługujesz się młotkiem... -Skąd... - zaczął Czkawka i urwał widząc zadowoloną minę swojego mentora. Jego twarz natychmiast pokrył głęboki rumieniec. -Mam cię! - ucieszył się kowal. - Twardą sztukę sobie upatrzyłeś. No. Ale nie łam się, nie ma kobiety nie do zdobycia. -Taa. Jasne. Już to widzę. Jestem rybi szkielet i łamaga. I nie zabiłem smoka. - mruknął pod nosem Czkawka. Pyskacz kopnął się mentalnie widząc zrozpaczoną minę czeladnika. Nie chciał dołować chłopaka bardziej, ale nie miał żadnych pomysłów, które mogłyby pomóc zyskać synowi wodza szacunek. Ich kultura była sztywna jeśli chodzi o takie rzeczy. Przyszły władca powinien być wojownikiem i to najlepiej nie byle jakim. Starszy wiking powstrzymał westchnienie patrząc na raczej mizernej budowy podopiecznego. Najlepiej zmienić to w żart – ''pomyślał i przywołał na twarz lekki uśmieszek. -To może być problem - zgodził się. - Wiesz, Szpadka wcale nie jest taka zła... -Przestań - jęknął Czkawka ukrywając czerwoną twarz w dłoniach. -Będzie dobrze - kowal poklepał go po plecach, aż nastolatek zgiął się w pół. - Chodź pomożesz mi przy tarczy Svena. ---- Tego dnia po południu Czkawka szwendał się po lesie. Uwielbiał rysować, a niedawno uciekając przed bandą Sączysmarka znalazł polankę, na której rosła dziwna jasnozielona trawa i jakieś nieznane nastolatkowi krzewy, które miały piękne wielobarwne kwiaty. Nastolatek pragnął dodać ich szkice do swojego amatorskiego zielnika. Problemem okazało się ponowne odszukanie polany. ''Gdzie to było? - myślał Czkawka przedzierając się przez chaszcze. Nagle usłyszał dziwny dźwięk. Coś jak ryk smoka tyle, że... radosny? - zdziwił się wiking. Chłopak przez chwilę stał w miejscu. Raz kozie śmierć - powiedział sobie w myślach i zaczął iść w stronę odgłosów. Starał się poruszać cicho, co było niezwykle trudne, ponieważ wąziutka dróżka prowadziła pod górę i była strasznie zarośnięta. Po piętnastu minutach dość męczącego marszu znalazł polankę, której szukał, ale z pewnością nie spodziewał się towarzystwa, które tam zastał. To co zobaczył wprawiło go w takie osłupienie, że nie był w stanie się poruszyć i ledwo pamiętał o tak prostej czynności jak oddychanie. ---- W tym samym czasie Pyskacz rozmawiał w swojej kuźni z wodzem wioski. -Gdzie jest Czkawka? - zapytał Stoick. - Mówił, że idzie do Ciebie. -Nie wiem wodzu. Był u mnie, zrobił swoją robotę, wziął swój notes i zapytał czy może na resztę dnia zrobić sobie wolne, a ja mu pozwoliłem - odpowiedział zapytany przyglądając się swojemu staremu przyjacielowi z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami. Kowal nie rozumiał, dlaczego rudobrody traktował swojego syna w ten sposób i wcale mu się to nie podobało. Kładło to cień na relację, którą tworzyli przez lata. Podczas gdy kuternoga winił ignorancję, graniczącą z okrucieństwem, która rozwinęła się u Stoicka, sam zainteresowany wolał zrzucić winę na swojego następcę. - A tak w ogóle to o czym chciałeś z nim rozmawiać? - dodał po chwili milczenia. -Wiesz jaki on jest. Nie nadaje się na wodza, a ja już mam swoje lata. Postanowiłem zrobić konkurs na mojego następcę - powiedział beznamiętnie Stoick. Ani jeden mięsień nie drgnął w ogorzałej słońcem twarzy. -Że co?! - wykrzyknął Pyskacz z niedowierzaniem, którego nawet nie próbował ukryć. -Ciszej - zbeształ go wódz, kiedy zauważył kilka ciekawskich spojrzeń skierowanych w stronę kuźni. -Jak możesz? - zawarczał kowal. - Przecież konkurs urządza się tylko jeśli nie ma dziedzica lub jest zdecydowanie za młody, żeby rządzić. To tak, jakbyś powiedział mu, że nie jest twoim synem! - Rudobrody miał tyle przyzwoitości, żeby odwrócić wzrok od wykrzywionej w gniewie twarzy blondyna. -Przestań Pyskacz! Czkawka będzie musiał zrozumieć. Nie mogę zostawić wioski bez ochrony jaką może zapewnić tylko dobry wódz - powiedział zdecydowanie Stoick wciąż nie patrząc na przyjaciela. -Jak to zostawić? - Kuternoga czuł, że powoli zaczyna nie nadążać za ciągle zmieniającym się biegiem rozmowy. Palący serce gniew, poczucie niesprawiedliwości i chęć obrony swojego czeladnika, którego zdążył szczerze polubić, wcale nie ułatwiała sprawy. -Nie patrz tak na mnie Pyskacz. Te ataki smoków są coraz gorsze. Niedługo braknie nam jedzenia. Nawet jeśli przetrwamy tegoroczną zimę, to co z kolejną? Musimy zorganizować wyprawę, która popłynie szukać smoczego leża. - Powiedział powoli gość usilnie unikając przeszywającego spojrzenia przyjaciela. Zamiast tego wodził oczyma po ścianach, które były gęsto przyozdobione różnymi rysunkami, projektami i okazjonalnie bronią. Ta pozornie luzacka postawa jedynie rozwścieczyła blondyna jeszcze bardziej. -To bez sensu Stoick i ty o tym wiesz. Żaden statek nie wrócił. Skrzywdzisz tylko syna i poślesz na śmierć kilku dobrych wojowników - kowal próbował przemówić przyjacielowi do rozsądku, ale odniosło to marny skutek. Kuternoga znał wodza i wiedział, że ten już podjął decyzję. Nie było odwrotu. -To nie podlega dyskusji. Nie mów na razie nikomu. Sam to ogłoszę dziś w Wielkiej Hali. - oświadczył rudobrody i wyszedł z kuźni cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Pyskacz westchnął patrząc na oddalającego się przyjaciela. Ciekawe jak Czkawka to przyjmie - rozmyślał wiking - Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobi nic głupiego. Ten chłopak jest zbyt wrażliwy i inteligentny, żeby pasować do nas. Szkoda, że Stoick tego nie rozumie... Blondyn patrzył w zamyśleniu na szkic nastolatka, który przedstawiał projekt tarczy. Zwykle nie był to zbyt trudny do wykonania rynsztunek, ale jego czeladnik dodając kilka przekładni stworzył coś w stylu rozkładanej kuszy, która ukrywała się w tarczy. Kuternoga uśmiechnął się smutno na niesprawiedliwość sytuacji, po czym przeciągnął się lekko i na powrót zaczął kuć. Nie było sensu zadręczać się myśleniem skoro i tak nie mógł nic zmienić. ---- -Gdzie jest Czkawkuś? - zapytał Sączysmark. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego jak na idiotę. Każdy wiedział, jak bardzo ta dwójka się nie cierpi. - Na co się gapicie? Byłoby komu podokuczać, a tak to nudy - dodał szatyn i przeciągnął się prężąc muskuły i rzucając Astrid znaczące spojrzenie. Dziewczyna jedynie skrzywiła się w niemym „błe”. Szpadka zrobiła zamyśloną minę bawiąc się jednym ze swoich platynowych warkoczy. Nagle uśmiechnęła się. -Mam pomysł! - wszyscy spojrzeli na nią w zdziwieniu. Bliźniaczka Thorson nie słynęła z inteligencji. W sumie, żaden wiking tego nie robił, ale ona wraz z bratem byli szczególnymi przypadkami. - Rozwalmy coś! -Ech...-jęknęła blond wojowniczka. Zrugała się w myślach, za pozwalanie sobie na płonną nadzieję, że usłyszy coś sensownego. Jednak zanim zdążyła coś powiedzieć rozległ się krzyk Mieczyka. -Hej ja to miałem powiedzieć! - bliźniak Szpadki dźgnął ją palcem w pierś. -Nie ,bo ja! - odwarknęła nastolatka energicznie odpychając brata. -Ja! - wrzasnął chłopak. -Ja! - prychnęła dziewczyna. -Ja! - odkrzyknął Mieczyk stojąc ze swoją siostrą niemal nos w nos. -Przestańcie! - krzyknęła zirytowana bezsensowną kłótnią Astrid. Bliźniaki przerwały i spojrzały na wojowniczkę, a potem na siebie nawzajem. -Kto wygrał?- spytał Mieczyk. -Nie wiem. Ale chyba ja... - odpowiedziała powoli jego siostra. - Jak zwykle zresztą – dodała uśmiechając się słodko. Widząc zmieszanie bliźniaka Astrid, Śledzik i Sączysmark wybuchnęli śmiechem. Rozdział 1 Na początek OGROMNIASTY dedyk dla Miszy_07 za dokładne odgadnięcie zagadki i mały dedyczek dla wszystkich, którzy wzięli udział w zabawie dzieląc się swoimi pomysłami ( kto wie może któryś troszkę zmodyfikowany znajdziecie w jakimś nexcie ;) ). Czkawka patrzył już 10 minut na niesamowite zjawisko, którego był świadkiem i nadal nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widział. Na łące bawiły się dwa smoki. Straszliwiec nie był niczym dziwnym, młody wiking nie raz obserwował jak te małe gady ścigają się po dachach wioski albo drzewach. Ale żeby duży czarny smok? To jest niemożliwe. Tak mogłaby wyglądać Nocna Furia...– myślał Czkawka przyglądając się zwierzętom. – Ale przecież Nocna Furia miała być bezwzględnym zabójcą, pomiotem burzy i tak dalej. Stworzenia nie zdając sobie sprawy z obecności człowieka, bawiły się w najlepsze. Tarzały się w jasnozielonej trawie, którą Czkawka w myślach zaczął nazywać smoczymiętką. Nocna Furia zaatakowała mniejszego gada uważając, żeby go nie zranić, a ten miętosił w zębach końcówkę ogona swojego przeciwnika. Smoki ganiały się po całej polanie wydając z siebie miękkie pomruki. Nagle wiatr zmienił kierunek i zaczął wiać od strony lądu. Gady poczuły zapach wikinga. Straszliwiec zapiszczał i zerwał się do lotu, a czarny smok stanął w pozycji do strzału. Czkawka bez zastanowienia zaczął uciekać najszybciej jak mógł, co wcale nie było proste. Ziemia usuwała mu się spod nóg, a gałązki chłostały go po twarzy i rękach. Prawie jak w moim śnie – przemknęło przez myśl chłopakowi. Nagle nastolatek potknął się o wystający kamień. Sturlał się kilka metrów w dół boleśnie tłukąc łokcie i kolana, po czym wylądował na plecach. Natychmiast zaczął się podnosić, ale nagle znikąd pojawiła się czarna, zakończona ostrymi szponami łapa i przyparła go z powrotem do ziemi. Na Thora zaraz umrę! - wykrzyknął w myślach Czkawka patrząc w zwężone źrenice smoka. Gad otworzył paszczę pełną półokrągłych, ostrych zębów. Chłopak zamknął oczy. To koniec... Przeraźliwie głośny ryk niemal go ogłuszył. Młody wiking nie zdołał zebrać się na odwagę, żeby otworzyć oczy, aż poczuł, że nacisk na klatkę piersiową znika, a po chwili usłyszał szum skrzydeł i wiedział, że smok odleciał. Minęło jeszcze dużo czasu zanim czeladnik kowala otworzył oczy, wstał i ruszył w stronę wioski. Zapadał już zmierzch. Las nabierał całkowicie innego klimatu. Drogą przemykały bezimienne cienie, a przeciągłe huknie sowy sprawiało, że Czkawce podnosiły się włoski na karku. Kiedy chłopak zobaczył pierwsze zabudowania było już zupełnie ciemno. Mrok rozświetlały jedynie gwiazdy i księżyc, który był właśnie w pełni, oraz nadal dość odległe światła w oknach niektórych budynków. Syn wodza skierował się nieśpiesznie do domu. Był już w połowie drogi, kiedy niebo przecięły ciemne sylwetki, a po chwili kilka zabudowań stanęło w płomieniach. Smoki znowu zaatakowały. Czkawka zmienił kierunek i pobiegł do kuźni co sił w nogach. Po drodze wpadł na ojca, który niespodziewanie podniósł go za kołnierz ściągając w ten sposób z linii ognia jakiegoś Koszmara Ponocnika. -Dlaczego znowu plączesz się pod nogami? Zmiataj stąd! - wykrzyknął Stoick i popchnął swojego syna w stronę kuźni nie poświęcając mu uwagi ani sekundy dłużej niż to było konieczne. Kiedy chłopakowi udało się dotrzeć do zakładu Pyskacza, kowal już szykował się do wyjścia przykręcając do swojej protezy topór. Blondyn obrzucił swojego czeladnika wnikliwym spojrzeniem i powstrzymał westchnienie, bo w jego oczach zobaczył ekscytację. Odynie, jeśli mnie słuchasz, nie pozwól mu zginąć – pomyślał kowal, po czym przybrał najbardziej autorytatywną minę na jaką było go stać. -Muszę pomóc chłopakom. Zostań tu Czkawka i nie rób, proszę, nic głupiego - powiedział wiking i wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Chłopak słyszał jeszcze jego okrzyk wojenny zanim zagłuszyły go ryki smoków i odgłosy walki. Czternastolatek spojrzał na maszynę, którą skonstruował, w celu zabicia Nocnej Furii. Przed oczami stanęła mu scena z dzisiejszego ranka – bawiące się smoki. No i ten czarny smok ''– myślał młody wiking – ''nawet mnie nie zadrapał. Nie to co Sączysmark... ''- Czkawka jęknął łapiąc się za głowę – ''Nad czym ja się w ogóle zastanawiam?! Smoki są złe. Zabiły mi matkę! Zrobię to! Zabiję Nocną Furię i ojciec wreszcie będzie ze mnie dumny. Starał się nie zwracać uwagi na cichutki głosik, który szeptał mu – Czy aby na pewno? Jak postanowił, tak uczynił. Wybiegł z kuźni popychając przed sobą wózek z wyrzutnią. Ominął slalomem kilku wikingów. Za bardzo skupił się na swoim celu, żeby zwracać uwagę na gniewne okrzyki mijanych wojowników. Dotarł do krawędzi klifu, na którym stała wioska. Szybko rozłożył maszynę i wycelował w niebo w okolice katapulty, którą niedawno jego ojciec wybudował na wysokiej przybrzeżnej skale. Instynktownie wiedział, że jeśli pomiot burzy się pojawi to będzie celować właśnie tam.'' No dalej, dajcie mi się wykazać – myślał Czkawka. Jakby na wezwanie niebieski rozbłysk rozdarł niebo i z niezwykłą precyzją trafił w katapultę. Chłopak widział Nocną Furię wystarczająco długo, żeby wycelować. W ostatniej chwili zdjął rękę ze spustu tym samym rezygnując z oddania strzału, a smok rozpłynął się w ciemnościach nocy. Nastolatek uśmiechnął się smutno. Spłaciłem dług, ale straciłem szanse na stanie się prawdziwym wikingiem'' – pomyślał gorzko. - Mam nadzieję, że chociaż ty pomiocie burzy będziesz miał dzięki temu lepsze życie... '' Zamyślony zielonooki nie zauważył podchodzącego do niego zaciekawionego Koszmara Ponocnika, więc kiedy poczuł gorący oddech na karku, omal nie dostał zawału. Odwrócił się błyskawicznie razem z gotową do wystrzału wyrzutnią. Przestraszony smok odskoczył gwałtownie do tyłu i zawarczał dziko podpalając się. Widząc potężnego gada gotowego do ataku, Czkawka odruchowo pociągnął dźwignię. Odrzut przewrócił chłopaka na plecy. Młody wiking szybko się podniósł i zobaczył, że jego maszyna zadziałała prawidłowo – na ziemi leżał spętany bolasem Koszmar Ponocnik. -Udało mi się – powiedział Czkawka bez radości w głosie. Spodziewał się, że poczuje satysfakcję, kiedy złapie smoka, ale kiedy patrzył na bezbronne teraz zwierzę odczuwał tylko żal. -Przepraszam – szepnął do smoka, kiedy zobaczył zbliżających się uzbrojonych po zęby wikingów . - Tak bardzo mi przykro. -Ty...Ty zestrzeliłeś smoka! I to jakiego! Koszmar Ponocnik! - wykrzyknął zszokowany, ale wyraźnie uradowany Stoick. - No dalej! Zabij go i udowodnij, że jesteś moim synem i przyszłym wodzem. Czkawka wziął do rąk topór, który podał mu ojciec, zamachnął się nim i już chciał go opuścić, kiedy spojrzał w oczy smoka. Uczucia strachu, bólu i rezygnacji odbijające się w ślepiach gada były mu bardzo znajome - towarzyszyły mu odkąd pamiętał. -Nie - powiedział spokojnym mocnym głosem opuszczając broń. Nagle stało mu się zupełnie wszystko jedno co zrobią z nim wikingowie. - Nie zrobię tego. W oczach smoka błysnęła nadzieja. -Świetnie! - warknął wódz. - Więc ja to zrobię. Wyrwał synowi topór z ręki i jednym ruchem ręki wbił go w ciało Koszmara. Czkawka patrzył w lekkim szoku w gasnące ślepia zwierzęcia. -To nie one są potworami. - wydusił z siebie chłopak. -Jak śmiesz! - krzyknął Stoick i uderzył go w twarz z siłą wystarczającą by upadł na ziemię.- Wcześniej zastanawiałem się czy dobrze robię, ale teraz jestem pewien. - rzekł patrząc z pogardą na zielonookiego, po czym zwrócił się do zgromadzonego tłumu - Za tydzień na Smoczej Arenie odbędzie się konkurs na mojego następcę! Nie mogę dłużej nazywać synem tego chłopaka, który przynosi mi tylko wstyd. Czkawka patrzył tylko na ojca oszołomiony. ''Zrobił to. Naprawdę to zrobił. Wyrzekł się mnie … Mogłem się tego spodziewać. Powinienem. Przecież wiedziałem... Ja... Dlaczego to tak boli? - myślał młody wiking czując pieczenie oczu zwiastujące łzy. Zerwał się i popędził w stronę lasu. Za sobą słyszał tylko śmiech. Miał wrażenie, że ten dźwięk rani jego i tak okaleczoną już duszę. Księżyc schował się za chmurami, więc wszędzie zapanowały ciemności. Nastolatek biegł przez las na oślep potykając się o korzenie i raniąc o krzewy jeżyn. W końcu dobiegł do klifu. Stanął blisko krawędzi patrząc w dal przez łzy.'' Tak blisko... Jeszcze jeden krok i wszystko się skończy... Czkawka powoli podniósł jedną nogę i zawiesił ją nad przepaścią. Serce biło mu trzy razy szybciej niż normalnie, a płuca paliły domagając się większej ilości tlenu, jakby jego organizm rozpaczliwie pragnął żyć dłużej. Chłopak zamknął oczy i wziął z trudem głęboki oddech. Już miał pochylić się do przodu i po prostu spaść, kiedy ryk jakiegoś smoka gwałtownie przerwał ciszę. Przestraszony Czkawka odskoczył do tyłu, zahaczył nogą o kamień i upadł na plecy boleśnie tłukąc sobie lewy bark. ''Thorze... O czym ja myślałem? Może jednak ojciec miał rację – potrafię tylko uciekać. Nastolatek zacisnął powieki, żeby zatrzymać łzy. Bezskutecznie. Jego ciałem targnął gwałtowny szloch. Po kilku minutach zimny powiew od morza przywołał go do rzeczywistości.'' Za godzinę zaczynie się odpływ – zauważył czternastolatek. ''Muszę odejść. Koniec z tym. Znajdę miejsce, gdzie odnajdę swoją drogę. Nigdy już tu nie wrócę. - obiecał sobie Czkawka. Wstał z ziemi, zacisnął usta w wąską linię i wyprostował się, a w jego zielonych oczach zapłonął ogień. Z nową determinacją ruszył zdecydowanym krokiem do domu. Kiedy tam dotarł, wszedł cicho przez okno do swojego pokoju i szybko spakował najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, trochę jedzenia ze spiżarki i bukłak z wodą do niewielkiej skórzanej torby, którą zarzucił na ramię. Młody wiking niezauważony dotarł do przystani. W srebrnym blasku księżyca, który ukazał się między ciężkimi, ciemnymi chmurami, wszystko wyglądało niezwykle i tajemniczo. Małe fale z cichym łoskotem uderzały miarowo w brzeg. Czkawka wybrał niewielką łódkę, którą mogła z łatwością żeglować jedna osoba. Sprawnie odwiązał cumy i wskoczył do środka. Włożył wiosła w dulki i kilkoma pchnięciami wyprowadził łódź z niewielkiego portu, a następnie postawił żagiel ani razu nie oglądając się za siebie. Wydziedziczony następca Berk nie miał żadnego planu. Nie wiedział również gdzie dopłynie. Całkowicie zdał się na odpływ, który właśnie zabierał go w nieznane. Rozdział 2 Bardzo dziękuje za wszystkie wasze komentarze! W związku z tym, że mnie zaszokowaliście swoją aktywnością ( 4 nexty i 80 komentarzy WOW!) 100 komentarz uczcimy nextem. Co wy na to? 1234567890ja zastanawiałam się nad twoją prośbą, ale mam obłędny pomysł na pozbawienie Szczerba lotki i raczej z niego nie zrezygnuję. Taka mała zagadka - to nie KTOŚ urwie mu lotkę :) Asti 1432 dziękuję za cierpliwość, ale czy zgadłaś gdzie dopłynie Czkawka dowiesz się dopiero w następnym rozdziale. Wszyscy moi anonimowi czytelnicy, jeśli nie chcecie zakładać konta,( co potrafię zrozumieć) to podpisujcie się w komentarzach. Lubię mówić ludziom po imieniu (niku) ;) DEDYKACJA dla tych co pisali, że chcieli zobaczyć reakcję Stoicka :) Ale się nagadałam... Miłego czytania! :) Miarowe kołysanie łodzi było w jakiś sposób kojące. Szum fal, delikatna bryza oraz świadomość, że może być już tylko lepiej w końcu uśpiły Czkawkę. Młodego podróżnika obudziły dopiero pierwsze promienie wschodzącego słońca. Niebo było krystalicznie czyste – nieboskłonu nie zdobiła nawet najmniejsza chmurka. Wiał dość silny, ale ciepły wiatr, który napinał żagiel i marszczył powierzchnię oceanu. Pogoda po prostu idealna do żeglugi. Czkawka przeciągnął się ziewając. Zjadł kawałek suszonej ryby krzywiąc się na słony smak i popijając posiłek niewielką porcją wody. Ech. Mogłem zabrać więcej zapasów. Tak to jest jak się pakuje bez planu. Mam nadzieję, że w miarę szybko gdzieś dopłynę. - myślał chłopak przeglądając niezbyt imponującą zawartość swojej torby. Czas ciągnął się niemiłosiernie. Horyzont wciąż wyglądał tak samo – tylko morze i niebo. Czkawka od czasu do czasu sprawdzał na kompasie czy wiatr nie zmienił kierunku. Po jakimś czasie zaczął z nudów rysować w swoim notatniku Nocną Furię, ale nie potrafił z pamięci odtworzyć jej dokładnie. Jedynym elementem, który nie sprawił mu większego problemu okazały się dzikie zielone oczy, które były zadziwiająco podobne do jego własnych. Sfrustrowany zatrzasnął notatnik i spojrzał z nadzieją na morze, ale krajobraz pozostał niezmienny. ---- Tymczasem w twierdzy na Berk Stoick Ważki właśnie otrzymał od Wiadra informację o zniknięciu jednej z łodzi. -Jak to odpłynęła?! Sama? Przecież to niemo... - rudobrody urwał w pół słowa i lekko przybladł. -Um. Wodzu? Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał wiking patrząc na niego z niepokojem. -Widział ktoś dzisiaj Czkawkę? - odparł Stoick ignorując pytanie. W jego głosie pobrzmiewała troska. Wojownicy popatrzyli po sobie niepewnie. Ich wódz nigdy dotąd nie mówił o swoim synu w ten sposób. Zwykle to pytanie było zadawane szorstkim gniewnym głosem, kiedy to ojciec szukał swojego potomka, aby ukarać go za jakieś przewinienie. -Nie patrzcie tak na mnie. I odpowiedzcie w końcu na pytanie! - warknął zniecierpliwiony Stoick. Wikingowie otrząsnęli się i zewsząd zaczęły padać odmowy. -Czyli nikt go nie widział? - upewnił się wódz. Odpowiedział mu zgodny pomruk. -Uciekł – westchnął rudobrody z niedowierzaniem. To stwierdzenie wywołało energiczną reakcję – jedni nie mogli w to uwierzyć, drudzy się cieszyli, banda Sączysmarka narzekała, że nie będzie z kogo się śmiać, a Gruby biadolił coś o straconej łodzi. Nagle przez tłum zaczął przepychać się Pyskacz. Cała jego postawa emanowała gniewem. Rozgardiasz powoli cichł. Ludzie zaczęli się odsuwać się na boki, żeby go przepuścić. Wiedzieli, że zły kowal to bardzo niebezpieczny przeciwnik pomimo swojego kalectwa. Nawet wódz musiał się z nim liczyć. -Czy to prawda? - zapytał kuternoga mrużąc oczy, których stalowe spojrzenie utkwił w swoim przyjacielu. - Czkawka uciekł? Stoick przełknął ślinę i kiwnął głową. - Tak podejrzewam. Zniknęła niewielka łódź, a on nie wrócił na noc do domu. -I ty się mu dziwisz?! Poniżyłeś go przed wszystkimi! Mam nadzieję, że teraz jesteś szczęśliwy. Nie masz już syna, dokładnie tak jak tego chciałeś! - kowal odwrócił się, żeby odejść. Wódz chwycił go za nadgarstek zatrzymując w miejscu. Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale zamilkł widząc wzrok Pyskacza. Kuternoga wyszarpnął rękę z uścisku i ruszył w stronę kuźni. Stoick przez chwilę patrzył na oddalającego się przyjaciela zastanawiając się czy ten nadal nim jest, po czym kazał ludziom rozejść się do swoich obowiązków, a sam udał się do domu. Rudowłosy otworzył cicho drzwi mając nadzieję, że zobaczy Czkawkę jedzącego późne śniadanie i będzie mógł na niego nakrzyczeć za szwendanie się poza domem w nocy. Jednak kuchnia był pusta. Wódz westchnął i ruszył po stromych schodach do pokoju syna. Widok, który zastał, tylko potwierdził jego wcześniejsze przypuszczenia. Drzwi szafy były otwarte ukazując puste wnętrze, na stoliku nie leżały już notesy, ani ołówki, a z łóżka zniknął koc. Stoick usiadł ciężko na krześle, pochylił głowę i zacisnął wargi, żeby powstrzymać łzy cisnące mu się do oczu. Czemu nie słuchałem Pyskacza? No dlaczego? Powinienem wiedzieć, że tak to się skończy. Powinienem...jakoś pokazać mu, że mi zależy albo chociaż ukrócić trochę to wyśmiewanie. - myślał ojciec Czkawki patrząc na zdjęty z głowy hełm zrobiony z części napierśnika swojej zmarłej żony. - Och Val... tak bardzo cię przepraszam. Tylko... on był do Ciebie taki podobny. Za każdym razem kiedy widziałem jego zielone oczy, przypominałem sobie dzień w którym cię straciłem i to tak bardzo bolało. Wszystko przez to, że nie potrafiłem pogodzić się z Twoim odejściem. A teraz jest już za późno. On uciekł i pewnie zginie na morzu, bo lada chwila zaczynają się wiosenne sztormy. Pyskacz się ode mnie odwrócił. Jako jedyny lubił Czkawkę, wiesz? Ty nie żyjesz. Jestem sam i to tylko moja wina... Rozdział 3 Żegluga trwała już piąty dzień, a Czkawce zostało jedynie ćwierć suszonego dorsza i kilka łyków wody. Nagle tuż na linii horyzontu zamajaczył jakiś ciemny kształt, który zaskakująco szybko się powiększało. Zaciekawiony chłopak patrzył na dziwne zjawisko z dziobu łodzi. Znienacka gwałtowny, silny podmuch wiatru przewrócił go na plecy. Co do... -myślał Czkawka masując stłuczoną głowę. Kiedy zrozumiał co się dzieje jego oczy rozszerzyły się w strachu. - Na Odyna to sztorm! I to jaki! Co robić? Co robić? - zastanawiał się nastolatek chodząc po małym stateczku i klepiąc się po policzkach. - Co mówił Pyskacz o burzach na morzu... No dalej... pamiętam to... Żagiel! Muszę zwinąć żagiel! - wykrzyknął w myślach i rzucił się do powiewającego chaotycznie płótna. Fale coraz mocniej kołysały statkiem i rozbijały się o dziób łódki rozrzucając dookoła wodę. Nadchodzący sztorm stanowił niezwykły widok, ale Czkawka był zbyt zajęty zabezpieczaniem żagla i swojego skromnego dobytku żeby zwracać na to uwagę. W przebłysku geniuszu przywiązał się liną do masztu. Pierwsze uderzenie burzy wycisnęło mu powietrze z płuc. Nastolatek był pewien, że gdyby nie sznur już byłby za burtą. Potem było tylko gorzej. Fale rzucały statkiem na wszystkie strony i zalewały pokład. Siekł ostry deszcz i wiał lodowaty wiatr. W którymś momencie tego pandemonium Czkawka uderzył głową w burtę i stracił przytomność. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą poczuł po przebudzeniu był okropny ból głowy. Chłopak jęknął cicho, kiedy otworzył oczy. Światło było zbyt jasne dla jego podrażnionych solą oczu, więc szybko je zamknął. Ciężko było mu oddychać. W ustach i nosie miał piasek i czuł dziwny ciężar na wysokości pasa. Co się stało? Gdzie ja jestem? Ostatnie co pamiętam to sztorm... Czyli wyrzuciło mnie na jakiś ląd.- myślał nastolatek próbując usiąść. - Co na Thora? Czemu nie mogę wstać? ''Z trudem otworzył ponownie oczy, a to co zobaczył bynajmniej nie poprawiło mu humoru. Żywioł, który wyrzucił łódkę na brzeg, przewrócił ją na bok, przez co Czkawkę nadal przywiązanego liną przygniótł maszt. Chłopak wziął głębszy wdech i spróbował się wyczołgać, niestety z marnym skutkiem. ''Dobrze, że nadal mogę ruszać rękami i nogami. - ''pomyślał nastolatek. - ''Hmm... Może jak rozkopię piasek pod sobą to uda mi się wyjść. Zaczął rozgarniać piasek zupełnie nieświadomy, że czujnie obserwuje go wiele par oczu. Kilka smoków z ciekawością przyglądało się człowiekowi, który już od pół godziny z niezwykłą determinacją rozkopywał piasek pod sobą. Jednak żaden z nich nie odważył się podejść. Wielki gady bały się i nie znosiły ludzi, pomimo tego nie lubiły ich zabijać. Gdyby nie Czerwona Śmierć w ogóle odcięłyby się od nich. Gronkle zaczęły się zastanawiać czy nie dobrze byłoby po prostu spalić łodzi razem z człowiekiem i wyeliminować potencjalne niebezpieczeństwo. Rozważania przerwał charakterystyczny świst. Na plaży wylądowała z gracją Nocna Furia. Ziewnęła i przeciągnęła się jak kot, po czym spojrzała na statek z zainteresowaniem. Zaczęła podchodzić, ale przeszkodził jej zielony Śmiertelnik Zębacz, który również do tej pory przyglądał się chłopakowi. -Nie! Uważaj! Człowiek! - zaryczał. Czkawka słysząc ryk smoka natychmiast przestał się ruszać. Nocna Furia natomiast zupełnie zignorowała ostrzeżenie i kilkoma skokami okrążyła łódkę. Podeszła do chłopaka i powąchała go. Ciepły oddech smoka zmierzwił włosy Czkawki, który w tym momencie bał się nawet odetchnąć. Co innego z daleka obserwować te piękne, według niego stworzenia, a zupełnie inaczej leżeć zupełnie bezbronnym na ich wyspie. Serce tłukło mu się w piersi. Kiedy usłyszał ciche warknięcia nad swoją głową był niemal pewien, że jego ojciec miał racje, a on zaraz zginie. -Nie rusza się – mruknął zdziwiony czarny smok. Zapach tego człowieka z czymś mu się kojarzył. -Boi się – odpowiedział Śmiertelnik. - Może go zjemy? -Nie – Nocna Furia przypomniała sobie o spotkaniu z chłopcem w lesie. - Uwolnijmy go. Nic nam nie zrobi. -Głupi pomysł. Ja się w to nie mieszam. - warknął zielony smok i odleciał. Czkawka słysząc trzepot skrzydeł odetchnął z ulgą i podniósł głowę. Serce podeszło mu do gardła, kiedy zobaczył nad sobą Nocną Furię. Smok mruknął cicho, jego źrenice były rozszerzone, a ogon w spokojnym rytmie zamiatał piasek, co sprawiało, że groźny pomiot burzy wyglądał na zaciekawionego kociaka. Chłopak powoli przełknął ślinę. -Ty... nic mi nie zrobisz? - zapytał niepewnie smoka zachrypniętym głosem. Nocna Furia przez chwilę tylko na niego patrzyła, a potem zdecydowanie pokręciła głową. Czkawka zamrugał zaskoczony. - Ty mnie rozumiesz? - Smok tylko przewrócił oczami. - Och. - Wydusił z siebie wiking. Czarny gad widząc minę nastolatka zaśmiał się po swojemu pokazując bezzębne dziąsła. -Ty nie masz zębów – zauważył zdziwiony i nadal lekko otumaniony zielonooki. Nocna Furia wysunęła kły, żeby sprostować błąd. - No tak. Jednak masz zęby. Masz jakieś imię? Gad zrobił minę, którą chłopak po chwili zastanowienia ocenił na zmieszaną. - Nie wiesz co to imię? - zapytał marszcząc lekko brwi, a stworzenie kiwnęło głową w odpowiedzi. Czkawka lekko przygryzł wargę w zamyśleniu uparcie ignorując rosnące pragnienie. -Wiesz, my ludzie nadajemy sobie imiona, żeby nas z czymś kojarzono na przykład z jakimiś bohaterskimi czynami albo wręcz odwrotnie. To trochę dziwne, ale ja sam nie wiem czym dokładnie jest imię. Mogę Ci jakieś nadać? - zapytał po chwili patrząc niepewnie na smoka, który powoli kiwnął głową. - Może... Szczerbatek? Gad mruknął zadowolony i dotknął lekko łbem ręki Czkawki, który delikatnie pogładził czarne łuski. Obaj czuli, że ta chwila jest w pewien sposób magiczna. Nocna Furia prychnęła lekko cofając pysk od ręki człowieka. Chłopak uśmiechnął się delikatnie do swojego nowego przyjaciela. Już miał się zabrać za dalsze kopanie, kiedy Szczerbatek wsunął łeb pod maszt unosząc go kilka centymetrów. To wystarczyło, żeby nastolatek mógł się wyczołgać z pułapki. -Dziękuję kolego – powiedział wiking nadal trochę niepewnie wyciągając rękę w stronę smoka. Gad powstrzymał chęć ucieczki, choć nie było to łatwe. Czkawka nie widząc u nowego przyjaciela żadnej reakcji podrapał go lekko po głowie. Smok zamruczał i przysunął się bliżej. Wiedział, że zaufanie człowiekowi nie jest do końca rozsądne, ale czuł się dziwnie bezpiecznie przy tym chłopaku, a drapanie było takie przyjemne... Nastolatek zachichotał. Ciekawe co by powiedzieli ludzie z Berk, gdyby mogli to zobaczyć. - ''pomyślał wiking zerkając na słońce, które już chyliło się ku horyzontowi. - ''Wypadałoby znaleźć wodę i jakąś kryjówkę na noc. Jedzenia mogę poszukać jutro. -Szczerbatku – zwrócił się do smoka przerywając głaskanie. Gad spojrzał na niego pytająco- Wiesz może gdzie tu w pobliżu jest woda? Nocna Furia pokiwała głową po czym ruszyła w stronę lasu. Wiking spojrzał na oddalającego się smoka, po czym szybko podszedł do łodzi i wyjął ze skrzyni pod ławką żagiel. Kiedy czarny gad nie usłyszał za sobą kroków, odwrócił się i warknął lekko na chłopaka, który wyszarpnął torbę z żagla z radością odnotowując, że była sucha. -Och. Wybacz. Już idę – powiedział Czkawka, przewiesił bagaż przez ramię i pobiegł za smokiem. Gad i człowiek przedzierali się przez las już około godzinę. Nastolatek podziwiał bogactwo fauny i flory wyspy smoków. Jednak nawet piękno przyrody nie było w stanie zagłuszyć palącego pragnienia. Wiking już zaczął wątpić czy Szczerbatek wie gdzie go prowadzi. Zaufałem Nocnej Furii tylko dlatego, że mnie nie zjadł i dał się dotknąć. To jakieś szaleństwo! -''myślał Czkawka spoglądając co chwilę na smoka. - ''Może prowadzi mnie gdzieś, żeby podzielić się mną z innymi gadami... Tylko czemu po prostu mnie nie porwie i nie poleci? Bez sensu... '' Szczerbatka dręczyły podobne myśli, kiedy prowadził chłopaka do Smoczej Skały. W głowie smoka nieustannie przewijały się obrazy. Jakiś wiking uderzający toporem w głowę jego przyjaciela – niebieskiego Śmiertnika Zębacza. Czkawka patrzący na niego ze strachem podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. On sam prowadzony żądzą zemsty przysięga lojalność okrutnej Czerwonej Śmierci. Ciche „Przepraszam. Tak bardzo mi przykro” wypowiedziane przez chuderlawego chłopca do skazanego na śmierć Koszmara Ponocnika. Zacięte, pełne nienawiści twarze wikingów. Bezbronna mina Czkawki leżącego pod masztem. I tak w kółko. Szczerbatek potrząsnął głową – ''Zaufałem człowiekowi tylko dlatego, że nie chciał zrobić mi krzywdy i powiedział „Przepraszam”. To jakieś szaleństwo! Może tylko został wysłany na przeszpiegi i za niedługo przyprowadzi wojowników, którzy nas wybiją. Tylko czemu nawet nie znaczy drogi. Przecież widać, że nie ma bladego pojęcia gdzie idziemy. Prowadziłem go okręgami, żeby utrudnić mu odnalezienie drogi, a on nie zauważył. Bez sensu... '' Rozmyślania obojga przerwała kończąca się droga i po chwili ich oczom ukazało się spore jezioro. Czkawka stanął jak wryty. Widok zapierał dech w piersiach. Większą część akwenu otaczała skalna ściana gęsto poprzetykana jaskiniami, z których wlatywały i wylatywały przeróżne gatunki smoków. Mniej więcej pośrodku kamiennego masywu płynął wodospad, a promienie zachodzącego słońca tworzyły tęcze na latających w powietrzu kroplach wody. -Jak tu pięknie... - westchnął nastolatek. - Dziękuje, że mnie tu przyprowadziłeś Szczerbatku. Smok zamruczał cicho i popchnął chłopaka w stronę jeziora. Ten uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością i zaspokoił pragnienie przyjemnie chłodną wodą. Nagle usłyszał wściekły ryk. Odwrócił się błyskawicznie. Szczerbatek stał tyłem do niego chroniąc go przed ogromnym pomarańczowym smokiem, który miał cztery pary skrzydeł. Teraz przyszła kolej na Nocną Furię by wydać kilka groźnie brzmiących dźwięków. ''To wygląda jak rozmowa -''zdziwił się Czkawka. - ''Chociaż skoro Szczerb rozumie mnie, to fakt że smoki umieją ze sobą rozmawiać nie powinien być aż tak zaskakujący -''myślał wiking przysłuchując się warknięciom i pomrukom. Próbował zapamiętać je jak najlepiej, żeby móc je rozpoznać później. - ''Fajnie byłoby nauczyć się mówić po smoczemu... Może powinienem się wtrącić. To nie wygląda dobrze... ''Smoki porykiwały coraz agresywniej, a na dodatek cała reszta gadów wyglądała na wrogo nastawioną. ''I co się dziwić -''pomyślał Czkawka. - ''My wikingowie zabijamy je od wieków... Muszę pomóc Szczerbowi. Raz kozie śmierć... Nastolatek podszedł do Nocnej Furii i odchrząknął. Smoki przerwały konwersację i spojrzały na niego zaskoczone. -Um. Kłócicie się o mnie, prawda? - pomarańczowy gad warknął nieprzyjaźnie. Czkawka przełknął głośno. - Nie jestem taki jak inni ludzie. Uciekłem od nich, bo naśmiewali się ze mnie, dlatego że nie potrafiłem zabić żadnego z was. Uważam iż jesteście pięknymi i inteligentnymi stworzeniami. Nie chcę was krzywdzić. I na pewno nie powiem nikomu o tym miejscu. - zapewnił chłopak. Czteroskrzydły zmrużył ślepia patrząc prosto w oczy nowo przybyłego, który nie śmiał nawet odetchnąć. Inne smoki przyglądały się temu zaintrygowane. W końcu ogromny gad odpuścił i zawarczał coś, co wiking przetłumaczył sobie jako „Pożyjemy, zobaczymy” i odleciał. Szczerbatek zamruczał szczęśliwy i polizał po twarzy swojego nowego przyjaciela. Czkawka odepchnął go lekko ze śmiechem. - Któraś z tych jaskiń jest twoja? - zapytał czarnego smoka wskazując na skalną ścianę. Nocna Furia pokiwała głową i zrobiła coś czego chłopak zupełnie się nie spodziewał. Wzbiła się w powietrze burząc włosy Czkawki gwałtownym podmuchem. - Co...? - chłopak nie zdążył dokończyć pytania, ponieważ złapały go potężne czarne łapy. - Aaaaa! Bum. Nastolatek wylądował na tyłku w jednej z najwyżej położonych jaskiń. Serce waliło mu w piersi jakby nagle postanowiło uciec. Zielonooki odetchnął głęboko nakazując sobie w myślach spokój, po czym rzucił Szczerbatkowi spojrzenie, które w zamierzeniu miało wyglądać groźnie. Smok, który uważnie obserwował reakcje gościa, zaśmiał się po swojemu. -Faktycznie. Bardzo śmieszne. Wystraszyłeś mnie niemal na śmierć – fuknął wiking. Pomiot burzy zrobił przepraszającą minę. Wiking westchnął. - W porządku. Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłeś. Smok mruknął cicho i położył się na boku w kącie jaskini. Jedno skrzydło ułożył pod siebie, a drugie uniósł lekko w górę w zapraszającym geście. Chłopak uniósł brwi. - Chcesz, żebym z tobą spał? Nocna Furia wywróciła oczami warcząc coś. Czkawka podszedł niepewnie i usiadł obok gada. Szczerbatek łapą położył go na ziemi i okrył skrzydłem. Po chwili w jaskini rozlegało się miarowe chrapanie. Nastolatek leżał sztywno nie chcąc obudzić smoka, ale zmęczenie dało o sobie znać i sam nie wiedział kiedy odpłynął w krainę snu. Uwaga! Uwaga! Ogłaszam konkurs na najśmieszniejszy dowcip o smokach. Wszyscy, którzy wezmą udział dostaną dedyk w następnym rozdziale. Ale jako że zwycięzca może być tylko jeden osoba, której kawał rozbawi mnie najbardziej będzie mogła zadać mi JEDNO pytanie na które odpowiem szczerze i zgodnie z prawdą. ''(Nie wiem czy wam się podoba ten pomysł, ale nie mam obecnie innego ;) )'' Ps. Mam nadzieję, że piszę to zupełnie niepotrzebnie, ale proszę nie dzielić się z nami dowcipami które mogłyby kogoś urazić lub zawierają nieodpowiednie treści. ''' Rozdział 7 '''Dedyk dla Jakubusa (cóż chyba nie dokońca się zrozumieliśmy, ale dziękuję za chęci :) ), 1234567890ja oraz dla Miszy07, która zostaje zwyciężczynią. Gratuluję poczucia humoru! Szczerbatka obudziły pierwsze promienie słońca. Smok ziewnął, lekko się przeciągnął i z irytacją zauważył, że zdrętwiało mu prawe skrzydło, a lewe leżało w dość dziwnej pozycji, jakby coś przykrywało. Coś ciepłego. Nocna Furia zmarszczyła nosi uniosła kończynę. Ach. Zapomniałem o człowieku. Skoro jeszcze śpi ten leniwy stwór, to idę polatać. ''Smok wstał ostrożnie, żeby nie obudzić swojego gościa i niemal bezszelestnie wyleciał z jaskini.Zignorował zupełnie spojrzenia rzucane przez innych mieszkańców Smoczej Skały i poleciał na klify. Szczerbatek wprost uwielbiał tamtejsze ciepłe prądy powietrzne. Mógł dzięki nim kilka godzin unosić się w powietrzu i ani razu nie poruszyć skrzydłami. Dodatkowym plusem był piękny krajobraz. Te ławice ryb wygrzewające się tuż pod powierzchnią wody. Niemal raj. Nocna Furia zawsze wstawała wcześniej, żeby zdążyć przed innymi smokami i móc w spokoju pomyśleć, a dziś było jej to szczególnie potrzebne. Po głowie wciąż chodziła jej rozmowa z Stormcutterem, który był nieoficjalnym przywódcą smoczej społeczności. ''Tylko dzięki niemu nie zginęliśmy z łap Czerwonej Śmierci – ''myślał Szczerbatek. – ''A ja się odwdzięczyłem sprowadzając Człowieka do naszego domu... '' ''-Ale on na to zasługiwał – ''mruknął jakiś głos w głowie smoka. -''Tylko dlatego, że przeprosił tego Koszmara i ostatecznie go nie zabił? Jak jest taki święty to mógł go nie łapać – ''sarknął ironicznie drugi. -''Przestraszył się ...– ''znów odezwał się pierwszy. Szczerbatek pokręcił głową, jakby chciał wytrzepać z niej nadmiar myśli. ''Dopóki ten chłopak nie udowodni kim jest naprawdę nie odzyskam spokoju... -'' pomyślał lekko zirytowany smok. - ''Stormcutter mówił, że nikomu z ludzi nie można ufać. Co mu się dziwić, przecież przez ich pułapkę zginęło jego jedyne pisklę... W sumie to dziwne, że tak szybko odpuścił. Może jednak też czuje to hmmm COŚ w Czkawce, tylko nie chce się do tego przyznać nawet przed sobą. Albo po prostu uznał go za zbyt małe zagrożenie... Ech. Już późno. Złapię kilka ryb dla człowieka i wracam. Pewnie już się obudził. Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobi nic głupiego... ---- Zimno...- pomyślał Czkawka powoli się budząc. Usiadł i przeciągnął się leniwie. Otworzył oczy, po czym zamarł w pół ruchu. Jestem w jaskini? Na Thora... To nie był sen! Chłopak rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu szukając wzrokiem Nocnej Furii. -Szczerbatek? - zapytał cicho. Odpowiedziało mu burczenie brzucha. Młody wiking westchnął ciężko – No pięknie. Ja tu umieram z głodu,a mój zaprzyjaźniony smok najwyraźniej o mnie zapomniał... Chłopak podszedł ostrożnie do wylotu jaskini i spojrzał w dół. Gładka ściana... Nie ma mowy o schodzeniu -'' zerknął w górę – ''ani o wchodzeniu. Mogę tylko mieć nadzieję, że Szczerbo wróci szybko i zechce mi pomóc stąd zejść. ''Zrezygnowany Czkawka usiadł nieopodal wejścia do groty, oparł głowę o ścianę i zamknął oczy. Promienie przyjemnie ogrzewały mu twarz, a lekki wiaterek mierzwił brązowe włosy. ''Ciekawe jak ojciec przyjął wiadomość o mojej ucieczce. Może w końcu coś co zrobiłem go ucieszyło... - ''pomyślał cynicznie nastolatek krzywiąc się. - ''Nie myśl o tym Czkawka – ''nakazał sobie. -''Zaczynasz nowe życie. Życie ze smokami. ''-O ile cie w końcu nie zjedzą... - szepnął mu w głowie głos łudząco podobny do głosu Astrid. -''Och. Zamknij się - ''odmruknął mu Czkawka. Rozmyślania chłopaka przerwał gwałtowny podmuch wiatru, który omal nie wyrzucił go z jaskini. ''Oby to był Szczerbatek, bo jeśli nie... - ''pomyślał wiking otwierając oczy. Uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok czarnego smoka z kilkoma rybami w pysku. Nocna Furia wypluła je na posadzkę i popchnęła pyskiem do chłopaka. -To dla mnie? - zdziwił się Czkawka. Gad mruknął tylko przewracając oczami. -Ty już jadłeś? - Szczerbatek kiwnął głową i ponownie trącił nosem ryby. -Dziękuję Szczerbo – powiedział chłopak – ale ja wolałbym coś hmm... mniej surowego? Nocna Furia zmrużyła lekko oczy przyglądając się wikingowi. -Surowe ryby nie są za zdrowe dla mnie – wyjaśnił Czkawka. - Mógłbyś ee... przypiec je trochę? ''Ludzie to dziwne istoty – pomyślał smok. - Przypalają całkiem dobre ryby zanim je zjedzą... ''Spełnił jednak prośbę chłopaka. Czkawka wzdrygnął się lekko na widok plazmy, ale szybko się zreflektował, posłał uśmiech pełen wdzięczności Szczerbatkowi i zabrał się za jedzenie. Ryby były trochę spalone, ale chłopak nie zwrócił na to szczególnej uwagi. Nocna Furia przyglądała się ciekawie jedzącemu Czkawce. ''Ma takie małe zęby... i w ogóle jest mały. Dlaczego nie zabił tamtego Koszmara? - ''zastanawiał się smok. -''Udowodniłby współbratymcom, że jest taki jak oni nawet jeśli nie dorównuje im wielkością. Nie musiałby uciekać... Czkawka skończył jeść i spojrzał na swojego towarzysza, który patrzył w jedno miejsce jakby go nie widział. Wstał i pomachał ręką przed oczami gada. Szczerbatek potrząsnął łbem i spojrzał pytająco. -Um. Dziękuję, że mnie tu przyprowadziłeś, no i za jedzenie. Mógłbyś mnie zabrać na dół? „Po co?” - pytał wyraz pyska Nocnej Furii. -Chciałbym pozwiedzać wyspę i porysować – wyjaśnił Czkawka, który widząc niezrozumienie na mordce smoka podszedł do rzuconej w kącie torby, wyjął z niej notatnik i pokazał mu kilka rysunków. Zwierzę powąchało książkę i kichnęło. Chłopak się zaśmiał. - Szczerbatku, zabierz mnie na dół proszę. Smok kiwnął głową, po chwili zastanowienia stanął bokiem do wikinga i wskazał mu ruchem głowy swój grzbiet. Czkawka zamrugał zaskoczony. -Naprawdę chcesz, żebym na tobie poleciał? Nocna Furia parsknęła niecierpliwie. Nastolatek wziął torbę i usadowił się ostrożnie na smoku, który poderwał lekko przednie łapy co spowodowało, że pasażer objął go odruchowo za szyje. Zadowolony gad wyleciał z groty. Czkawka czując pęd powietrza przylgnął mocniej do swojego przyjaciela z postanowieniem, że nie otworzy oczu dopóki nie znajdą się na ziemi. Szczerbatek jednak najwyraźniej miał inne plany niż krótka wycieczka na brzeg jeziora. W końcu zniecierpliwiony chłopak uchylił powieki i aż westchnął. Widok wyspy z lotu ptaka był wspaniały. Czkawka widział olbrzymie połacie lasu, po których przesuwały się cienie chmur oraz Smoczą Skałę wyglądającą jak mrowisko. Ogromne gady z tej wysokości wyglądały jak mrówki. Szczerbatek leciał równo i spokojnie, więc chłopak puścił jego szyję i usiadł prosto delektując się krajobrazami i chłodnym, rześkim powietrzem muskającym mu twarz. Smok odwrócił lekko głowę i widząc rozluźniony uśmiech człowieka wzbił się wyżej, przez co wylądowali w małej chmurze. Czkawka próbował włożył w nią rękę, na której zaczęły osadzać się błyszczące w słońcu kropelki wody. Przyjaciele latali aż do zachodu słońca. Kiedy wylądowali w jaskini, wiking podziękował Szczerbatkowi za lot i ufnie położył się koło smoka, który z zadowoleniem okrył go skrzydłem. Po chwili obaj byli pogrążeni w głębokim śnie, nieświadomi, że są obserwowani. Jak myślicie, kto obserwuje Szczerba i Czkawkę? ''' Rozdział 8 '''Wygląda na to, że jestem przewidywalna. Prawie... ;) Przepraszam, że next tak późno i dość krótki, ale musiałam zajmować się moją 2 letnią siostrą. Stormcutter miał problem. W zasadzie mały, bo Czkawka do dużych wikingów przecież nie należał. I tu leżał pies pogrzebany, bo chłopak wydawał się być nieszkodliwy. I łagodny. I współczujący. I po prostu nie pasował do ogólnego obrazu. Pomarańczowy gad nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad różnicami pomiędzy ludźmi. Wszyscy byli źli. Po prostu. Ale oczywiście Nocna Furia nie byłaby sobą, gdyby pohamowała swoją ciekawość. Stormcutter nadal nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Czarny smok przyprowadził tu człowieka. Człowieka! Do Smoczej Skały – być może jedynego miejsca, gdzie smoki były jeszcze bezpieczne. Zaledwie wczoraj przyleciała tu ostatkiem sił para Zębirogów Zamkogłowych i opowiedziała wstrząsającą historię o napaści wikingów na ich Leże. Sam czteroskrzydły wciąż pamiętał dzień, w którym stracił wszystko. Pomimo upływu czasu wspomnienia nadal paliły go żywym ogniem. Jednak to nie sama obecność człowieka martwiła go najbardziej, tylko to dziwne uczucie, które mówiło mu, że chłopakowi można zaufać. Nie rozumiał tego. Widział jak Nocna Furia lata z wikingiem na grzbiecie i radość jaką to sprawiało obu. A przecież nie powinno cieszyć smoka, bo takie szybowanie było zarezerwowane dla młodych nieumiejących jeszcze latać. To tak jakby dać człowiekowi równe prawa. Jednak Stormcutter nie potrafił zbesztać Nocnej Furii i teraz siedział na jednym z występów skalnych obserwując smoka spokojnie śpiącego z człowiekiem. Nigdy nie zrozumiem jakimi ścieżkami chodzą myśli tej dwójki - pomyślał ogromny gad. - Jeśli człowiek nie kłamał to może połączył ich fakt, że obaj są outsiderami... Smok był tak zamyślony, że nie zauważył małego Zduśnego Zdecha, który również obserwował dwójkę przyjaciół. Nie byłby to jakiś szczególny problem, gdyby nie fakt, że te niepozorne gady były bardzo oddane Czerwonej Śmierci i szpiegowały dla niej. Ten osobnik nie był wyjątkiem. Szary gad zerwał się do lotu. Miał nadzieje, że zdąży przed świtem. Jego Pani była bardzo niecierpliwa ostatnimi czasy. W głowie wciąż krążyła mu podsłuchana rozmowa Króla Zdechów z Czerwoną Śmiercią. Mówili o jakiejś starej opowieści, według której pojawienie się człowieka z sercem smoka będzie oznaczało nadejście czasów pokoju. Mały szpieg nie wierzył w tą legendę. Uważał, że to tylko bajanie smoków, które nie chcą walczyć. Sam był jeszcze młody i aż do teraz nie widział człowieka na oczy. Właściwie nie wydawał mu się groźny, ale nasłuchał się wystarczająco dużo o okrucieństwie tych istot, żeby wiedzieć, iż walka z nimi jest jedyną słuszną drogą. Do wulkanu doleciał wraz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca. Był zmęczony całonocnym lotem, ale Pani nie mogła czekać. ---- Minął już tydzień odkąd Czkawka uciekł z Berk. Wydawać by się mogło, że dla mieszkańców małej wioski nic się nie zmieniło. Jednak pozory często mylą i tak właśnie było w tym wypadku. Po wystąpieniu Pyskacza wikingów zaczęło dręczyć mało znane im dotąd uczucie, które pogłębiało się za każdym razem gdy ich wzrok padał na miejsca, gdzie często przesiadywał Czkawka. Kuźnia zawiesiła swoją działalność do odwołania, a sam Pyskacz rzadko wychodził z domu i był dziwnie cichy. Stoick Ważki prowadził przygotowania do konkursu na swojego zastępcę, jednak robił to bez zbytniego entuzjazmu. Nikt głośno tego nie powiedział, ale zdecydowana większość uważała, że Berk bez Czkawki, to już nie to samo miejsce. Do wyjątków należał Sączysmark, który właśnie odgrywał scenkę w której Czkawka z wrzaskiem ucieka przed smokiem. -...i wtedy ja stanąłem na drodze tej gadziny i jednym machnięciem topora odciąłem jej wszystkie cztery łby - zakończył opowieść Sączysmark i swoim zwyczajem zaczął całować swoje bicepsy. Szpadka zrobiła maślane oczy, Śledzik i Mieczyk wydali z siebie zgodne "bleee", a Astrid pomyślała, że przydałby się teraz Czkawka, który przygasiłby Smarka jakąś celną ripostą. Czytam = Komentuję :) Rozdział 9 'Część 1' Minęły już cztery miesiące od kiedy Czkawka rozbił się na Wyspie Smoczych Snów. Dnie mijały mu na zabawach ze Szczerbatkiem i obserwowaniu wszystkich mieszkańców leża. Po tym jak Nocna Furia wybrała się na długi lot bez niego i musiał cały dzień siedzieć w jaskini,zrobił sobie drabinkę ze sznura, który przyniósł z łodzi, więc miał swobodę poruszania się po okolicy. Smoki były bardzo nieufne. Przez pierwszy tydzień omijały chłopaka szerokim łukiem, pomimo zapewnień czarnego gada o przyjaznym nastawieniu gościa. Sytuacja zmieniła się trochę po pewnym wydarzeniu, a mianowicie po lekcji językowej … Tego dnia Szczerbatek i Czkawka oblecieli niemal całą wyspę. Chłopaka bardzo interesowała jej wiecznie zamglona część, ale Nocna Furia uparcie odmawiała choćby zerknięcia w tym kierunku. Wiking wiedział, że to tam nocami latały wszystkie smoki zdolne do walki i bardzo chciał zrozumieć dlaczego. Czarny Gad wylądował na płaskowyżu Smoczej Skały, gdzie często spotykały się smoki. Czkawka podejrzewał, że przyciągały je tu ciepłe promienie zachodzącego słońca. Niemal wszystkie gady uwielbiały tę porę dnia. Wyjątkiem był Szczerbatek, który bardziej chyba lubił świt. Nocna Furia ułożyła się na swoim ulubionym kamieniu, po chwili podleciał do niej zielony Śmiertelnik Zębacz i rozpoczęła się rozmowa. Chłopak przysłuchiwał się uważnie, ale rozróżnienie dźwięków i połączenie ich z jakimiś słowami były niemal niemożliwe. Po jakimś czasie kolega Szczerbatka odleciał, a Czkawka korzystając z okazji poprosił swojego smoka o powiedzenie słowa „przepraszam”. Czarny gad popatrzył na niego zdziwiony, ale spełnił prośbę. Jednak prawdziwym szokiem było patrzenie jak człowiek próbuje go powtórzyć. Dziwne zachowanie gościa ściągnęło większość smoków. Czkawka jednak nie zwracał uwagi na tłum i uparcie zmuszał swoje gardło do współpracy, aż w końcu gady zrozumiały co mówi. -Udało mi się? Rozumiesz? - zapytał zachwycony wiking. Szczerbatek uśmiechnął się po swojemu i kiwnął chłopakowi głową. - Jea! Super! Od tamtej pory Nocna Furia cierpliwie uczyła swojego ludzkiego przyjaciela, który łapał dość szybko i z każdego zapamiętanego słowa cieszył się jak pisklę ze swoich pierwszych lotów. Większość smoków uznała próby nauczenia się ich języka za wyraz szacunku i patrzyły na przybysza trochę łaskawszym okiem. Teraz Czkawka rozumiał prawie wszystko co mówiły smoki, chociaż sam nadal uczył się wymowy tego dziwnego języka. Przez te cztery miesiące urósł trochę i zmężniał. Przestał obcinać włosy, które były wiecznie rozczochrane przez wiatr. Jednak najbardziej rzucającą się w oczy zmianą były trzy nadal zaczerwienione blizny po prawej stronie szczęki. To właśnie wydarzenie, które doprowadziło do ich powstania, dało Czkawce ostateczną akceptację smoków oraz stanowiło motywację do rozpoczęcia ćwiczeń między innymi łucznictwa i biegów... Szczerbatek leżał rozleniwiony i ani śniło mu się ruszać z nagrzanego przez słońce kamienia. Czkawka nie nalegał zbytnio, bo wiedział, że przyjaciel jest zmęczony po kolejnej nocnej wyprawie. Chłopak nie wiedział dokładnie dlaczego, ale był niemal pewny, że smoki nadal napadały na Berk. Nie zgadzała się tylko jedna ważna rzecz – żaden z nich nie przynosił jedzenia, a pierwsze co robiły po powrocie to rzucanie się na ryby. Jednak to nie zagadka nocnych eskapad tak gnębiła Czkawkę. Młody wiking po prostu się nudził. Widząc, że Nocna Furia raczej nie ma zamiaru nic robić, postanowił sam pozwiedzać wyspę. Był tu już miesiąc, a smoki go znały, więc uznał, iż nie grozi mu żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Szybko zszedł po drabince sznurowej i ruszył przez las w stronę klifów. Egzotyczne ptaki śpiewały przemykając między gałęziami. Gdzie nie gdzie błyskały kity wiewiórek. Raz pod nogami Czkawki przepełznął duży wąż w brązowe łaty. Wszędzie było pełno zieleni. Chłopakowi najbardziej podobały się kwiaty, które rosły na pniach drzew, żeby być bliżej słońca. Czasem przez gęste gałęzie przedarł się wiaterek, który przyjemnie chłodził. Niestety ta sielanka została przerwana przez niespodziewany ryk jakiegoś młodego smoka. Czkawka ze zdziwieniem uświadomił sobie, że malec najwyraźniej wzywa pomocy. Niewiele myśląc chłopak zaczął przedzierać się jak najszybciej w stronę odgłosów. Spokoju nie dawała mu tylko jedna rzecz, a mianowicie wyobrażenie tego co mogło przerazić smoka. Biegiem wpadł na jakąś polanę, a to co zobaczył sprawiło, że serce stanęło mu w gardle. Wielkiej czarnej panterze właśnie udało się przygwoździć do ziemi jakiegoś młodego Koszmara Ponocnika. Czkawka szybko wyszarpnął nóż zza paska i rzucił się na kota. Celował w szyję, ale nóż zsunął się po grubym futrze zwierzęcia i tylko paskudnie rozciął mu łapę. Drapieżnik wypuścił małego smoka zaskoczony bólem. Jego spojrzenie spoczęło na chłopaku. Pantera obnażyła kły i skoczyła. Czkawce ledwo udało się zrobić unik. Rzucił się do ucieczki mając nadzieje, że w gąszczu drapieżnikowi trudniej będzie go dopaść. Niestety nie wziął pod uwagę tego, iż jemu również będzie trudniej uciekać. Słyszał za sobą ciężki oddech pantery, pomimo swojego serca, które tłukło mu się w piersi, jakby chciało uciekać na własną rękę. Chłopak mocniej ścisnął nóż . Podjął decyzję. Jeśli ma zginąć to nie uciekając. Zatrzymał się i odwrócił gwałtownie trzymając nóż w wyprostowanych rękach na wysokości twarzy. Czas zwolnił bieg. W zwolnionym tempie widział jak wielki kot leci w powietrzu biorąc zamach łapą. Potem był oślepiający ból, który omal nie pozbawił go świadomości. Wylądował na ziemi przygnieciony bezwładnym ciałem pantery. Oszołomiony leżał bez ruchu. Z trudem chwytał płytkie oddechy. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że mu się udało. Drapieżnik nadział się na nóż, a pazury tylko go zadrasnęły. Nadal będąc w lekkim szoku wydostał się spod martwego ciała. Na czworakach podszedł do najbliższego drzewa i oparł się o nie plecami. Dotknął niepewnie prawej strony twarzy. Pierwsze rozcięcie znajdowało się mniej – więcej cal od kącika ust, a dwa kolejne przecinały mu policzek i kończyły się na linii żuchwy. Na szczęście dla Czkawki okazały się niezbyt głębokie. Ciszę przerwało nagle niepewne mrauknięcie. Chłopak spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i pomimo bólu uśmiechnął się widząc małego smoka, któremu najwyraźniej nic się nie stało. Koszmar Ponocnik przechylił główkę patrząc na Czkawkę, a następnie na martwego kota i zanim wiking zareagował zniknął między liśćmi. Nastolatek westchnął i zamknął oczy ponownie opierając głowę o drzewo. Nie czuł się na siłach wracać do Smoczej Skały. Z resztą pewnie i tak by nie trafił bo nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest. Adrenalina go opuściła i nawet nie zauważył kiedy zapadł w sen. Obudziło go dopiero pełne niepokoju poszturchiwanie Szczerbatka. -Co...? - zapytał Czkawka. - Skąd się tu wziąłeś? -Młody mnie przyprowadził – zawarczała Nocna Furia. - Wracajmy do domu. Wstaniesz? Czkawka kiwnął głową i wsiadł na grzbiet Szczerbatka. W leżu smoki powitały go krótkimi ukłonami. Chłopak zamrugał zaskoczony. -Wszyscy wiedzą – wyjaśnił krótko czarny gad wyczuwając niepewność przyjaciela i wylądował w jaskini. Wiking wyjął bandaż ze swojej torby i opatrzył sobie policzek. -Myślisz, że smoki się pogniewają jeśli zrobię sobie jakąś broń? Dzisiejsza sytuacja uświadomiła mi kilka rzeczy... - zapytał chłopak układając się do snu u boku Nocnej Furii. -Porozmawiam z Stormcutterem. Śpij – odpowiedział Szczerbatek. Po tamtej przygodzie smoki pokazały Czkawce niezwykłe miejsce, które stało się jednym z jego ulubionych na wyspie. Część 2 O podziemiach Smoczej Skały Czkawka dowiedział się w dość nietypowy sposób. Kilka dni po przygodzie z panterą Szczerbatek, za niechętnym pozwoleniem Stormcuttera, zabrał tam chłopaka. Wiking bardzo się ucieszył, kiedy czarny smok powiedział mu, że mają na wyspie miejsce gdzie zbierają różne ludzkie rzeczy. Nocna Furia widząc entuzjazm swojego przyjaciela postanowiła zrobić mu mały dowcip... -Szczerbatku! Przecież tu nic nie ma! - wykrzyknął zirytowany lekko Czkawka. Nocna Furia zabrała ich na drugą stronę płaskowyżu, która była usiana dość szerokimi półkami skalnymi o różnych kolorach. Rosły tu również niezwykłe górskie rośliny. Młodemu wikingowi bardzo podobało się to miejsce i był pewien, że nie raz i nie dwa będzie tu przychodził, żeby porysować, ale teraz był zniecierpliwiony. Szczerbatek zaraz po lądowaniu powiedział mu, żeby poszukał wejścia, a sam ułożył się na skałach i wygrzewał w popołudniowym słońcu. Czkawka obejrzał dokładnie wszystkie ściany i zajrzał pod każdy kamień, ale nie znalazł nic co choć trochę przypominałoby wejście do tajemniczej jaskini. Smok tymczasem w myślach śmiał się do łez obserwując wysiłki człowieka. Wiedział, że to czysta złośliwość, ale był bardzo ciekawy jak daleko sięga cierpliwość i zapał chłopaka, dlatego specjalnie ułożył się na wlocie wąskiego tunelu, którego kazał mu szukać. Dwie godziny... Ha! Wygrałem zakład. Doprawdy. Stormcutter nawet jeśli nienawidzi ludzi mógłby docenić upór Czkawki – pomyślał zadowolony smok, po czym wstał i przeciągnął się. -Więc może to nie ta półka – powiedział chłopakowi, któremu opadła szczeka. -Ty tak serio?! -Oczywiście. Rzadko tu bywam. - ziewnął Szczerbatek. - Choć polecimy na tą wyższą. Czkawka przez chwilę tylko gapił się na przyjaciela z niedowierzaniem. W końcu z westchnieniem podszedł do smoka. Już miał wsiąść na jego grzbiet, kiedy ten odskoczył lekko w bok. Chłopak zrobił krok do przodu i wpadł do tunelu. Słysząc krzyk Czkawki Nocna Furia zaśmiała się po swojemu i poderwała się do lotu. -Aaaaa! - wrzask wikinga urwał się gwałtownie, kiedy wylądował na stercie skór. Nastolatek rozglądał się oszołomiony. Widok był niesamowity. Jaskinia świeciła. Dosłownie. Na ścianach było wiele kryształów, które odbijały wielokrotnie od siebie nawzajem wiązki światła wpadające przez kilka wąziutkich tuneli na jednej ze ścian. Grota była dość duża i niemal cała wypełniona przeróżnymi przedmiotami. Czkawka widział góry broni, książek, skór, naczyń, a nawet złota i klejnotów. Lekko oszołomiony chłopak wstał i podszedł do zbioru ksiąg. Otworzył pierwszą z brzegu i z zachwytem zauważył, że potrafi odczytać runy, którymi zapisany był tom. -I kolejny zakład wygrany... - zamruczał Szczerbatek podchodząc do człowieka. -Jak tu wszedłeś? Przecież tunel do którego przez ciebie wpadłem jest za wąski dla ciebie. I o jakim zakładzie mówisz? - zapytał Czkawka. -Normalnie – odmruknęła Nocna Furia. - Tam w kącie jest jeden z tuneli Szeptozgonów. -To dlaczego nie weszliśmy tamtędy od razu? - burknął lekko zirytowany chłopak. - Naprawdę musiałeś robić sobie ze mnie żarty? -Oj nie złość się. Ty chciałeś wiedzieć jak szybko mogę latać, a ja gdzie ma granice twój upór – uśmiechnął się smok. - Po za tym wejście do szybu, którym tu wleciałem jest pod wodą. A ty nie lubisz kąpieli... -Owszem nie lubię pływać w lodowatej wodzie w ubraniu – prychnął chłopak. - A ty tylko takie mi robisz. Z resztą nieważne. Co za zakłady robiłeś? -Pierwszy o to, że będziesz szukał wejścia dłużej niż godzinę bez narzekania, a drugi był o to gdzie podejdziesz najpierw. Stormcutter obstawiał broń albo klejnoty, a ja książki albo narzędzia. - odpowiedział Szczerbatek. - No nie gniewaj się już – dodał po chwili widząc nadal nachmurzoną minę przyjaciela i zaczął lizać go po twarzy. -Ok. Ok! Wybaczam ci tylko przestań! - wykrzyknął Czkawka ze śmiechem odpychając delikatnie pysk Nocnej Furii. - Skąd to wszystko się tu wzięło? - zapytał wiking strzepując z siebie ślinę. -Ze statków, które rozbijały się na skałach po zachodniej stronie wyspy - wyjaśnił krótko czarny smok. -Tam gdzie jest ta dziwna mgła? Właściwie czemu tam nie latamy? - dopytywał Czkawka. -Ile razy mam powtarzać, że nie mogę Ci tego wyjaśnić? Chodź, lepiej wybierz sobie broń – mruknął smok wyraźnie posmutniały po wzmiance o dziwnym miejscu na wyspie. Chłopak uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do przyjaciela i podrapał go po głowie. -Mogę zabrać też jakieś książki i narzędzia? - zapytał ostrożnie -Oczywiście. Weź sobie cokolwiek ci się przyda. Tam były torby – zawarczał smok. Czkawka wziął ze sobą łuk refleksyjny, długi nóż, małą kuszę, trochę ubrań, narzędzi, dwie książki o ziołach i trzy o sztuce leczenia oraz gruby notatnik. Torba była ciężka, a szyb stromy, więc chłopak z niechęcią wybrał kąpiel w oceanie na grzbiecie przyjaciela. Od tamtej pory minęło już trzy miesiące. Czkawka zapisał pół swojego zeszytu rysunkami i notatkami o umiejętnościach i zwyczajach wszystkich rodzajach smoków ze Smoczej Skały. Potrafił mniej lub bardziej celnie strzelać z łuku i kuszy. Grota Szczerbatka została przez niego napełniona przeróżnymi projektami protez dla ułomnych smoków oraz maszyn i broni, woreczkami z suszonymi ziołami, narzędziami oraz ogromem innych rzeczy. Smoki przyzwyczaiły się zupełnie do nowego lokatora i patrzyły na jego poczynania z pewnym rozbawieniem. Czkawki było wszędzie pełno. Co rusz Szczerbatek musiał wyciągać go z jakiś kłopotów. Odbijał to sobie robiąc żarty swojemu przyjacielowi, co zapoczątkowało sezon psot. Nawet Stormcutter uśmiechnął się widząc Nocną Furie pomalowaną w tęczowe paski, co było zemstą Czkawki za wrzucenie do oceanu. Szczerbatek miał pecha, że akurat wtedy chłopak bawił się w robienie barwników. Niestety jak to w życiu bywa w końcu coś musiało się zepsuć. Małymi kroczkami, ale nieubłaganie, nadchodziła zima... PS. Krytyka również jest mile widziana. Nie bójcie się mnie czepiać. To tylko ulepszy to opowiadanie i być może również następne :) PS1. Chcecie konkurs? Rozdział 10 Dziękuję za wszystkie wasze komentarze :) Rozdział z dedykacją dla Tawny Owl jako najbardziej aktywnego komentatora. Czerwona Śmierć była wściekła. Do tej pory nie wierzyła w opowieści. Właśnie tym dla niej były, legendami, które opowiada się, żeby odbudować nadzieję. Sytuacja uległa zmianie. Ten człowiek ze Smoczej Skały zdecydowanie nadawał się na bohatera, który wprowadzi pokój. Odważny, lojalny, zdeterminowany... Jej szpiedzy mieli zaskakująco dużo dobrych rzeczy do powiedzenia na jego temat, biorąc po uwagę zapiekłą nienawiść, która trwała od wieków. Ostatnią rzeczą, której chciała Czerwona Śmierć był pokój. Była już bardzo stara i jedyną rzeczą trzymającą ją przy życiu była żądza zemsty. Doskonale pamiętała swoje pierwsze Leże. Jej ojciec był wspaniałym alfą – dobrym i potężnym, a matka służyła mu mądrymi radami. Ona miała być przyszłą królową. Życie widziała w barwach tęczy. Jednak wszystko to spłonęło wraz z przybyciem ludzi, pozostawiając po sobie popioły i żar, który tlił się w niej nawet teraz. Była jedyną ocalałą. Wylądowała na tej wyspie i zaczęła werbować smoki, które również chciały się zemścić. Jednak wyniszczająca wojna szybko przestała podobać się większości gadów. Naprawdę wierne pozostały jej tylko Zduśne Zdechy. Reszta smoków robiła to ze strachu i pod presją przymusu alfy, który jednak robił się coraz słabszy tak samo jak sama Czerwona Śmierć. Ogromna smoczyca zamknęła oczy i skoncentrowała się na wysyłaniu Wezwania. Chciała pozbyć się nieproszonego gościa. Nie mogła po prostu zabić Nocnej Furii, a żaden smok nie chciał się narażać czarnemu smokowi i zabić człowieka, więc Czerwona Śmierć postanowiła rozegrać to inaczej. Miała plan. Już po dziesięciu minutach w wygasłym wulkanie zaczęli zbierać się smoczy wojownicy. Szczerbatek miał złe przeczucia. Do tej pory był przekonany, że Czerwona Śmierć nie wie o Czkawce. Jednak coś w jej spojrzeniu sprawiło, że zadrżał. Nie mogła go po prostu zabić. Nie, jeśli chciała uniknąć buntu. Wiedział o tym. Był jednym ze smoków, które dołączyły do niej z własnej woli i zawarł z nią kontrakt. Obiecała mu ochronę, a on pomoc przy napadach na ludzkie wioski. Jednak nie był niezastąpiony i jeżeli Ona to wie... -Nocna Furia zajmie się wyeliminowaniem łowców, którzy wznowili ostatnio polowania w okolicy. Masz zabić. Ci ludzie nie przynoszą nam żadnych korzyści. Nie hodują owiec, ani jaków. Są zupełnie nie potrzebni. Zasadź się na nich w Przesmyku Czaszek. -Ale sam mogę nie... - zaczął niepewnie czarny smok. -Cisza. Już wydałam rozkazy. Wykonać. Gady szybko się rozpierzchły. Wiedziały jak okrutna potrafi być Czerwona Śmierć. Narażanie się jej nigdy nie było mądre, a szczególnie teraz, kiedy najwyraźniej postanowiła pozbyć się Nocnej Furii. Żaden smok nie miał wątpliwości, że misja zabicia łowców jest samobójcza. Sam czarny smok zacisnął szczęki. Nie mógł się zbuntować. Alfa pomimo wieku wciąż była zbyt silna. Nie mógł uciec. Zduśne Zdechy by go wytropiły albo ludzie w końcu by go dopadli. Na archipelagu nagle zaczęło się robić ciasno. Świadomość, że nie ma żadnego planu napawała go przerażeniem. Bał się również o Czkawkę. Przez cztery miesiące przywiązał się do niego z wzajemnością. Nawet pozostali mieszkańcy Smoczej Skały go zaakceptowali. Nie miał jednak wątpliwości, że gdy go zabraknie któryś rządny zemsty smok się wyłamie i skrzywdzi chłopaka. Nocna Furia wzięła głębszy wdech i skierowała się do miejsca, gdzie miała się zaczaić na łowców. Czerwona Śmierć miała naprawdę dobre informacje. Ledwie czarny gad wylądował we wskazanym miejscu na horyzoncie pojawił statek z niebieskimi żaglami. Przesmyk Czaszek był idealnym miejscem na zasadzkę. Niemal ciągle unosiła się tu gęsta mgła, więc załogi okrętów skupiały się omijaniu zdradliwych podwodnych skał, a nie wypatrywaniu niebezpieczeństw. Ludzie rzadko się tu zapuszczali, a jeszcze rzadziej opuszczali te okolice. Smoki zazdrośnie strzegły swoich tajemnic sprawnie wykorzystując naturalne przeszkody. Niewielki stateczek właśnie wpływał między skały. Teraz – pomyślał Szczerbatek i wystrzelił plazmę w statek. Zostało już tylko 5 splunięć... A teraz konkurs :) 1.Nawet jeśli według was mam talent pisarski, to grafika jest dla mnie czarną magią ;) Dlatego tematem konkursu jest okładka do tego opowiadania. Jeśli komuś będzie się chcieć to praca zwycięscy z wszyskimi honorami będzie oficjalną okładką mojego opowiadania. Oczywiście wasze prawa autorskie pozostaną nienaruszone i we wprowadzeniu pojawi się informacja o autorze obrazka :) 2.Były kawały. Teraz kolej na wirszyki! By żyło się weselej ;) Jeśli ktoś chce się podawić rymami to niech ułoży zabawny wierszyk o tematyce JWS. Dla zwycięsców oczywiście dedyki :) Do końca lutego czekam na wasze prace.'' '' Rozdział 11 Dedyk dla wszystkich, którzy mają swoje drugie połówki i cieszą się swoim świętem oraz dla singli, którzy nie muszą się przejmować kupnem prezentów, organizowaniem kolacji przy świecach i tym podobnych rzeczy ;) Miłego czytania! Czkawka nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu. Obudził się, kiedy Szczerbatek wylatywał z jaskini. Nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Smoki ostatnio często udawały się gdzieś w nocy. W końcu przestał prosić Nocną Furię, żeby wyjawiła mu sekret tych eskapad. Przyzwyczaił się, że czarny gad wraca z pierwszymi promieniami słońca i resztę dnia odpoczywa. Zwykle dużo wtedy rozmawiali. Czkawka wypytywał smoka o wszystko co tylko przyszło mu do głowy i zapisywał w notatniku, a jeśli gad był zbyt zmęczony chłopak czytał książki głaszcząc go. Nastolatek nie chciał dopuszczać do siebie myśli, że to kiedyś może się zmienić. Aż do dzisiaj. Było już niemal południe, a Szczerbatek nie wrócił z innymi smokami. Czkawka rzadko rozmawiał z kimś oprócz Nocnej Furii. Po jego walce z panterą smoki przestały ciągle na niego warczeć, ale nadal były nieufne i raczej unikały konfrontacji z nim. Chłopak obawiał się trochę ich reakcji, ale nie widział innego rozwiązania. Nie mógł po prostu siedzieć bezczynnie. Z trudem wdrapał się na płaskowyż i zaczął rozglądać się za Stormcutterem. Ogromny smok zawsze pomagał tu rannym gadom. Tym razem nie było inaczej. Czkawka podszedł do niego ostrożnie. Wziął głębszy oddech i zawarczał lekko na powitanie. Pomarańczowy olbrzym spojrzał na niego. Czkawka zdziwił się widząc w jego oczach jedynie pytanie i smutek zamiast zwyczajowej niechęci. Pewnie jest zmęczony. Proszę. Niech to oznacza tylko, że jest zmęczony, a nie, że Szczerbatek...''Strach ścisnął serce chłopaka. -Gdzie jest Nocna Furia? - wiking miał nadzieję, że nic nie przekręcił. Uczył się szybko, ale nadal zdarzały mu się wpadki. Pomarańczowy gad warknął lekko przez nos i rzucił Czkawce nieprzyjazne spojrzenie. -Nie wiem. Ale gdybym miał zgadywać powiedziałbym, że nie żyje. - po tych słowach odwrócił się gwałtownie, żeby ukryć swoje emocje. Młody wiking poczuł, że miękną mu kolana. ''To nie może być prawda...Nie pozwolę na to. Znajdę go. - ''Czkawka nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że to głupie i bezsensowne. Zacisnął wargi i zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył do jaskini. Smoki nie zwracały na niego żadnej uwagi. Były zbyt zszokowane słowami Stormcuttera. Nocna Furia była najsilniejszym smokiem zaraz po Czerwonej Śmierci oraz ich wiernym towarzyszem. Może była trochę dziwna i wiecznie ciekawa, ale i tak wiele gadów uważało ją za przyjaciela. Żaden z nich nie spodziewał się, że może go tak szybko zabraknąć. Oczywiście smoki brały pod uwagę, że przy tym zadaniu może odnieść rany, ale nikt nie przypuszczał, iż po prostu nie wróci. Czkawka tymczasem wziął z jaskini swoją ulubioną torbę i zaczął ją pakować na dłuższą wędrówkę. Wiedział, że tam gdzie chce iść nie zabierze go żaden smok, nawet gdyby w ogóle zgodził się wziąć go na grzbiet. Szybko wybrał kilka ziół leczniczych. ''Skoro Szczerbatek nie wrócił pewnie jest ranny – ''z tą myślą Czkawka zapakował jeszcze kilka bandaży. Po chwili w torbie wylądował również koc, lina oraz hubka i krzesiwo. Chłopak sięgnął po łuk refleksyjny, z którego potrafił strzelać najszybciej i najcelniej z irytacją zauważając, że skończyły mu się strzały. Zarzucił bagaż na ramię i szybkim krokiem ruszył do podziemnego skarbca. Szczerbatek poprosił jakiegoś Szeptozgona, żeby zrobił tunel, który łączy teraz ich jaskinię z podziemiami. Czkawka wziął pierwszy lepszy kołczan, zapiął na plecach i niemal biegiem ruszył z powrotem na powierzchnię. Przeklinał w myślach każdą minutę swojego opóźnienia. Szybko ominął jezioro i truchtem ruszył na zachód najkrótszą drogą przez las. Chciał biec na złamanie karku, ale wiedział, że siły skończą mu się już po półgodzinie biegu, więc zmuszał się do wolniejszego tempa co nie było wcale łatwe. Nie uszedł trzystu metrów, kiedy usłyszał nad sobą ryk Koszmara Ponocnika. Zaskoczony przystanął i zadarł głowę do góry. Rozpoznał matkę młodego smoka, którego uratował od pazurów i kłów pantery. Dumna smoczyca podziękowała mu osobiście i czasami wymieniali ze sobą uprzejmości, ale choć darzyła go wdzięcznością nadal trzymała dystans. -Idziesz szukać Nocnej Furii – to nie było pytanie, więc Czkawka jedynie skinął głową. - Mogę Ci pomóc. -Wiesz gdzie on jest? - zapytał z nadzieją chłopak. -Gdybym wiedziała, to powiedziałabym Stormcutterowi – parsknął Ponocnik. - Wiem gdzie miał być zanim zaginął. Mogę Cię zabrać w okolice tego miejsca, ale dalej będziesz musiał radzić sobie sam. -Dlaczego nie możesz poszukać ze mną? - Czkawka był zmieszany i lekko zdenerwowany. - Jeśli myślicie, że może żyć to czemu go nie szukacie?! Smoczyca wzdrygnęła się nieznacznie na ostry ton głosu. -Nie możemy. To sprowadziłoby na nas niebezpieczeństwo. Mam wobec ciebie dług wdzięczności. Być może to jedyna okazja, by go spłacić. W innym wypadku nigdy bym się nie odważyła na coś takiego. -Dobrze. Tylko szybko. Jeśli jest ranny, liczy się każda minuta. - Wiking za bardzo bał się o przyjaciela, by przejmować się swoją oschłością i jak odbierze ją Koszmar Ponocnik. Smoczyca zdawała się to rozumieć, bo tylko kiwnęła łbem, chwyciła Czkawkę w pazury i zerwała się do lotu. '''Ok. Możecie mnie zamordować, ale ciąg dalszy będzie dopiero w sobotę (21.02.15r.) (jeśli liczba komentarzy mnie usatysfakcjonuje) lub w poniedziałek(23.02.15r.). Niestety szkoła mnie mocno ogranicza w zakresie czasu wolnego.' Rozdział 12 Dziękuję za wszystkie wasze komentarze. Nie chodzi mi o ilość Agadoo. Chciałam zmotywować do napisania kilku słów tych co czytali i nie chciało im się komętnąć. Chyba mi się udało :) Co do rozdziału... Wystpują sceny powiedzmy DRASTYCZNE. Czujcie się ostrzeżeni. Podróż zakończyła się szybciej niż Czkawka by sobie tego życzył. Samica Koszmara Ponocnika wysadziła go na samej granicy mgły i oświadczyła, że nie może lecieć dalej. Wytłumaczyła wikingowi jak dostać się do Przesmyku Czaszek i odleciała czym prędzej. Chłopak z niepokojem spojrzał na tajemniczą parę unoszącą się w powietrzu. Westchnął i ruszył szybkim krokiem w kierunku wskazanym przez smoczycę mętnie zastanawiając się dlaczego wszystkie smoki niemal panicznie boją się tego miejsca. Było co prawda upiorne, ale nie dostrzegał nic co mogłoby przerazić ogromne gady. Gdyby nie kompas na pewno by zabłądził. Wszystko gubiło się we mgle. Ostre skały pojawiały się czasami przed samą twarzą, a kłęby pary poruszały się ciągle przybierając dziwne, niepokojące kształty. Czkawka ciągle musiał powtarzać sobie, że to tylko zjawisko naturalne, żeby uspokoić swoją wybujałą wyobraźnię. Jego ręka co jakiś czas niemal bezwiednie zahaczała o rękojeść sporego noża sterczącego zza paska. Po godzinie wędrówki wiking miał na koncie już cztery upadki. Podrapane dłonie i kolana piekły niemiłosiernie, ale Czkawka ledwo to zauważał. W myślach wciąż widział uśmiechniętą mordkę swojego przyjaciela. Pomimo, że poznał Nocną Furię zaledwie pięć miesięcy temu czuł, iż jest to najważniejsza osoba w jego życiu. Od żadnego człowieka nie doświadczył niczego oprócz drwin lub obojętności. Pyskacz co prawda próbował, ale nigdy nie postawił się Stoickowi. Przy Szczerbatku po raz pierwszy czuł, że może być sobą bez żadnych kompromisów. Nocna Furia zawsze go broniła, dbała o jego samopoczucie i po prostu była dla niego. Czkawka nie mógł zrozumieć jak tak wspaniałe stworzenie może go lubić. Teraz mógł odwdzięczyć się za tą bezwarunkową akceptację i nie miał zamiaru dopuścić do porażki. Z zamyślenia wyrwała go woda w butach. Zaskoczony chłopak zatrzymał się i spojrzał na ziemię. Stał po kostki w wodzie. Mgła unosiła się tutaj trochę wyżej i była mniej gęsta, więc wiking mógł dostrzec charakterystyczną skałę opisaną przez Koszmara Ponocnika. Problem był w tym, że znajdowała się ona jakieś pięćset metrów od brzegu. Czkawka zastanawiał się jak to możliwe, że smoczyca pominęła tak ważny szczegół i z rozpaczą uświadomił sobie, iż dla niej nie był on tak znaczący, ponieważ umiała latać. Muszę się tam dostać – pomyślał z determinacją. - Tylko jak? ''Chłopak ruszył wzdłuż brzegu wypatrując jakiegoś drewna lub czegokolwiek co mogłoby mu pomóc. Po półgodzinie poszukiwań zgromadził cztery spore deski. Westchnął i postanowił radzić sobie z tym co miał. Niemal godzinę zajęło mu związanie drewna tak, żeby tworzyło w miarę stabilną tratwę, która składała się z trzech desek i odrobinę zbyt krótkiego kawałka liny. Czwartą najwęższą deskę Czkawka wykorzystał jako wiosło. Okolica Przesmyku Czaszek przedstawiała sobą straszny widok. Młody wiking miał wrażenie, że odgłos kropel wody spadających z prowizorycznego wiosła brzmi nienaturalnie głośno w wszechobecnej ciszy. Wszystko było szare i ponure. Nie było żadnych śladów życia. Chłopak nie zauważył żadnego ptaka, czy ryby. Atmosfera była ciężka i przesączona strachem. Czkawka poczuł ulgę, kiedy w końcu przybił do skały w kształcie ogromnej czaszki. Z trudem wdrapał się na sam czubek. Widok jaki zastał sprawił, że jego żołądek podszedł do gardła. Przy podstawie wielkiego kamienia woda naniosła piasek, tworząc małą plażę, na której teraz na prawej burcie leżał statek. Czkawka mógł wyraźnie zobaczyć pokład, a raczej to co z niego zostało. Maszt był przypalony przy podstawie okutej metalem. Na pokładzie leżały czyjeś zwęglone szczątki. Niebieskie płótno żagla było podarte, nadpalone i w jednym miejscu przesiąknięte krwią. Czkawka podejrzewał, że przykrywa kolejnego trupa. Chłopak przełknął ślinę i zsunął się ze skały lądując na piasku na lekko ugiętych kolanach. Omal nie krzyknął, kiedy zorientował się, że obok leżą następne zwłoki. Ten człowiek chyba bronił się najdłużej. W ręku nadal trzymał kuszę. Zabiło go rozerwane gardło. Krew była wszędzie. Chłopak powstrzymał odruch wymiotny i postanowił sprawdzić, czy ktoś przeżył tą bitwę. Przy statku znalazł kolejnych pięciu martwych mężczyzn. Było ich ośmiu. ''To dziwne. Według wierzeń powinno się pływać z nieparzystą liczbą załogi.['Nie ma to nic wspólnego z faktycznymi wierzeniami wikingów. Wymyśliłam to na potrzeby opowiadania -przyp.aut]' - pomyślał Czkawka. - Pewnie jeden wypadł za burtę. - ''Wyjaśnił to sobie i starał się zignorować złe przeczucie. ''To pewnie byli łowcy, których miał się pozbyć Szczerbatek. - ''Przełknął ciężko ignorując myśl, że on też był człowiekiem. Wiedział o misij Nocnej Furii od smoczycy, ale zobaczenie tego na własne oczy było gorsze od wyobrażeń.- ''To wojna. Są ofiary. Wiesz, że to nie sprawia mu przyjemności. - ''Uspokoił się w myślach. - ''No dobrze. Tylko gdzie jest Szczerbatek? Rozdział 13 Jeden z rzadkich podmuchów wiatru rozgonił trochę mgłę i Czkawka mógł zobaczyć drugą stronę przesmyku. Obie wyspy dzieliło jakieś dwadzieścia metrów głębokiej wody. -Nie. - szepnął chłopak. - Nie. To nie może być prawda. Na tamtej plaży leżał Szczerbatek. Był związany, jego ogon przygniatały jakieś kamienie Wiking nawet z tej odległości widział czarną krew, która wsiąknęła w piasek. Czkawka zupełnie stracił zainteresowanie martwymi łowcami, a strach o przyjaciela ścisnął mu serce. Szybko podbiegł do statku, z trudem wyciągnął małą łódkę i zepchnął ją na wodę. Szybko pokonał przesmyk. Wciągnął szalupę na brzeg, żeby nie odpłynęła i podbiegł do leżącego nieruchomo Szczerbatka. Upadł przy nim na kolana i bez zastanowienia zaczął przecinać liny. Czarny smok cicho jęknął. -Ciii. Jestem tu Szczerbatku. Wszystko... - głos Czkawki się załamał. - Wszystko będzie dobrze. Nocna Furia uspokoiła się, chociaż było po niej widać, że bardzo cierpi. Nastolatek starał się być delikatny, ale było to trudne szczególnie przy wyciąganiu bełtów. Kilka przebiło się przez twardą skórę gada, a niektóre dotarły niemal do kości. Czkawka na razie nie przejmował się przygniecioną lotką przyjaciela i zaczął oczyszczać i opatrywać rany smoka. Szczerbatek znosił to cierpliwie. Pomogła też smoczymiętka, która oprócz upajania miała jeszcze właściwości znieczulające. Wiking bardzo się cieszył, że ignorował docinki Szczerba odnośnie jego nauki leczenia. Smok twierdził, że lecznicza ślina Tide Glidera, który mieszkał głębinach morza koło klifów wyspy, jest wystarczająca, więc uczenie się o ziołach to strata czasu. Cóż, teraz go tu nie ma. Czkawka był tak zajęty, że nie usłyszał cichych kroków. Mylił się również myśląc, że wszyscy łowcy zginęli. Kiedy Szczerbatek poczuł, że chłopak skończył zakładać opatrunki, otworzył oczy i zaraz ryknął ostrzegawczo. Czkawka odwrócił się gwałtownie i zamarł. Ku niemu powolnym, spokojnym krokiem szedł potężny wiking z dużym mieczem w ręku. W jego oczach płonęło szaleństwo, a paskudny uśmiech sprawił, że włosy na karku Czkawki stanęły dęba. -Zdrajca. - głos łowcy był głęboki, ale szorstki i nieprzyjemny dla ucha. Chłopak w końcu się otrząsnął i sięgnął po łuk, tylko po to, żeby zorientować się, że zostawił na drugim brzegu, kiedy wyciągał szalupę z łodzi. Klnąc w myślach swoje gapiostwo wyciągnął zza paska nóż, na którego widok wiking wybuchnął śmiechem. Czkawka zacisnął zęby, wstał i wyprostował się dumnie. Umrze. Wiedział to. Teraz ważne było jak zginie. Szczerbatek zawsze go chronił. Teraz jego kolej. -Nie bądź głupi, chłopaczku. Masz jeszcze szanse przeżyć. Po prostu odpłyń stąd tą łódką, w czasie kiedy ja będę wykańczał powoli tego potwora. - zaproponował nieznajomy. -On ma rację... - mruknął pół przytomnie Szczerbatek próbując się podnieść. - Uciekaj... -Nie ma mowy. - Czkawka dziękował wszystkim bogom za to, że jego głos nie zadrżał. Bał się bardzo, ale nie mógł zostawić Nocnej Furii na pastwę tego szaleńca. - Nie pozwolę Ci go zabić. Po moim trupie! -To się da załatwić. - zaśmiał się wiking i wznowił swój marsz w stronę smoka. Umysł Czkawki pracował na podwójnych obrotach. Nastolatek zauważył, że łowca idzie wolno, bo jest ranny w nogę, a nie po to, żeby wzbudzić grozę i dostrzegł w tym swoją szansę. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej pobiegł na wikinga. Wojownik zamachnął się mieczem. Czkawka zrobił szybki unik i wbił nóż w pierś łowcy, a przynajmniej próbował, bo ostrze nawet nie zadrasnęło pancerza. Chłopak musiał odskoczyć, żeby uniknąć straty głowy. Nieznajomy zaśmiał się ponownie. -To mogłoby się udać, gdybym nie miał na sobie skóry Gronkla. Nie uszkodziłbyś jej toporem, a co dopiero takim nożykiem. Czkawka przełknął ślinę. Jego szanse na przeżycie znów gwałtownie spadły.'' Może jeśli zranię go wystarczająco mocno w rękę, w której trzyma miecz, uda mi się go pokonać. - myślał chłopak. Znów doskoczył do wojownika i tym razem udało mu się zadać ranę, zanim znów musiał uciekać. Na jego nieszczęście cięcie było płytkie. Zanim mógł pomyśleć został zmuszony do wykonania kolejnego uniku. Najwyraźniej łowca postanowił zakończyć tą farsę. Czkawka był na straconej pozycji, ale nie miał zamiaru się poddawać. Szczerbatkowi w końcu udało się wstać. Nadal jednak nie mógł pomóc przyjacielowi. Był za słaby, żeby użyć plazmy, a jego przygnieciona lotka nie pozwalała mu się ruszyć. Nocna Furia próbowała poruszyć kamień, ale był zbyt ciężki. Z nadzieją patrzyła jak Czkawka uskakuje przed ciosami samemu zadając rany. Były raczej drobne, ale jeśli wiking straci koncentracje pod wpływem utraty krwi, Czkawka być może zdoła wygrać. Wszystko szło dobrze do momentu, kiedy nastolatek pośliznął się na wilgotnym piasku i upadł na plecy. Wojownik zamachnął się mieczem. Ostrze zaczęło opadać. Szczerbatek widział wszystko w zwolnionym tempie. Spojrzał kątem oka na swój uwięziony ogon i podjął decyzję. Rozdział 14 '''Zwycięzcą konkursu na wiersz jest bezapelacyjnie Misza 07. Wielkie brawa dla Ciebie'! Wybór okładki nie był już taki prosty. Wszystkie są piękne i każda ma inny styl. Wszystkim autorom gratuluję talentu. Niestety okładka może być tylko jedna i po długich przemyśleniach wybrałam pracę Saphiry2002. OGROMNIASTY DEDYK DLA ZWYCIĘZCÓW :) Ból. Rozdzierający, oślepiający, gwałtowny ból. Nocna Furia wydała z siebie ryk przepełniony cierpieniem. Ciężki miecz wojownika zamiast zadać śmiertelne cięcie zaledwie musnął lewą nogę Czkawki, kiedy łowca odskoczył zaskoczony w bok. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widział. Smok się uwolnił, płacąc za to częścią ogona i teraz szykował się do skoku. Szczerbatek w jednej chwili przestał czuć cokolwiek oprócz wypełniającej go furii. Jego ból i wyczerpanie odeszły w zapomnienie. Ten człowiek ośmielił się skrzywdzić Czkawkę i musiał za to zapłacić. Zapach krwi chłopaka wypchnął z jego umysłu wszystkie inne myśli. Czarny gad skoczył. Łowca chciał zasłonić się mieczem, ale smok wytrącił mu go z ręki jednym machnięciem łapy, po czym zacisnął szczęki na szyi przeciwnika. Wiking nie zdążył krzyknąć. Rozległo się paskudne chrupnięcie i człowiek zwiotczał. Pysk Nocnej Furii wypełniła krew. Smok wypuścił swoją ofiarę i spojrzał na Czkawkę. Oczy chłopaka były rozszerzone z szoku. Widząc strach przyjaciela Szczerbatek poczuł, że cała furia z niego ulatuje pozostawiając po sobie jedynie smutek i ból. Wiedział, że nic co teraz zrobi nie uspokoi nastolatka. W końcu zabił na jego oczach. Adrenalina odeszła całkowicie, więc mógł znów poczuć bardzo wyraźnie każdą ranę. Smok wziął głębszy wdech i niepewnie obejrzał się na swój ogon. Wyglądał strasznie. Z lewej lotki został jedynie postrzępiony pas skóry i mały fragment złamanej kości. Nocna Furia była tak zaabsorbowana tym widokiem, że nie zauważyła, kiedy Czkawka podszedł do niej niepewnie. Dopiero delikatny dotyk dłoni wybudził go z transu. Szczerbatek podniósł głowę i napotkał spojrzenie przyjaciela, w którym nie było już lęku. -Nie boję się ciebie – powiedział cicho chłopak widząc zaskoczenie smoka. - Wiem, że zrobiłeś to, żeby mnie chronić. Nigdy nie zdołam Ci się za to odwdzięczyć – dodał patrząc na ogon Szczerbatka. Nocna Furia zadrżała i położyła się na ziemi czując, że traci oparcie w łapach. Czkawka pogładził ją ostrożnie po pysku, po czym zabrał się za opatrywanie ogona. -Będzie bolało – ostrzegł smoka. - Muszę odciąć resztę lotki. I tak nie będziesz miał z niej pożytku, a tak być może uda mi się wymyślić jakąś protezę. Szczerbatek pokiwał głową na zgodę i odwrócił głowę, żeby nie patrzeć. Chłopak wyprostował ostrożnie strzępki lotki i odciął je jednym szybkim cięciem. Nocna Furia znów ryknęła z bólu. Polało się więcej krwi, którą wiking natychmiast zaczął tamować nakładając przygotowane wcześniej zioła i zaciskając mocno bandażem. -Czemu to zrobiłeś? - zapytał cicho Czkawka gładząc łuski drżącego przyjaciela. -Gdybyś zginął już nic nie miało by sensu – mruknął z wysiłkiem Szczerbatek. Kiedy chłopak złapał pełne oddania spojrzenie oczu tak podobnych do jego własnych, nie mógł już dłużej powstrzymywać łez, które zaczęły spływać po jego policzkach mocząc mu koszulę. Czarny smok spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony. -To nic Szczerbatku. Ja... Nic mi nie jest. Po prostu... - Czkawka nie miał pojęcia jak wyrazić słowami to co czuł, więc przytulił się delikatnie do przyjaciela uważając, żeby nie sprawić mu więcej bólu. Gad zrozumiał wszystko i okrył przyjaciela skrzydłem. Przez gęstniejącą mgłę przedostało się kilka ciepłych promieni zachodzącego słońca. Szczerbatek patrzył w dal zastanawiając się jak teraz będzie wyglądało jego życie. Nie mógł latać. Teraz kiedy ból nie był tak uciążliwy ta świadomość dotarła do niego z całą siłą, ale nadal nie żałował. Spojrzał na Czkawkę, który już zasnął. Na jego policzkach widać było ślady zaschniętych łez. Nocna Furia nigdy nie przypuszczała, że będzie myśleć o jakimkolwiek człowieku jak o bracie, ale tym właśnie był dla niej Czkawka. W zielonych oczach chłopaka często dostrzegała zachwyt i wdzięczność, nawet za te najmniejsze rzeczy. Szczerbatek do niedawna był przekonany, że ludzie nie mają już w sobie tych uczuć. Czarny smok w końcu poddał się zmęczeniu i zasnął przyciskając przyjaciela mocniej do siebie. Rozdział 15 'Część 1' Był piękny jesienny dzień. Prawdopodobnie jeden z ostatnich w tym roku. Stoicka obudziły ciepłe promienie słońca padające na jego twarz. Potężny wiking ziewnął przeciągle. Nagle poczuł irracjonalny niepokój .Wyjrzał przez okno. Wszystko wydawało się być w porządku. Liście na drzewach mieniły się wszystkimi odcieniami czerwieni, pomarańczu i żółci. Ptaki śpiewały, gdzieś na łące beczały owce, a od kuźni dochodził odgłos młota uderzającego o kowadło. Tak. Pyskacz na prośbę wodza uruchomił znów kuźnię, która działała już do trzech miesięcy. Jednak Stoickowi ciągle brakowało jakiegoś dźwięku. Nie potrafił tego nazwać, ani przypomnieć sobie jego brzmienia. Mężczyzna pokręcił głową próbując się pozbyć tego uczucia. Bezskutecznie. Zirytowany wódz Berk ubrał się i ruszył do kuchni zjeść coś zanim zacznie dzień pracy. Wiking szybko odgrzał sobie na kamieniach z paleniska trochę wczorajszej ryby, z progu domu zabrał butelkę mleka i świeży chleb, po czym zasiadł do stołu. Jego wzrok bezwiednie powędrował w stronę krzesła Czkawki, które nadal stało przy stole. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że brakującym dźwiękiem były odgłosy towarzyszące porannej krzątaninie syna. Niezależnie od tego jak bardzo próbował zapomnieć wspomnienia powracały w najmniej spodziewanych momentach. Takich jak dzisiejszy ranek. Trudno zliczyć ile razy Stoick burczał na Czkawkę, kiedy ten budził go zrzucając patelnię, przewracając krzesło, czy po prostu zbiegając po schodach. Mężczyzna nigdy nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek zacznie za tym tęsknić. Wódz Berk oparł łokcie na stole i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Dziś miał wybrać swojego następcę. Kogoś kogo będzie uczył jak wodzować, tak jakby uczył własnego syna. Miejsce Czkawki jeszcze nigdy nie wydawało mu się takie puste. Tymczasem na arenie zaczęli zbierać się wikingowie, aby móc obejrzeć widowisko. Konkursy takie jak ten zdarzały się w historii Berk niezwykle rzadko. Każdy mężczyzna w swoim życiu powinien zbudować dom, posadzić drzewo i spłodzić syna, a wódz przede wszystkim. W końcu był przykładem dla całej wioski. Do zawodów przystąpiło pięciu kandydatów z rocznika niesławnego syna wodza. Choć niektórzy mieszkańcy Berk nie byli pewni co do rządów sprawowanych przez kobiety, ale tym razem nie mieli zamiaru podważać decyzji wodza. Astrid Hofferson nadawała się chyba najbardziej z całej zgrai nastolatków, którzy mieli startować dziś na arenie. Wikingowie oprócz siły cenili sobie również charakter, a blondynka miała go całkiem sporo w przeciwieństwie do ciągle chełpiącego się Sączysmarka. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że właściwa rywalizacja będzie się odbywać między tą dwójką. Mieczyk i Szpadka nie byli dość rozgarnięci, a Śledzikowi brakowało umiejętności walki. Wojownicy pozajmowali już miejsca, kandydaci ustawili się w rzędzie pośrodku areny zwróceni twarzami do miejsca wodza, który nadal był nieobecny. Niektórzy zaczęli się niepokoić. Stoick nie miał zwyczaju się spóźniać. Tymczasem wódz stał w cieniu bramy do areny i przyglądał się nastolatkom. Astrid stała dumnie wyprostowana trzymając topór na ramieniu. Wzrok utkwiła w jednym punkcie. Wyglądała jak posąg dumnej wojowniczki. Była pewna siebie i spokojna. Stoick miał szczerą nadzieję, że wygra. Sączysmark opierał się lekko o drążek swojej broni i machał jedną ręką do publiczności szczerząc się głupio. Temu chłopakowi nie brakowało ambicji, przy czym miał zbyt wysokie mniemanie o sobie. Jeśli zaś chodzi o Śledzika Stoick nawet z tej odległości widział jak trzęsą mu się kolana. Był czerwony na twarzy i wódz był pewien, że jest już cały spocony ze strachu. Mieczyk i Szpadka natomiast nie przejmowali się niczym i poszturchiwali się nawzajem. Wiking westchnął ciężko. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że w rzędzie za bliźniakami stoi Czkawka uśmiechając się tym swoim małym skromnym uśmiechem. Stoick zamrugał i widmo znikło. Poczuł pieczenie w kącikach oczu. Przetarł twarz gniewnym ruchem i udał się na podium. Wódz zajął swoje miejsce czując na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich obecnych. Słyszał pojedyncze urywki rozmów, ale kiedy podniósł dłoń wszystko ucichło. -Witam was wszystkich. Dziś wybierzemy osobę, która po odbyciu pięcioletniej nauki zajmie moje miejsce. Miejsce wodza. - rozpoczął swoje przemówienie Stoick. - To wielka odpowiedzialność, więc kandydaci zostaną poddani serii prób, które ukarzą ich prawdziwy charakter. Zostanie sprawdzona ich wytrzymałość, siła fizyczna, umiejętność walki, planowania oraz myślenia. Zwycięzcę wskaże nasza szamanka – Gothi. Zaczynamy pierwszą konkurencję! Część 2 Na arenie rozległy się entuzjastyczne oklaski i okrzyki. Stoick patrzył na radosnych ludzi i starał się, żeby jego twarz nie wyrażała smutku, który czuł w sercu. Nigdy nie myślał, że brak Czkawki będzie tak bolesny. Przecież po to go odpychał. Żeby zapomnieć o tych pięknych, zielonych oczach, o tym łagodnym spojrzeniu, o tych nieśmiałych uśmiechach... Mężczyzna odepchnął wspomnienia o żonie oraz synu i ponownie skupił się na swoim zadaniu. Podniósł rękę i wrzawa zaczęła cichnąć. -Waszym pierwszym zadaniem będzie bieg wyznaczoną trasą z owcą na plecach. Nie możecie ominąć żadnego z punktów kontrolnych. Nie ma dróg na skróty. To test na wytrzymałość. - Stoick przerwał na chwilę. Wiadro wręczył każdemu zawodnikowi jego zwierzę i wycofał się. - Gotowi? - młodzi wojownicy założyli sobie owce na barki. Wódz mógł zobaczyć determinację w ich oczach. Tylko bliźniaki jak zwykle nie zachowywały powagi. Stoick westchnął w myślach. - Start! W ten sposób rozpoczął się długi dzień zawodów. Już od pierwszych chwil było wiadomo, że właściwa rywalizacja toczy się pomiędzy Sączysmarkiem, a Astrid. Śledzik się starał, ale miał nikłe szanse w konkurencjach, które wymagały kondycji. Z kolei Mieczyk i Szpadka doprowadzali niemal całą publiczność do łez. Zdecydowana część wikingów wyła ze śmiechu, ale było również kilku z wodzem na czele, którzy mieli ochotę opłakiwać głupotę bliźniaków. Kiedy podczas konkurencji w rzucaniu toporem rodzeństwo uznało, że są lepszymi celami niż nudne drewniane tarcze, Stoick w końcu zdyskwalifikował oboje obawiając się o ich bezpieczeństwo. Oprócz biegu z owcą i rzucania toporem zawodnicy musieli obmyślić plan obrony twierdzy, obliczyć ile zapasów potrzebuje wioska, żeby przetrwać zimę, wykazać się wiedzą o żeglarstwie podczas wyścigu wokół przybrzeżnych skał oraz stoczyć między sobą pojedynki jeden na jednego. Ku niemiłemu zdziwieniu Stoicka Astrid i Sączysmark zremisowali. Szamanka zarządziła więc dogrywkę. Zadanie polegało na zrobieniu w dwie godziny jednej rzeczy, która miałaby pomóc ludziom z wioski. Obecny wódz Berk przyglądał się Astrid, kiedy Pyskacz tłumaczył na czym polega dodatkowa konkurencja. Na początku zawodów dziewczyna wyglądała na spokojną i pewną siebie, ale teraz wydawała się być czymś przygnębiona. Oczywiście remis z aroganckim Smarkiem nie był powodem do radości, ale Stoick miał przeczucie, że chodzi o coś innego. Tymczasem niebieskooka wojowniczka rzeczywiście denerwowała się coraz bardziej. Nie była w stanie do końca skupić się na konkurencjach, bo po głowie ciągle krążyło jej jedno zdanie wypowiedziane przez Czkawkę na kilka dni przed jego ucieczką. Wciąż pamiętała smutek i rozgoryczenie w tych zielonych oczach, kiedy mówił, że skoro Astrid uważa go za takiego łamagę, powinna po prostu rzucić w niego toporem i zająć jego miejsce następcy wodza. Skoro jesteś zdolna robić z mojego życia piekło, to czemu się wahasz? To krótki ruch. Zupełnie jak ten przed chwilą, kiedy uderzyłaś mnie w brzuch. Po prostu zrób to samo tylko toporem – ''powiedział, kiedy zauważył lekkie zaskoczenie na jej twarzy. Nie wiedziała co zrobić, żeby pozbyć się paskudnego uczucia jakie wywołały w niej te słowa, więc po prostu parsknęła i uciekła. Po tym nie potrafiła podnieść na niego ręki. Teraz miała szanse zdobyć tytuł następcy wodza, ale nie potrafiła się z tego cieszyć. Wbrew sobie czuła się źle na myśl, że może zająć miejsce Czkawki. Szczególnie kiedy Sączysmark się z niej nabijał podczas zawodów. Zaczęła sobie uświadamiać jak czuł się zaginiony syn wodza i to było naprawdę parszywe uczucie. Potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową, żeby pozbyć się nadmiaru myśli. Musi wygrać ten konkurs. Jeśli Sączysmark zostałby wodzem... Zadrżała lekko na samą myśl. Zmusiła się do skupienia na słowach Pyskacza. Zadanie nie było łatwe. Astrid nie miała żadnych pomysłów. W dwie godziny nie uda się jej zrobić nic co miałoby większe znaczenie. ''Pomysł Ghoti jest zupełnie bez sensu. Przecież wódz nie musi dokonywać cudów, tylko dowodzić wioską - myślała panna Hoferson. - Och. O to chodzi! Nie muszę robić tego sama. Mogę prosić o pomoc. Szkoda, że nadal nie wiem co robić... ''-''Zaczynajcie! - krzyknął Pyskacz. Sączysmark wybiegł z areny jakby goniło go stado wściekłych smoków. Astrid westchnęła. Czegokolwiek jej przeciwnik by nie robił wyglądał jakby miał plan. Dziękuję za waszą cierpliwość i za to, że czytacie. Agadoo pytałaś dlaczego nexty są co tydzień. Powód jest bardzo prosty: Nie mam czasu. Pisanie rozdziału zajmuje mi średnio 3 do 4 godzin. Niby nic na to nie wskazuje, ale kiedy piszę zwykle treść jednego zdania zwykle zmieniam dwa razy. Wstawienie zajmuje mi kolejne pół godziny, bo czytam to raz jeszcze i wprowadzam małe poprawki i poprawiam błędy. Rozdziały piszę na raty, kiedy akurat mam chwilę czasu i wenę - czasem tylko 4,5 zadń. Po za tym jest jeszcze szkoła i obowiązki domowe... ' 'Część 3 Astrid wyszła z areny spokojnym krokiem. Starała się wyglądać na pewną siebie, ale była przepełniona wątpliwościami. Jeżeli mylnie odczytała znaki Sączysmark wygra, bo najwyraźniej znalazł coś co mógł zrobić sam. Blondynka ruszyła przez wioskę szukając natchnienia. Coś było nie tak. To była subtelna różnica i zorientowanie się o co chodzi zajęło Astrid cenne dziesięć minut. Oczywiście w niczym nie przypominało to żałoby. Wszystko wydawało się być na swoim miejscu – ludzie wykonywali swoje zajęcia, śmiali się, rozmawiali, ale nie było w tym energii. Ten dziwny stan przygnębienia zaczął się od zniknięcia Czkawki. Wikingowie nie przepadali za młodym następcą wodza, ale na duszy ciążyło im jego zaginięcie. Astrid również starała się nie dopuszczać do siebie poczucia winy, bo wierzono, że jest ono oznaką słabości. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się przed kuźnią, a w jej głowie zaczęły tworzyć się zalążki planu. Sączysmark tymczasem z zapałem naprawiał własnoręcznie ogrodzenie dla owiec Wiadra. Była to ciężka praca, bo smoki zniszczyły niski płot na długości niemal pięćdziesięciu metrów. Brunetowi sił dodawało pragnienie by zostać wodzem. Nastolatek miał nadzieję, że to zadowoli w końcu jego ambitnego ojca – Sączyślina. Przez półtorej godziny nosił deski, ciął je i zbijał. Wprowadził ostatnie poprawki i z dumą popatrzył na wyniki swojej pracy. Płot wyglądał na solidny. Teraz owce nie będą uciekać. Tak to zdecydowanie pomoże wszystkim mieszkańcom Berk – pomyślał zadowolony z siebie Sączysmark i ruszył na arenę z dumnie podniesioną głową. Atmosfera na arenie była bardzo napięta. Wikingowie mieli się właśnie dowiedzieć, który z dwójki kandydatów zostanie ich wodzem. Astrid stała już przed szamanką. Z pozoru wydawała się być spokojna, ale Ci którzy stali bliżej mogli zobaczyć w jej oczach niepewność co do podjętej decyzji. Sączysmark wszedł na arenę jak zwykle pewny siebie. Pomachał do wszystkich z szerokim uśmiechem i stanął obok blond wojowniczki. Stoick stał obok Gothi naprzeciw kandydatów. Patrząc na Sączysmarka odczuwał niechęć. On sam zdyskwalifikowałby młodego bruneta za zupełny brak wątpliwości. Ktoś kto chciał tylko swojej chwały nie mógł być dobrym wodzem. Z drugiej strony pomysł Astrid był... kontrowersyjny. Stoick miał szczerą nadzieję, że szamanka podejmie dobrą decyzję. Gothi przez chwilę patrzyła na kandydatów, po czym namazała jakieś runy w kurzu pokrywającym arenę i skinęła na Pyskacza, żeby tłumaczył. Kowal pochylił się nad znakami i zaczął czytać. -Macie podstawić... Auu! Tylko nie po nodze! - krzyknął na Gothi, ale nie zrobiło to na niej wrażenia i ponownie wskazała znaki. - Macie przedstawić... - Pyskacz masując goleń spojrzał podejrzliwie na szamankę. - Macie przedstawić co zrobiliście. Szamanka kiwnęła głową i spojrzała wyczekująco na Sączysmarka. Chłopak wypiął dumnie pierś i oświadczył, że sam naprawił ogrodzenie dla owiec Wiadra. Gothi z dziwną miną kiwnęła na Astrid. Dziewczyna wzięła drżący wdech i zaczęła mówić. -Z pomocą kilku osób z wioski i za zgodą obecnego wodza przygotowałam uroczystość pogrzebową. - powiedziała niemal szeptem, ale nie wystarczająco cicho, żeby najbliższa widownia nie mogła jej usłyszeć. Zewsząd rozległy się okrzyki i kłótnie. Szamanka podniosła rękę nadal patrząc na Astrid. Tłum ucichł. Dziewczyna odczytała wyraz oczu staruszki jako prośbę o wyjaśnienie. -Ja... Zauważyłam, że od zniknięcia Czkawki nastroje w naszej wiosce się popsuły. Pomyślałam, że to pomoże nam zamknąć tą sprawę. - powiedziała dziewczyna nie patrząc na nikogo w szczególności. -Uwaga! Gothi teraz wybierze zwycięzcę. - ogłosił Stoick. Sączysmark wyglądał, jakby Snogeltag nadszedł wcześniej. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Astrid – najlepsza wojowniczka mogła zrobić coś takiego. Ledwo powstrzymał się od zaśmiania się jej w twarz. Jakie było jego zdumienie kiedy szamanka dotknęła laską nogi dziewczyny, która do tej pory trzymała głowę opuszczoną w geście porażki. Stoick miał niezły ubaw z miny Sączysmarka. Szczęka chłopaka zwisała luźno, a oczy omal nie wypadły mu z orbit. -Co...? Ale jak...? To niesprawiedliwe! - zawodził brunet. Stoick zachował kamienną twarz, ale Pyskacz nie czuł się do tego zobowiązany i wybuchnął śmiechem. Patrząc na przyjaciela, który właśnie gratulował wygranej oszołomionej, ale szczęśliwej Astrid, wódz Berk pomyślał, że słyszał ten śmiech po raz pierwszy od śmierci Czkawki. Może jeszcze wszystko się ułoży – powiedział sobie w myślach i poszedł do dziewczyny wyrazić swoją aprobatę z jej zwycięstwa. Rozdział 16 Na początek chciałam was przeprosić za to, że nie udało mi się wczoraj wstawić obiecanego rozdziału. Miałam kilka problemów, które zaabsorbowały cały mój czas wolny wczoraj. Jeszcze raz przepraszam. Dziękuję serdecznie za wszystkie głosy na moje opko konkursowe :) ' Czkawkę obudził ból. Chłopak jęknął cicho i delikatnie wysunął się spod skrzydła Nocnej Furii. Smok ani drgnął. Wiking uśmiechnął się smutno patrząc na spokojny oddech przyjaciela. Nadal nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego tak wspaniałe stworzenie wybrało na towarzysza jego ze wszystkich ludzi. Czkawka potarł ramiona, żeby odgonić ranny chłód i przygotował się psychicznie do widoku jaki zastanie, kiedy odchyli nogawkę spodni, która była przesączona krwią. Chłopak zagryzł dolną wargę i w końcu spojrzał na swoją lewą nogę. Cięcie było czyste, proste i nawet niezbyt głębokie, ale najwyraźniej ostrze łowcy było zatrute, bo okolice rany były opuchnięte i nabrały dziwnego niebieskawego odcienia. Czkawka szczerze zdziwił się, że nadal żyje. Otrząsnął się z szoku i zaczął zakładać opatrunek. Trucizna nie rozprzestrzeniała się szybko, dzięki czemu mógł założyć opaskę uciskową tuż przed kolanem. ''Jeśli będę miał pecha i nie znajdę antidotum wśród moich ziół to chociaż nadal będę mógł zginać nogę, kiedy będę miał protezę – pomyślał kwaśno chłopak. Szybko i bez roztrząsania skończył opatrunek. Zdążył obciągnąć nogawkę spodni, kiedy Szczerbatek zaczął się budzić. -Hej – mruknął Czkawka cicho. - Jak się czujesz? -Nie jest źle – zawarczał smok bez przekonania. Chłopak pogładził łuski przyjaciela i westchnął cicho. Obaj byli w opłakanym stanie. -Musimy się stąd wydostać – powiedział powoli myśląc intensywnie. Jego wzrok spoczął na szalupie, która nadal leżała na piasku tak jak ją zostawił. - Dałbyś radę wejść do tej łodzi? - zapytał Szczerbatka. - Na statku łowców musi być coś z czego mógłbym Ci zbudować prowizoryczny ogon. Nocna Furia patrzyła chwilę na łódź i kiwnęła głową na zgodę. Czkawce krajało się serce, kiedy patrzył jak wiele wysiłku smok musiał włożyć, żeby przejść kilkanaście metrów. Przyjaciele sprawnie dotarli na drugi brzeg i chłopak zabrał się za szukanie przydatnych rzeczy starając się nie kuleć. Szczerbatek tymczasem wykończony krótką podróżą zasnął. Czkawka dość szybko znalazł odpowiedni kawałek smoczej skóry oraz kilka metalowych prętów i od razu zabrał się za tworzenie ogona. Kiedy skończył słońce powoli zaczynało zachodzić nadając mgle upiorny czerwony kolor. Szczerbatek nadal spał podczas gdy chłopak zmieniał mu opatrunki i dopasowywał protezę. Czkawka z radością zauważył, że jego zioła zadziałały. Rany smoka zaczynały się już zabliźniać. Zmęczony chłopak ułożył się koło przyjaciela i niemal natychmiast zasnął. Czkawka stał na przystani obok swojego ojca i patrzył na łódź, w której leżały jego notatki, ubrania i młot, którego używał pomagając Pyskaczowi w kuźni. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi i już otworzył usta, żeby spytać o co chodzi, kiedy usłyszał słowa Stoicka. -Przepraszam, synu. Proszę wybacz mi. Ja... tak mi przykro. - Czkawka nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszał. Jego ojciec nie mówił takich rzeczy, a już na pewno nie załamującym się głosem. Wyciągnął rękę, żeby dotknąć Stoicka i w tym momencie zauważył, że jego dłoń była przeźroczysta. ''Nie... Nie, nie, nie! Nie mogę być duchem! -'' wykrzyknął w myślach chłopak. Nagle poczuł szturchnięcie, zaczął spadać z pomostu i już miał uderzyć w wodę, kiedy nagle zauważył wielkie, dzikie zielone oczy. Szczerbatek patrzył z niepokojem na swojego przyjaciela, który właśnie usiadł gwałtownie. Zamruczał uspokajająco i trącił go nosem. Czkawka odetchnął głęboko i przytulił się do smoka. -Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała zaniepokojona Nocna Furia. - Jesteś ciepły. Cieplejszy, niż zwykle. Czkawka miał wrażenie, że zamiast mózgu ma watę. ''Cieplejszy. ''To słowo coś znaczyło. Coś złego. I jeszcze ten sen. Był taki realny, ale chłopak już prawie go nie pamiętał. Pogrzeb. Słowo pojawiło się nagle w głowie Czkawki i nagle wszystkie elementy trafiły na swoje miejsce. Chłopak nie zwracając uwagi na pytania Szczerbatka podwinął nogawkę spodni i szybko zdjął bandaż. Wiedza, że to się może zdarzyć w żaden sposób nie przygotowała go na ten widok. Czkawka zacisnął wargi i spojrzał na smoka. -Miecz był zatruty – wyjaśnił cicho. - Nie trafiłem z ziołami. Ja... - Chłopak przełknął ślinę. - Sądzę, że mojej nogi nie da się już uratować. Plazma... Mógłbyś? - zakończył cicho. Szczerbatek patrzył ze smutkiem na nogę wikinga i wziął głęboki wdech. Czkawka skulił się odruchowo. -Proszę nie znienawidź mnie za to – zawarczała cicho Nocna Furia. -Nigdy – odpowiedział chłopak i zamknął oczy. Poczuł jak jego nogę przytrzymuje mocno smocza łapa, a potem był tylko ból i ciemność. '''Rozdział nie jest jakiś rewelacyjny. Cóż mam nadzieję, że następny wyjdzie mi lepszy. Rozdział 17 Szczerbatek był zmartwiony. Czkawka nie obudził się jeszcze, a minęły już prawie dwa dni odkąd smok był zmuszony wypalić nogę przyjaciela. Nocna Furia nie mogła uwolnić się od myśli, że gdyby zareagowała wcześniej chłopak byłby zdrowy. Sama wcale nie czuła się dobrze, ale niemal nie zwracała na to uwagi. Bacznie obserwowała Czkawkę licząc, że obudzi się lada chwila. Gorączka minęła już dzień temu, ale Szczerbatek zauważył z niepokojem, że usta przyjaciela były bardzo suche. Woda – pomyślał smok. - Czkawka zawsze pił dużo wody. ''Próby napojenia chłopaka skończyły się na tym, że był teraz prawie cały mokry i drżał z zimna. Szczerbatek sam już nie wiedział co powinien zrobić. W końcu z cichym skowytem ułożył się wokół przyjaciela tak, żeby chronić go przed chłodnym jesiennym powietrzem i zasnął. ---- Stormcutter już myślał o powrocie do Smoczej Skały, kiedy dostrzegł kawałek niebieskiego materiału na jednej z wysepek. Tylko łowcy używali tego koloru do farbowania żagli. Ogromny smok zniżył lot i wylądował miękko na małej plaży. Rozejrzał się szybko po pobojowisku. ''Nie. Nie. Proszę nie! -'' błagał cicho w myślach, kiedy jego wzrok spoczął na czarnym kształcie. Pomarańczowy gad z sercem w gardle podszedł cicho do Nocnej Furii. Omal nie upał z ulgi, kiedy zorientował się, że klatka piersiowa mniejszego smoka unosi się w rytmie spokojnego oddechu. Gdy minęła chwila szoku Stormcutter zorientował się, że jego czarny przyjaciel ma na sobie dziwnie pachnące białe rzeczy. Gad zmrużył oczy. Tylko w jednym miejscu widział takie coś - u człowieka za każdym razem kiedy ten się skaleczył. ''Czyli jednak tu dotarł – ''pomyślał Stormcutter. - ''Ale jeśli tak to gdzie jest? Rozmyślania olbrzyma przerwał cichy jęk dobiegający od Nocnej Furii. Czarny smok poruszył się niespokojnie i spojrzał półprzytomnie na Stormcuttera. -Jesteś tu naprawdę? - zapytał słabo. -Tak. - powiedział po prostu pomarańczowy gad trącając lekko nosem przyjaciela. - Zaraz Cię stąd zabiorę. -Czemu nie przyleciałeś wcześniej? - zapytał z bólem Szczerbatek. - Gdyby nie Czkawka już bym nie żył, wiesz? A teraz on umiera... Stormcutter spojrzał na nieprzytomnego, bladego człowieka, którego do tej pory Nocna Furia ukrywała pod skrzydłem. Nie miał podstaw, by nie wierzyć w słowa czarnego smoka. Poczuł wstyd. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że to uczucie wywoła w nim mizerny chłopak, ale taka była prawda. On pozwolił, by strach powstrzymał go przed działaniem, a przecież był smokiem. Istotą silną. Potężną. Tak bardzo odmienną od tego drobnego wikinga. Stormcutter pochylił głowę. -Przepraszam – wymruczał cicho. Szczerbatek zamrugał zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się tego. - Zabiorę waszą dwójkę do Smoczej Skały. Nocna Furia kiwnęła głową na zgodę i przysnęła Czkawkę do siebie. Stormcutter chwycił delikatnie w szpony swojego przyjaciela i wzbił się w powietrze. Podróż, która Czkawce zajęła kilka godzin, dla Stormcuttera trwała zaledwie godzinę. Przy Smoczej Skale czekał na nich mały tłum. Wszystkie smoki miały nadzieję, że nie było za późno, żeby pomóc Nocnej Furii. O człowieku nie myślały za dużo, bo choć fakt, że wyruszył na pomoc smokowi je wzruszył i zawstydził, to nie przypuszczały, żeby mu się powiodło. Stormcutter wylądował miękko w jaskini, która była przeznaczona dla rannych smoków. Delikatnie ułożył Nocną Furię na posłaniu z mchu. Czarny smok przesunął się tak, żeby Czkawce było wygodniej i wyczerpany podróżą ponownie zasnął. Natychmiast podszedł do nich stary Szybki Szpic, który zawsze zajmował się chorymi. Pomarańczowy gad pozostawił przyjaciół by mogli odpocząć, a sam wyszedł przed jaskinię i wyjaśnił cicho sytuację reszcie smoków. Miał nadzieję, że zdąży ze wszystkim zanim uszy i oczy Czerwonej Śmierci złożą jej raport. Dla wszystkich, którzy czytają moje wypociny ... ;) Dwa kurczaki w koszyku siedzą i rzeżuchę sobie jedzą. Baran w szopie zioło pali pewnie zaraz się przewali. ' '''Ksiądz za stołem już się buja Wesołego Alleluja! ' '''Rozdział 18 Stormcutter spojrzał na smoki, które zebrały się na dużym placu obok jeziora i czekały na jego wyjaśnienia. Olbrzymi gad zawsze lubił Nocną Furię, ale zastanawiał się czy ta akcja ratunkowa była warta narażania wszystkich na niebezpieczeństwo, tym bardziej, że są małe szanse na to, że czarny smok będzie kiedykolwiek latać, a Stormcutter liczył na jego wsparcie w ewentualnej walce. Pomarańczowy gad chciałby wierzyć, że to dziwne coś co człowiek przyczepił do ogona Nocnej Furii zadziała, ale nie liczył na to szczególnie. Ryknął zwracając na siebie uwagę i uciszając tym samym mruczane rozmowy, po czym wziął głębszy oddech i zaczął mówić. -Udało mi się uratować Nocną Furię, ale nie będzie mogła latać. Człowiek jest ranny i nie zanosi się na to, żeby przeżył. - Wśród smoków rozległy się niespokojne pomruki, ale szybko ucichły po tym jak starsze smoki ostrzegawczo wypuściły trochę pary z nozdrzy. Stormcutter zawahał się lekko, ale postanowił, że nie ma sensu niczego zatajać. Miał tylko nadzieję, że większość postanowi wysłuchać go do końca. - Jak wiecie to co zrobiłem było sprzeczne z rozkazami Czerwonej Śmierci, więc jeśli ona się o tym dowie będziemy mieli problem. -Niby od kogo miałaby się dowiedzieć? - Odezwał się pewnie zielony Śmiertnik Zębacz dumnie wypinając pokrytą łuskami pierś i lekko rozkładając kolce w ogonie. - My jej nie powiemy. -Wy może nie, ale Czerwona Śmierć jakimś cudem zawsze o wszystkim wie, więc pewnie ma szpiegów. - Oświadczył Stormcutter mentalnie przygotowując się na burzę jaką wywoła ta informacja. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie zbyt dużo ognia. Pożar mógłby przyciągnąć uwagę jakiś niepowołanych gości. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy większość smoków pozostała spokojna, chociaż kilka dało wyraz swojej złości wydając niskie pomruki, od których wibrowało podłoże. Kiedy ponownie zapadła cisza czerwona samica Koszmara Ponocnika zapytała czy wie kto to. -Podejrzewam, że to Zduśne Zdechy, a przynajmniej ich część. - Powiedział powoli Stormcutter. Smoki ponownie nie były zbyt zszokowane, tylko kilka bardziej porywczych wydało groźne pomruki, ale szybko zostały uspokojone. -Co może zrobić Czerwona Śmierć? - zapytał któryś z Gronkli. Stormcutter zamrugał zaskoczony. Był przekonany, że wybuchnie panika, że zaczną go oskarżać o podjęcie złej decyzji, albo nawet zaatakują. Ten spokój był dziwny. Olbrzymi gad przechylił głowę na bok w zastanowieniu. Coś było nie tak. Musiało być. Tylko co? Widząc niepewność przywódcy czerwona smoczyca postanowiła ponownie zabrać głos. Zaryczała, dając sygnał, że teraz ona chce mówić. -To ja pomogłam człowiekowi. Widząc determinację w jego oczach poczułam wstyd. Jestem smokiem. Umiem tyle rzeczy, których on nie potrafi, a jednak ciągle unikam walki. - czerwona smoczyca mówiła cicho i spokojnie, a Stormcutter odnajdywał w jej słowach własne odczucia. Cisza jaka panowała podczas przemówienia Koszmara Ponocnika mówiła, że reszta smoków również zgadzała się z jej słowami. - Kiedy w końcu poleciałeś po naszego przyjaciela, wiedzieliśmy co nas czeka. Rozmawialiśmy. Chcemy zmienić sytuację. Czerwona Śmierć zawsze była tyranką, ale to przeszło wszelkie granice. Nie jesteśmy zahipnotyzowani. Doceniliśmy to co robiłeś dla nas przez lata i doceniamy to. Pójdziemy za Tobą. - dokończyła smoczyca i pokłoniła się lekko Stormcutterowi, a jej gest powtórzyły pozostałe smoki. Pomarańczowy olbrzym odetchnął głęboko, wyprostował się i rozłożył do połowy swoje podwójne skrzydła. -Dziękuje wam za zaufanie. Zrobię wszystko, żeby go nie zawieść. Niestety podejrzewam, że nie mamy dużo czasu. Wracając do Twojego pytania – zwrócił się do Gronkla, który niespokojnie uderzał ogonem w ziemię – to sądzę, że skoro nie jest w stanie zaatakować nas wszystkich, to po prostu pozbawi nas ochrony, jaką zapewnia nam mgła otaczająca wyspę. Wiemy, że dzięki swoim umiejętnościom Alfy otacza naszą wyspę tą dziwną mgłą w sporej odległości od brzegu oraz swoją kryjówkę, przez co większość ludzkich statków się tu nie zbliża. Obawiam się, że jeśli z tego zrezygnuje będziemy mieli prawdziwy problem. - Zakończył cicho Stormcutter i czekał na reakcje. Smoki zaczęły dyskutować ze sobą przyciszonymi głosami. Pomarańczowy gad słyszał jak co bardziej rozentuzjazmowane smoki uderzają pazurami w ziemię. Padło nawet kilka kuli ognia, ale to i tak nic w porównaniu do tego czym zwykle kończyły się spory. Na szczęście gady rozumiały powagę sytuacji i większości udało się powściągnąć swój temperament. Olbrzym miał ochotę zrobić coś. Cokolwiek. Zupełnie nie widział wyjścia z sytuacji. Wiedział, że gdyby zaczęli przypływać tu łowcy i zwykli wikingowie to smoki nie dadzą rady się długo bronić. Wbrew pozorom gady nie lubiły walczyć. Większość ziania ogniem i wymachiwania pazurami miało na celu przekazanie jakiś rzeczy, których nie potrafiły wyrazić słowami, albo przypomnienia o panującej hierarchii starszeństwa. Starsze i potężniejsze smoki chroniły te słabsze, więc oczekiwały szacunku. Walki z ludźmi natomiast zwykle kończyły się wieloma ranami pomimo grubej skóry gadów. Nagle z tłumu wystąpił młody Zmiennoskrzydły. Widać było po nim, że się boi, ale zaryczał nieśmiało zwracając na siebie uwagę. Stormcutter zachęcił go lekkim skinieniem głowy. -Mów. Teraz potrzebujemy pomysłów. Wszystkich. Smoczek kiwnął głową i przełkną ślinę. -Moglibyśmy nie latać. Nikt by wtedy nas nie widział – powiedział cicho. Rozdział 19 Uf. Zdążyłam przed 22. Przepraszam, że next tak późno, ale musiałam zająć się kilkoma innymi rzeczami zanim zabrałam się za pisanie. Rozdział trochę na szybko, więc proszę wybaczcie mi ewentualne błędy oraz jego ogólną przeciętność i nudność. Dziękuję za wszystkie wasze komentarze. Cieszę się, że czytacie :) ' To było dziwne uczucie. Czkawka miał wrażenie, że nie ma ciała. Czuł ból, ale był on tak odległy, że wydawał się należeć do innego świata. Świadomość młodego wikinga dryfowała w nieograniczonych ciemnościach, tylko czasami natrafiała na przebłyski swoich wspomnień. Oglądał swoje życie z boku. Czkawka nie wiedział czy powinien cieszyć się z możliwości ponownego przemyślenia pewnych rzeczy, czy też nie. Dzięki większemu doświadczeniu dostrzegał więcej rzeczy, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że większość wspomnień wciąż była dla niego bolesna. Czkawka właśnie dotarł do momentu, w którym jego życie zupełnie zmieniło kierunek. Widział siebie stojącego na klifie i celującego w niebo. Widział moment, kiedy zdjął rękę z maszyny nie oddając strzału i to wszystko co stało się potem. Wyrzeczenie się go przez ojca. Ucieczkę. Kilka przebłysków zabaw ze Szczerbem. Jego akcja ratunkowa. Oglądał wszystko aż do momentu, kiedy Nocna Furia była zmuszona wypalić plazmą jego nogę. Pomimo, że nie czuł swojego ciała, był boleśnie świadomy, że kiedy już się ocknie będzie kaleką. Nie żałował. Nie potrafił. Zrozumiał, że strata nogi była warta tych chwil, w których czuł się wolny, w których czuł, że żyje. Nagle ciemność wydała mu się mniej ciemna. Najpierw poczuł ciężar. Przyjemny ciężar na jego klatce piersiowej. Potem usłyszał głęboki pomruk tuż przy swoim uchu. Szczerbatek – słowo samo pojawiło się w jego umyśle. Kiedy już prawie mógł otworzyć oczy w końcu powrócił ból. Jęknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. Nacisk na jego klatkę piersiową natychmiast się zmniejszył, kiedy Nocna Furia poluzowała swój uchwyt i zamiast tego zaczęła szturchać go lekko po twarzy. Czkawka w końcu otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się zdziwiony. Leżał ze Szczerbatkiem na stercie futer i liści w jakieś pogrążonej w półmroku jaskini. Czarny smok przyglądał mu się z uśmiechem, ale w jego oczach czaił się niepokój i coś jeszcze, co trudno było Czkawce zinterpretować. -Jak się czujesz? - zamruczał trochę niepewnie. - Minęły prawie trzy dni. Bałem się... -Trzy dni?! - wykrzyknął cicho Czkawka. Chciał usiąść, ale czarna łapa zdecydowanym ruchem przycisnęła go do posłania. Zrezygnowany chłopak rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu na tyle ile mógł. - Gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy? -W Smoczej Skale w jaskini Szybkiego Szpica, no wiesz tego, który zajmuje się leczeniem. Stormcutter nas tu przyniósł, żeby nasz staruszek mógł ubabrać nas całych śliną Tide Gildera. Właśnie przed chwilą skończył - próbował zażartować Szczerbatek. Czkawka zmarszczył brwi. W zachowaniu jego przyjaciela zdecydowanie było coś dziwnego. Chłopak już prawie uchwycił myśl, która wyjaśniłaby mu jego niepokój, kiedy na zewnątrz rozległy się ryki smoków. Wiking spojrzał zdziwiony na wyjście z jaskini. -Co się dzieje? - zadał pierwsze pytanie jakie przyszło mu do głowy. Nocna Furia, która również wpatrywała się w otwór groty, tylko pokręciła głową. Czkawka zsunął z siebie łapę przyjaciela i usiadł. Spojrzał na swoją nogę. Kikut był zakończony zwęgloną skórą i wyglądał niezbyt ładnie. Chłopak westchnął cicho. Był zbyt zagubiony w myślach, żeby dostrzec przepełnione strachem oczy Nocnej Furii, która czekała na jego reakcję. Czkawka jeszcze chwilę patrzył na swoją nogę, po czym zamruczał coś o konieczności zrobienia protezy i spojrzał na Szczerbatka. -Twoje rany wyglądają o niebo lepiej – powiedział z ulgą, ale zaraz zachmurzył się lekko widząc zdziwienie smoka. - Wszystko w porządku? -Mnie o to pytasz? - zaryczał Szczerbatek. - Byłeś trzy dni nieprzytomny, bo spaliłem twoją nogę! Powinieneś być zły. To moja wina, że stała ci się krzywda! Czkawka zamrugał patrząc na smoka, z wyrazem skrajnego niezrozumienia na twarzy. -Twoja wina? To była moja decyzja. To ja poszedłem Cię szukać. A udało mi się tak jak zwykle – dodał chłopak patrząc na ogon Szczerbatka. Nocna Furia już miała odpowiedzieć, ale przerwał jej wchodzący do jaskini Stormcutter. 'Rozdział 20 Gdyby ktoś nie zauważył, naniosłam poprawkę w kilku ostatnich linijkach poprzedniego rozdziału. Nie przedłużając: Część 1 -Mamy problem – warknął nerwowo Stormcutter. Czkawka przyglądał się smokowi ze zdziwieniem. Olbrzym zwykle go unikał, nie mówiąc już o mówieniu w jego obecności. To było dziwne i niepokojące, że ten zwykle dumny gad nawet nie próbował ukrywać swoich uczuć. -Co się stało? - zapytał Szczerbatek, któremu również nie umknęła nerwowość pomarańczowego gada i nagle skulił się lekko. - To Czerwona Śmierć. Dowiedziała się, że po mnie poleciałeś... Stormcutter tylko kiwnął głową. Żadne słowa i tak niczego by nie zmieniły. Olbrzym nigdy jeszcze nie czuł się tak bezradny. Jego spojrzenie spoczęło na człowieku, który właśnie mruczał coś do roztrzęsionej Nocnej Furii. Po chwili wiking podniósł głowę i ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Pomarańczowy smok spodziewał się zobaczyć w tych zielonych oczach strach, niezrozumienie, ból, ale nie tą spokojną determinację, dokładnie taką samą jaką widział u smoków, kiedy przed chwilą z nimi rozmawiał. Różnice nie mają znaczenia – uświadomił sobie Stormcutter. - Teraz jest jednym z nas. ''-''Kim jest Czerwona Śmierć? - zapytał Czkawka nadal patrząc olbrzymowi prosto w oczy. -Alfa – warknął Stormcutter i westchnął lekko widząc brak zrozumienia na twarzy wikinga. -Królowa smoków. Olbrzymia smoczyca. Zamieszkuje wulkan na zachodniej części wyspy. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi. -Przecież ona jest jedna, a was jest dużo. Czemu się jej boicie? -Kiedy mówiłem, że jest duża, właśnie to miałem na myśli – burknął Stormcutter. - Po za tym jest alfą. Umie różne rzeczy. No i chroni to miejsce. Widziałeś mgłę wokół wyspy. To ona zna sekret jej utrzymania. -Przecież jej nie zdejmie, bo sama naraziłaby się na atak – stwierdził Czkawka. Olbrzymi smok parsknął zirytowany zaczynając żałować, że w ogóle podjął się udzielania wyjaśnień. Wiking widząc gniew smoka z trudem opanował chęć schowania się za Szczerbatkiem. Stormcutter powarkiwał niezrozumiale jeszcze przez chwilę. W tym czasie Nocna Furia w końcu opanowała się na tyle, żeby odepchnąć od siebie poczucie winy. -Ona umie kontrolować mgłę, dlatego jej wulkan zawsze jest osłonięty – wyjaśnił Czkawce Szczerbatek. -To nadal bez sensu – stwierdził chłopak. - Mogłaby robić mgłę wokół swojej siedziby, ale nie wokół całej wyspy. Stormcutter miał wrażenie, że zaraz zacznie wyć. Nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego ten człowiek ciągle czepia się szczegółów. Już odwrócił się, żeby wyjść, ale Nocna Furia złapała go zębami za ogon. Olbrzymi gad zawarczał groźnie rozkładając lekko skrzydła w gotowości do ataku. -Poczekaj – zamruczał Szczerbatek puszczając pomarańczowego smoka. - On myśli inaczej niż my. Teraz wszystkie pomysły są użyteczne. Dlaczego uważasz, że to nie Czerwona Śmierć tworzy mgłę wokół całej wyspy? - zwrócił się do Czkawki. -Wiele razy lataliśmy o świcie i nigdy nie widziałem żadnego dużego smoka, a mgła zdawała się gęstnieć właśnie o tej porze. Mały smok mógłby przelecieć ukryty w tym wąskim pasie jaki zostaje po nocy, ale … - wywód Czkawki przerwał ryk Stormcuttera i jęk Szczerbatka. Chłopak spojrzał zdziwiony i przestraszony na gady, cofnął się co skończyło się bolesnym lądowaniem na tyłku. Nocna Furia otrząsnęła się i pomogła przyjacielowi wstać, natomiast Stormcutter wciąż miotał się po całej jaskini. -Co się stało? Powiedziałem coś nie tak? - zapytał wiking. Czarny gad tylko pokręcił głową. Czkawka zaczął się wsłuchiwać w pomruki pomarańczowego smoka i ze zdumieniem usłyszał coś co brzmiało jak „Głupi, niedomyślny, łatwowierny idiota”. 'Część 2' -... i pamiętaj o tym, że przy podejmowaniu decyzji najważniejsze jest dobro wszystkich mieszkańców. Nawet jeśli się kłócimy to trzymamy ze swoimi. - Tymi to słowami Stoicka zakończyło się szkolenie Astrid. Dziewczyna nie czuła się jednak ani trochę bardziej gotowa na tą odpowiedzialność niż w dniu, w którym wygrała konkurs. Zawsze myślała, że bycie wodzem polega na przewodzeniu bitwami i nadzorowaniem ważniejszych prac. Jakie było jej zdziwienie, kiedy pierwszego dnia szkolenia, zamiast uczyć się nowych sposobów na zabijanie smoków, dostała książkę do nauki rachunków. Przez ponad tydzień Stoick uczył ją podstaw zarządzania, tłumaczył ile zwierząt potrzeba, żeby wszyscy w wiosce mogli doczekać wiosny nie martwiąc się, że będą przymierać głodem. Potem nadeszła kolej na naukę dyplomacji. Ta część szkolenia nawet podobała się Astrid - w końcu mogła walnąć kogoś w łeb. Cała sztuka polegała na nauczeniu się dostrzegania kto kłamie, a kto mówi prawdę. Przez całą zimę obecny wódz Berk przekazywał jej swoją wiedzę jednocześnie przygotowując się do wyprawy na smocze leże. Astrid strasznie się bała, że nikt nie będzie chciał jej słuchać, kiedy zabraknie powszechnie szanowanego Stoicka. Zwykle starała się o tym nie myśleć, ale dzisiaj nie było to zbytnio możliwe. Jej szkolenie się skończyło, a już jutro miała zająć miejsce wodza dopóki Stoick nie wróci. Jeśli wróci...- poprawiła się w myślach Astrid układając się wygodniej na łóżku. Północ już dawno minęła, ale dziewczyna nie mogła spać. Z cichym westchnieniem wstała w końcu otulając się kocem i podeszła do okna. Cicho ściągnęła zasłonę i zapatrzyła się w niebo. Noc była jasna i zimna. Astrid zadrżała i mocniej owinęła się kocem przyglądając się księżycowi w pełni, który oświetlał naładowane bronią statki gotowe do wypłynięcia. Astrid ze złością gwałtownie zaciągnęła zasłonę. Im dłużej myślała o tej wyprawie tym mniej wierzyła w jej sens. Miała wrażenie, że wszyscy starają się zapomnieć, że żaden statek dotąd nie wrócił. Dziewczyna z cichym westchnieniem położyła się z powrotem na łóżku. W końcu stres zrobił swoje i Astrid zapadła w niespokojny sen pełen dziwnych wizji. Takich, które pomimo tego, że zapomina się je tuż po przebudzeniu, zostawiają po sobie irracjonalny niepokój. ---- Stoick siedział przy sterze „Gronklowej Maczugi” - największego z czterech statków, które właśnie wypływały z portu. Wódz pozwolił sobie po raz ostatni spojrzeć na ludzi stojących na pomoście. Sylwetki zaczynały się już zlewać, ale mężczyzna nadal wyraźnie dostrzegał charakterystyczne złote włosy swojej zastępczyni. Stoick wiedział, że Astrid była bardzo przeciwna tej wyprawie. Dziewczyna wiele razy próbowała przekonać jego oraz innych wojowników, żeby odpuścili i zajęli się ulepszaniem obrony wioski, zamiast pływaniem na samobójcze wyprawy wojenne. Obecny wódz Berk uśmiechnął się smutno. Astrid miała potencjał, żeby stać się dobrą przywódczynią. Musiał przyznać, że jej argumenty trafiały do wikingów, a wyprawa doszła do skutku tylko dlatego, że nadal cieszył się większym szacunkiem niż dziewczyna. Sam Stoick miał wiele wątpliwości i wcale nie cieszył się na myśl, że w wiosce, którą przysięgał bronić, zostawił jedynie dwunastu doświadczonych wojowników pod wodzą piętnastolatki. Wiking wciąż zastanawiał się czy te trzy miesiące szkolenia wystarczą dziewczynie, tym bardziej, że widział niepewność w jej oczach, kiedy machał jej z odpływającego statku. Miał nadzieję, że ten strach przed odpowiedzialnością popchnie ją do udowodnienia iż jest godna funkcji, którą pełni, a nie pozbawi asertywności. Mimo wszystko Stoick wolał nie dopuszczać do siebie myśl, że nie uda im się znaleźć smoczego leża. Chociaż minęły już najgorsze zimowe zamiecie, to śnieg nie stopnieje jeszcze przez kolejne trzy miesiące. Na dodatek od tygodnia na wyspie nie pojawił się żaden smok. Nawet Straszliwce, których zazwyczaj wszędzie było pełno, zniknęły. Ta cisza była niepokojąca. Wódz Berk w pewnym momencie omal nie zrezygnował z wypłynięcia, ale Gothi przekazała mu, że coś nadchodzi i jeśli nie znajdzie tego zanim dotrze do wyspy może mieć tragiczne skutki. Stoick nie powiedział o tym nikomu i wymógł to również na Pyskaczu co nie było proste. Kowal stracił do niego szacunek i choć nadal służył mu radą nie było już między nimi tej więzi pozwalającej rozumieć się bez słów. Rudobrody wiking oderwał wzrok do Berk dopiero kiedy stało się ledwie widoczną, ciemną plamą na horyzoncie. Stoick skorygował lekko kurs i zaczął bezmyślnie wpatrywać się w horyzont. Jak zwykle, kiedy tylko przestał rozważać bieżące sprawy, w jego myśli wkradły się wspomnienia. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że od zaginięcia Czkawki minęło już prawie dziewięć miesięcy. Za kilka tygodni skończyłby piętnaście lat i stał się mężczyzną ''- pomyślał ze smutkiem. - ''Gdybym tylko dał mu szansę... Czemu zawsze muszę niszczyć rzeczy, na których zależy mi najbardziej? '' Wiking potrząsnął głową odpędzając uczucie pustki, które zawsze zajmowało jego serce ilekroć myślał o synu i krzyknął na załogę, żeby poluzowali żagle. '''Część 3' Rozdział z dedykacją dla Agadoo, Saphiry2002, Saphirki i WerixTheNightFury. Dziękuję wam za komentarze pod poprzednim rozdziałem :) Oraz dla mojej ulubionej nabijaczki spamu, bety i przyjaciółki - LostInEverything -Hej! - oburzył się Czkawka. - Czy ktoś w końcu powie mi o co chodzi? Stormcutter zatrzymał się w końcu w miejscu i spojrzał na chłopaka. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Sam wiele lat zastanawiał się jak to możliwe, że Czerwona Śmierć otacza całą wyspę mgłą tkwiąc w swoim wulkanie, a człowiek znalazł odpowiedź kilka sekund po poznaniu problemu. -Zduśne Zdechy - zawarczał cicho Stormcutter i znów zaczął krążyć po jaskini. - To one tworzą mgłę. Jak mogłem być tak głupi?! -Wszyscy byliśmy - odezwała się w końcu Nocna Furia. - Za bardzo szanowaliśmy Czerwoną Śmierć, a potem byliśmy zbyt przestraszeni, żeby wątpić w jej słowa. Po za tym to i tak nic nie zmienia. Zduśne Zdechy jej służą. -Nie wszystkie - rozległ się cichy głos od progu. Szczerbatek natychmiast zgarnął Czkawkę za siebie. Chłopak nie zdołał utrzymać równowagi na jednej nodze i znów wylądował na ziemi. Wiking zacisnął wargi tłumiąc jęk bólu i podciągnął się do pozycji stojącej przytrzymując się skrzydła przyjaciela. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że powodem niepokoju Nocnej Furii był stary Zduśny Zdech, który trzymał w łapie jakiś kawałek metalu. -Czego chcesz? - Stormcutter zachował spokój, ale spojrzenie, które rzucił gościowi nie było przychylne. -Wieści dotarły do Leża – odpowiedział szary smok ignorując zupełnie niski warkot Szczerbatka. - Nadszedł czas zmian. Wszyscy to czują. Służyłem jako szpieg Czerwonej Śmierci przez lata. Widziałem jak zmienia się pod wpływem trawiącego ją pragnienia zemsty. Na początku wojna wypowiedziana ludziom wydawała się słuszna, ale to co nasza Pani robi teraz... - mały gad przerwał i odetchnął ciężko wypuszczając trochę dymu. - Jestem Królem Zdechów. Czerwona Śmieć zabroniła mi dzisiaj wysyłać moje smoki do odnawiania mgły chroniącą wyspę. Nie mogłem się na to zgodzić. To już wykracza poza zemstę na ludziach. To zemsta za nieposłuszeństwo. Przyszedłem negocjować. Po przemowie starego smoka zapadła cisza. Nocna Furia nie wierzyła w ani jedno słowo, Stormcutter rozważał możliwości, a Czkawka uznał, że nie powinien się wtrącać. Jednak jak zwykle nie potrafił powstrzymać ciekawości. -Co ze sobą przyniosłeś? - zapytał chłopak Zdecha, który z każdą minutą przedłużającego się milczenia wyglądał na bardziej ponurego. -To prezent. Dla Ciebie, jeśli zechcesz go przyjąć. Słyszałem, że straciłeś nogę. Ludzie robią dla siebie takie coś - powiedział szary smok popychając metalową protezę w stronę Czkawki. - Kiedy do was leciałem, wziąłem to z naszego leża. -Dziękuję - uśmiechnął się smutno wiking i już chciał pokuśtykać w stronę Zdecha, ale Szczerbatek zablokował go skrzydłem i zawarczał cicho. -Daj spokój. To nie zrobi mi krzywdy. Wiem, że mu nie ufasz, ale jeśli nie zaczniemy współpracować, to nie wygramy. - powiedział pewnie Czkawka patrząc prosto w zielone oczy nocne Furii. Ta wymiana spojrzeń trwała kilkanaście sekund, aż w końcu Szczerbatek cofnął skrzydło i zrobił krok do przodu ciągnąc opierającego się o niego chłopaka. Młody wiking szybko uporał się z założeniem protezy. Była trochę za długa, ale Czkawka postanowił poprawić to później. -Dziękuję – powiedział do smoka ze zmęczonym uśmiechem. - Czy jeżeli nie chcecie już służyć Czerwonej Śmierci, to czy możecie nadal odnawiać mgłę wokół wyspy? -To może być problem – powiedział powoli szary smok przyglądając się Stormcutterowi. - Spora część młodych smoków nadal wierzy, że Czerwona Śmierć jest Panią, której warto służyć. Nawet jeśli moje smoki rozpylą dym, te które pozostały z alfą będą mogły go rozgonić. Pomarańczowy gad tylko kiwnął głową. Nocna Furia usiadła spokojnie z cichym jękiem przesuwając swój ogon. Czkawka poczuł ukłucie winy, kiedy patrzył na wyraźny ból przyjaciela. Wiedział, że gdyby w ogóle nie poszedł go szukać, Szczerbatek by zginął, ale nie mógł przestać myśleć o swoim potknięciu podczas walki. Gdybym tylko był szybszy... -'' pomyślał chłopak patrząc na ogon przyjaciela. Na statku Łowców zbudował bardzo prowizoryczny ogon mając nadzieję, że to pomoże im w ucieczce, ale teraz kiedy byli już w Smoczej Skale będzie mógł ulepszyć swój pomysł. ''No nic...- ''westchnął w myślach Czkawka – ''Wszyscy popełniamy błędy, ale trzeba żyć dalej. Wiking poczuł się nagle bardzo zmęczony. Przed oczami zaczęły mu latać czarne plamy. W pewnym momencie zachwiał się lekko i upadłby, gdyby nie szybka reakcja Stormcuttera. -Połóż się człowieku – zawarczał chłodno smok. - Przez trzy dni'' byłeś nieprzytomny. Musisz wyzdrowieć. Czkawka nawet nie miał siły się spierać. Adrenalina, która zaczęła krążyć w jego żyłach, kiedy Stormcutter wszedł do jaskini, opadła i ból znów stał się dotkliwy. Z pomocą pomarańczowego olbrzyma dokuśtykał z trudem do sterty futer w kącie jaskini. Położył się z cichym jękiem starając się ignorować współczujące spojrzenie Króla Zdechów i zamknął oczy. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy zasnął. 'Rozdział 21' '''Bardzo was przepraszam, że rozdział tak późno ( 22:14 na moim zegarku). Niestety nie udało mi się znaleźć czasu wcześniej'. Od razu przepraszam za wszelkie możliwe błędy nie miałam czasu, żeby sprawdzić to dokładnie. ''' Czkawkę obudził grzmot. Chłopak usiadł na posłaniu i przeciągnął się ziewając. W jaskini było ciemno i chłodno. Wiking słyszał krople deszczu uderzające o skały i szum małych strumieni, które spływały po Smoczej Skale i wpadały do jeziora. ''Pogoda w sam raz na wojowanie – ''pomyślał kwaśno nastolatek. Próba wstania zakończyła się klęską i młodzieniec wylądował z powrotem na posłaniu. Czkawka jęknął przez zęby. Gdzieś za nim rozległo się ciche zaniepokojone mruknięcie. -Wszystko w porządku, Szczerbatku – powiedział cicho chłopak. - Po prostu noga trochę mnie boli. Jeszcze trochę czasu minie zanim nauczę się chodzić z protezą. Oprócz tego nic mi nie jest. Ślina Tide Gildera faktycznie działa cuda. Przepraszam, że Cię obudziłem. -Nic nie szkodzi – ziewnęła Nocna Furia. - Równie dobrze mogę Ci powiedzieć jaki jest plan. -Plan? Mamy jakiś plan? - zdziwił się Czkawka. - A ja byłem przekonany, że walczycie jak wikingowie. W sensie ryczycie „Na nich!”, czy coś w tym stylu. Szczerbatek parsknął , ale wyglądał na lekko zawstydzonego. Chłopak tylko pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu. -Mamy – zamruczał powoli smok. - Nie będziemy latać. Ludzie nas nie znajdą. Czkawka zmarszczył brwi. -A co z Czerwoną Śmiercią? -Jest stara. Może niedługo zdechnie... - zawarczała Nocna Furia. -Świetny plan – sarknął wiking. - A jeśli ona nie zdechnie? Po za tym skąd macie zamiar wziąć jedzenie? -Eee... - zawahał się Szczrbatek. - Wczoraj brzmiało to całkiem logicznie... -Och, jestem pewien, że tak było – prychnął Czkawka powstrzymując się od śmiechu na widok potężnej Nocnej Furii, która unikała jego wzroku przesuwając łapą kamyki. Zapadło kilkuminutowe milczenie. Przerwał je dopiero wiking, kiedy znów próbując wstać wylądował tym razem na twarzy. -Och, na Thora! - wykrzyknął zirytowany chłopak i rzucił złe spojrzenie chichoczącemu smokowi. - Może byś tak pomógł? -A gdzie tak bardzo chcesz iść? - zamruczał czarny gad przeciągając się leniwie. - Przecież leje. -Muszę dostać się do kuźni, skrócić moją protezę i spróbować zrobić coś co pozwoli Ci latać. Do tej pory udało mi się tylko odtworzyć twoją lotkę. Nie możesz nią sterować. - oświadczył Czkawka, któremu tym razem udało się utrzymać równowagę. - Idziesz? -Już – burknęła cicho Nocna Furia. Przypomnienie o ogonie znacznie pogorszyło nastrój Szczerbatka. Smok wierzył w umiejętności swojego przyjaciela, ale do tej pory Czkawce nie udało się stworzyć niczego co pozwoliłoby kalekim smokom latać samodzielnie. Trudno było mu zachować nadzieję, a tak bardzo kochał latać. Wiking natychmiast wyczuł smutek przyjaciela. -Będzie dobrze – zapewnił cicho gładząc łuski na pysku smoka. - Wymyślę coś. Obiecuję. Szczerbatek tylko kiwnął głową i ruszył powoli w stronę wyjścia z jaskini. Czkawka oparł się lekko o niego. Po chwili zalały ich strugi deszczu. Nocna Furia po raz kolejny żałowała, że nie może latać. Podróż na drugą stronę jeziora zajęłaby wtedy o wiele mniej czasu. Kiedy przyjaciele w końcu dotarli do małej kuźni Czkawki byli całkowicie przemoczeni. Szczerbatek szybko rozpalił piec i jaskinię oświetliła miękka poświata. Wiking z pewnym trudem zmienił przemoczone ubrania i zabrał się za ulepszanie swojej protezy. Szło mu zaskakująco dobrze biorąc pod uwagę, że musiał stać na jednej nodze. Nocna Furia natomiast ułożyła się w rogu groty i zasnęła ukołysana rytmicznymi uderzeniami młota. '''Rozdział 22 Rozdział z Wielką dedykacją dla mojej ulubionej i najlepszej LostInEverything. Oraz odrobinę mniejszym dedykiem dla wszystkich, którzy skomentowali poprzedni rozdział. ''' Deszcz wciąż padał. Dźwięk kropli wody bębniących w ziemię w jakiś dziwny sposób trwał w harmonii z uderzeniami ciężkiego kowalskiego młota. Czkawka wykonywał swoją pracę niemal zupełnie mechanicznie pozwalając błądzić swoim myślom. Po pół godzinie chłopak z zadowoleniem założył dopasowaną już protezę. Jego wzrok padł na śpiącego Szczerbatka. Łuski smoka odbijały blask płomieni rzucając na ściany kolorowe odblaski. Wiking podszedł cicho do przyjaciela i z uwagą zaczął przyglądać się zdrowej części jego ogona. Po chwili uśmiechnął się lekko, podszedł do stołu stojącego w kącie jaskini i zaczął rysować. Stormcutter siedział przy wylocie swojej groty i patrzył na deszcz. Widział wędrówkę człowieka i Nocnej Furii do kuźni i smutek ścisnął mu serce. Mozolnie przedzierające się przez deszcz sylwetki nie przypominały zwykle żywiołowych przyjaciół. Kiedy towarzyszom w końcu udało się dobrnąć do pracowni Czkawki, pomarańczowy gad usłyszał dzwoniący dźwięk, które wydawało narzędzie zwane przez człowieka młotem. Myśli olbrzymiego smoka po chwili przeniosły się na większy problem, czyli Czerwoną Śmierć. Czteroskrzydły przetrawiał w głowie mnóstwo scenariuszy, ale każdy kończył się klęską. Nawet jeśli jakimś cudem poradziliby sobie z alfą, to później czekałaby ich niekończąca się wojna z ludźmi. Stormcutter już od dawna wiedział, że era jaką znał do tej pory zmierza ku końcowi. Zawsze chciał przesunąć ten moment w czasie, ale teraz było już za późno na wahanie. Miał wrażenie, że stoi na skale ze związanymi skrzydłami i jest spychany przez wiatr. Nie mógł się niczego złapać, nie było nawet miejsca, w które mógłby się cofnąć. Nie miał pojęcia co robić i to go przerażało. Nagle do rzeczywistości przywołało go przeczucie, że coś się zmieniło. Smok potrzebował dłuższej chwili, żeby zorientować się, że tym co wyrwało go z ponurych rozmyślań, była cisza. Deszcz nadal padał, ale brakowało odgłosów dochodzących z kuźni. Pomarańczowy gad stwierdził, że zamiast myślenia o rzeczach na które ma znikomy wpływ, może równie dobrze sprawdzić co nowego wykombinował ten dziwny człowiek. Kiedy Stormcutter wszedł do małej pracowni Czkawki, chłopak właśnie skręcał jakieś druty mocując je do metalowego koła. Wiking czując powiew chłodniejszego powietrza odwrócił się w stronę wejścia i zamrugał zaskoczony, kiedy dostrzegł czteroskrzydłego gada. -Czy coś się stało? - zapytał niepewnie nastolatek obserwując gościa, który rozglądał się po jaskini. -Nie – warknął krótko olbrzymi smok. Chłopak wyglądał jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował i wrócił do majstrowania przy plątaninie drucików, rzemieni, skór i prętów. Pomarańczowy gad po chwili wszedł głębiej do groty i ze zdziwieniem zaczął oglądać rysunki i projekty człowieka, które były poprzyczepiane do ścian. Niektóre były tylko węglowymi szkicami, do innych wiking użył kolorowych barwników. Oprócz wizerunków niemal wszystkich gatunków smoków, były tam szkice roślin i oczywiście projekty. Stormcutter przyglądał się rozrysowanym broniom, zbrojom i kilku innym rzeczom, których nie potrafił nazwać. W końcu oderwał wzrok od ściany i zaczął oglądać pracę Czkawki. Wiking był całkowicie skupiony na swojej pracy i smok nie chciał mu przeszkadzać, ale ciekawość w końcu zwyciężyła. -Co robisz? - zawarczał cicho, żeby nie obudzić nadal śpiącej Nocnej Furii. Chłopak podskoczył zaskoczony i spojrzał na czteroskrzydłego gada. -Nadal tu jesteś? - zdziwił się. Smok westchnął cicho. Nie mógł zrozumieć, jakim cudem ten człowiek nadal jest żywy biorąc pod uwagę jego wieczne roztargnienie. -Tak. I pytałem co robisz? - mruknął wskazując łapą na leżącą na stole plątaninę. -A. Tak. To nowa lotka Szczerbatka. Myślę, że to będzie działać – powiedział z dumą Czkawka, ale po chwili zmarkotniał. - Ale jeśli w ogóle to się uda będzie mógł latać tylko ze mną. Stormcutter poczuł się dziwnie patrząc na smutny wyraz twarzy człowieka i naszła go nagła potrzeba powiedzenia czegoś co pocieszy tego dziwnego nastolatka. Zanim zdążył o tym pomyśleć usłyszał siebie zapewniającego, że Nocna Furia lubi latać z wikingiem i z pewnością będzie szczęśliwa. Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko, ale zaraz znów spoważniał. -Co z mgłą? Szczerbatek mówił, że nie będziecie latać, ale to przecież żadne rozwiązanie. W jeziorze nie ma wystarczającej ilości ryb. - powiedział Czkawka. -Wiem – mruknął cicho pomarańczowy gad, do którego nagle wróciło poczucie bezsilności. - A ty masz jakiś pomysł? Chłopak miał ochotę zakląć. Jeżeli dumny przywódca smoków pytał go o zdanie to było źle. Albo jeszcze gorzej. Wiking spojrzał na śpiącego Szczerbatka czując zupełną pustkę w głowie. -Wiesz, w mojej rodzinnej wiosce miałem jednego przyjaciela. Był kowalem. Zawsze mi powtarzał, że czasami nie można na siłę szukać rozwiązań. Czasami po prostu znajdują się same. - powiedział spokojnie Czkawka. - Na razie najlepiej chyba będzie ignorować problem. Możemy się szkolić, ale nie ma sensu atakować Czerwonej Śmierci teraz. Być może to w ogóle nie ma sensu. Wiem, że boicie się odkrycia przez ludzi, ale to też nie jest pewne, że oni w ogóle nagle zainteresują się tą wyspą. Po przemowie wikinga zapadła komfortowa cisza. Chłopak zaczął na powrót kombinować przy swoim nowym wynalazku, a Stormcutter przysiadł bliżej paleniska przyglądając się zręcznym ruchom rąk człowieka. -Może masz rację. Może po prostu musimy czekać. - zamruczał w końcu cicho czteroskrzydły smok. - Ale co jeśli się mylisz? Jeśli przegapimy naszą szansę? -Zginiemy albo dożyjemy kolejnej. - powiedział krótko Czkawka. - Ale przegramy dopiero wtedy, kiedy zaczniemy żyć tym co MOŻE się zdarzyć, a nie tym co dzieje się teraz. - dodał po chwili patrząc w przestrzeń. Jego oczy w blasku płomieni wydawały się głębsze, starsze. Chłopak ponownie spojrzał na swoją pracę i dziwne złudzenie zniknęło. Stormcutter zamrugał zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się takiego podejścia u człowieka, a już szczególnie tak młodego. Wiking nie zauważył miny smoka i uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem zaciągając ostatni rzemień. -Skończyłem. Teraz muszę tylko przekonać Szczerbatka, żeby pozwolił sobie to założyć i możemy zacząć trenować latanie. Uśmiech Czkawki był zaraźliwy i przywódca Smoczej Skały poczuł jak część jego obaw ulatnia się wraz z dymem z paleniska. -Tylko poczekaj aż się obudzi. Wyspany jest zawsze bardziej skłonny do współpracy – poradził pomarańczowy gad chłopakowi i wyszedł raźno z jaskini ignorując zaskoczoną minę chłopaka. '''W sumie sama nie wiem jak mam ocenić to co napisałam... Za wszystkie ewentualne błędy przepraszam i proszę o ich wskazanie. Rozdział 23 'Część 1' Przepraszam, że next tak późno, ale już dawno czegoś mi się tak nie chciało jak wziąść za ten rozdział. Ale jak widzicie wygrałam tą walkę i rozdział jest. A nawet kilka poprawek w poprzednim. Nic co zmieniałoby treść. Zlikwidowałam tylko kilka (... naście) powtórzeń. Dzisiejszy next z dedykacją dla Saphiry2002 za zdrowy krytycyzm wobec moich wypocin. (Piszę dedyki, dla osób, które ośmielają się twierdzić, że nie jestem ideałem... Co się porobiło z tym światem? XD) ''' '''Oczywiście jestem wdzięczna za WSZYSTKIE wasze komentarze. No już nie przynudzam. Proszę bardzo: -No dalej Szczerbatku! Tym razem nam się uda. Zobaczysz. - Czkawka powiedział pewnym tonem klepiąc pocieszająco szyję przyjaciela. -Mówisz to już setny raz – burknął zmęczony smok i poruszył lekko skrzydłami, żeby rozluźnić mięśnie. - Próbujemy już chyba trzecią godzinę. To nie ma sensu. Już nigdy nie będę latał. Nocna Furia westchnęła ciężko wypuszczając nosem mały obłoczek dymu, położyła się na skale i zapatrzyła się w przestrzeń nieobecnym wzrokiem. Chłopak nic więcej nie mówiąc zsunął się z grzbietu przyjaciela i przygryzając wargę zaczął przyglądać się stworzonej przez siebie konstrukcji. Wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa wszystko powinno działać - dźwignie były odpowiednio połączone, druty nie zachodziły na siebie i nie plątały się, a wszystkie zębatki były nasmarowane i poruszały się bez najdrobniejszych zgrzytów. Wiking miał ochotę zacząć tupać, krzyczeć i rozerwać niedziałającą maszynę na kawałki, a potem rzucić wszystko i pójść spać przy ciepłym ognisku. Powstrzymywał się jedynie ze względu na Szczerbatka, który wyglądał na zupełnie załamanego. Czkawka nie był tym ani trochę zdziwiony. Sam był doszczętnie wyczerpany już po kilku pierwszych kąpielach w jeziorze, a przecież to nie on odbierał główne impety uderzeń. Oczywiście pełne współczucia spojrzenia obserwujących ich smoków również w niczym nie pomagały. Nastolatek ze złością kopnął kamień i patrzył jak ten wpada do wody tworząc małe zmarszczki na jej powierzchni. Jego wzrok spoczął na kołyszącym się na wodzie liściu. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi i rzucił kolejny kawałek skały tym razem bliżej liścia, który zaczął poruszać się bardziej chaotycznie. -Szczerbatku proszę spróbujmy jeszcze raz – powiedział cicho Czkawka. - Nie możemy się tak po prostu poddać. -Dlaczego miałoby się udać tym razem? - zawarczał zmęczony smok. -Bo poluzuję trochę linki napinające ogon. Może jest po prostu zbyt sztywny. - odpowiedział powoli zielonooki. -I wpadłeś na to po trzech godzinach skakania z klifu? - mruknęła powątpiewająco Nocna Furia i rzuciła swojemu jeźdźcowi lekko zmartwione spojrzenie. - Jesteś pewien, że nie uderzyłeś się w głowę? -Nie jestem, bo wszystko mnie boli i mi zimno - burknął wiking poprawiając kilka linek w sztucznej lotce czarnego gada. - Ale nie dowiemy się, czy mam rację odnośnie ogona, jeśli nie spróbujemy. Proszę. Ostatni raz. Po prostu mi zaufaj - dodał widząc zbolałą minę przyjaciela. Szczerbatek odetchnął przeciągle wstając. Czkawka sprawnie wskoczył na jego grzbiet i ostatni raz spojrzał na kartkę z wyrysowanymi pozycjami protezy po czym zmiął ją i wyrzucił za siebie. -Albo teraz, albo nigdy – wyjaśnił chłopak widząc zdziwienie w oczach smoka. Przemknęło pomiędzy nimi milczące porozumienie i czarny gad spojrzał z determinacją na horyzont rozkładając potężne skrzydła, a jego jeździec pochylił się w siodle przylegając do smoczego grzbietu. Nocna Furia odbiła się od ziemi jednym silnym pchnięciem i wystrzeliła w powietrze. Przez chwilę czuła tylko wiatr i ciepło słońca na łuskach, ale potem do jej świadomości znów przebił się chłodny dotyk metalu i szorstkich skórzanych pasów oraz przerażająca pustka w miejscu gdzie kiedyś była jej lotka. Już chciała znowu zacząć paniczne próby utrzymania równowagi, kiedy na granicy słuchu usłyszała ciche mamrotanie Czkawki, który w kółko powtarzał, że musi się udać. Z trudem powstrzymała się od poruszania ogonem więcej, niż to konieczne. Od wysiłku, którego wymagało zupełne zignorowanie instynktu i zaufanie człowiekowi zrobiło się jej słabo, ale uparcie trwała w postanowieniu, że tym razem da radę. Nie myśląc o tym złapała prąd powietrza, który unosił ich w powietrzu. Utrzymywała lotkę w jednej pozycji. I nie spadała. Świadomość tego faktu dotarła do niej wraz z pełnym radości okrzykiem siedzącego na jego grzbiecie wikinga. -Udało się! - zaryczeli jednocześnie człowiek i smok. Czkawka w geście triumfu wyrzucił obie ręce w górę, a Szczerbatek wystrzelił plazmę. -Ok. kolego – powiedział już spokojnie chłopak. - Teraz musimy zawrócić. Trzymaj tak dalej. Czuję, że nam się uda. - dodał spostrzegając niepewność przyjaciela. - Na trzy. Raz... Dwa... -Trzy! - zakończyła Nocna Furia i zmieniła ułożenie lotki usilnie ignorując brak drugiej. Czkawka spóźnił się ze zmianą ustawienia protez o pół sekundy i czarny gad przez chwilę był przekonany, że znów spadną i niewyobrażalnym wysiłkiem woli powstrzymał się od prób wyrównania lotu. Po kolejnej pół sekundzie sztuczna lotka złapała wiatr, a przyjaciele bezpiecznie wylądowali przy jeziorze. Część 2 Nocna Furia ledwo zdążyła dotknąć łapami ziemi, a już została otoczona przez głośny tłum rozentuzjazmowanych mieszkańców smoczej skały. Czarny gad rozłożył lekko skrzydła, żeby zapewnić swojemu jeźdźcowi trochę przestrzeni i ryknął głośno. Wszystkie smoki ucichły, chociaż część rzuciło Szczerbatkowi kilka mało przychylnych spojrzeń. -Protezę wymyślił Czkawka i to jemu powinniście gratulować – zawarczał przyjaciel człowieka. - A po drugie jesteśmy zmęczeni, więc pytania musicie odłożyć na później. -No już. Koniec przedstawienia – dodał Stormcutter, któremu w końcu udało się dopchać do Nocnej Furii i jej jeźdźca. Smoki rozeszły się raczej niechętnie. Do tej pory żaden z nich nie wierzył w działanie dziwnych wynalazków człowieka i uważano je za niedorzeczne. Kalekie gady nie dopuszczały do siebie nadziei na ewentualne odzyskanie sprawności, ale teraz zobaczyły na własne oczy, że to nie jest aż tak beznadziejne. Z kolei zdrowi mieszkańcy Smoczej Skały musieli po raz kolejny przemyśleć swoje poglądy na temat człowieka. Pomimo, że zdecydowana większość akceptowała jego obecność, to nie wszyscy wierzyli, że można mu ufać. Godziny prób latania kończących się lądowaniem w zimnym jeziorze, sprawiło, że smoki musiały przyznać same przed sobą, że wiking naprawdę troszczy się o jednego z nich i jest zdecydowanie zdeterminowany, żeby pomóc smoczej społeczności. Po latach wojen i tracenia bliskich nie było to wcale proste, ale olbrzymie gady zamierzały spróbować przełamać swoje uprzedzenia do Czkawki. Szczerbatek wraz ze swoim ludzkim przyjacielem udali się już pieszo do kuźni, którą uczynili swoją tymczasową kwaterą. Kiedy już byli na miejscu chłopak sprawnie uwolnił smoka z dość niewygodnej protezy, żeby mógł odpocząć. Nocna Furia ledwo zdążyła ułożyć się w kącie jaskini, kiedy wszedł do niej Stormcutter. Czarny gad westchnął cicho. Większy smok uśmiechnął się lekko. -Śpij – mruknął. - Chciałem porozmawiać z Czkawką. I nie patrz tak na mnie. Tak, wiem jak on się nazywa – dodał widząc zdziwienie na pysku drugiego gada. Wiking zachichotał zasłaniając dłonią usta, a zaraz potem śmiał się już otwarcie z miny przyjaciela, która wyrażała skrajne ogłupienie. Przywódca Smoczej Skały pokręcił głową i zwrócił się do chłopaka. - Wytłumaczysz mi jak to działa? -Jasne – uśmiechnął się nastolatek nie zwracając dłużej uwagi na zdziwionego Szczerbatka, rozłożył protezę na stole i zaczął opowiadać wskazując poszczególne elementy. - Ta linki napinają lotkę, a te dbają o jej ułożenie. Wszystkie są przymocowane do sześciu przekładni. Kiedy naciągam ten drut nogą, kręcą się te zębatki, zmienia się ustawienie przekładni i lotka przyjmuje inną pozycję. -Eee... - zamruczał inteligentnie Stormcutter. - W porządku. A skąd wiesz jakie musi być to naciągnięcie? -Sprawdziliśmy to ze Szczerbatkiem. On wykonywał ruch lotką jaki robi przy danym manewrze, a ja odtwarzałem go na tej sztucznej. -Nie boli Cię noga? Ta cała proteza wygląda na ciężką. -Nie. Mam tu zapadki, które trzymają moją metalową nogę w miejscu. Szczerbo! Przestań się patrzeć na nas jakbyśmy się nawdychali gazu Zębiroga. Czy aż tak trudno uwierzyć, że jesteśmy zdolni do prowadzenia normalnej konwersacji? - zapytał Czkawka ze śmiechem. -No tak. Ale myślałem, że eee... się nie lubicie? - zamruczała Nocna Furia wodząc wzrokiem od nastolatka do Stormcuttera, który również wyglądał na rozbawionego. -To nie myśl, bo Ci nie wychodzi – chłopak pokazał przyjacielowi język. Szczerbatek nie był najbardziej wygadanym smokiem na wyspie, ale miał broń i nie zawahał się jej użyć. Czteroskrzydły gad patrzył tylko z pobłażaniem na wygłupy dwójki przyjaciół. Musiał przyznać, że Czkawka wytrzymał lizanie zaskakująco długo, ale i tak w końcu zaczął wykrzykiwać wylewne, choć urywane przeprosiny. -Nie... Przepraszam! Przepraszam. O najśliczniejsza Nocnaaaa. Furio. Hahaha. Przestań Szczerbatek. Proszę. To łaskocze. Obiecuję, że będę grzeczny! No przestań, ty gadzie! Nocna Furia zeszła w końcu ze swojego jeźdźca z zadowoloną miną, a Czkawka usiadł i narzekając zaczął ścierać z siebie ślinę. Żadne z dwójki przyjaciół nie zwracało dłużej uwagi na Stormcuttera, który w końcu pokręcił głową i wyszedł cicho z jaskini. Rozdział 24 Tym razem rozdział z toastem za nowe początki dla LostInEverythink Dziękuję za wasz odzew i nie przynudzając zapraszam do czytania. Czkawce zdawało się, że czas stanął w miejscu, pomimo regularnych wschodów i zachodów słońca. Minęły dwa tygodnie odkąd wrócili ze Szczerbatkiem do Smoczej Skały i dowiedzieli się o zagrożeniu ze strony Czerwonej Śmierci, ale absolutnie nic się nie działo. Alfa nie dawała znaków życia, a i statków wikingów nie zauważono w okolicy. Na pozór wszystko wyglądało tak jak dawniej. Smoki codziennie rano latały po ryby nad klify, a potem wracały do swojego leża, żeby wygrzewać się w słońcu, prowadzić mruczane rozmowy i robić inne smocze rzeczy. Smoczątka uczyły się latać i ganiały się wokół jeziora. Pogoda była piękna. Słońce świeciło jasno na niemal bezchmurnym niebie i wiał lekki wiaterek. Gady prawie były w stanie zapomnieć o grożącym im niebezpieczeństwie. Prawie. Co jakiś czas któryś spoglądał z niepokojem na zachód na majaczący w oddali dymiący wulkan, ale zwykle szybko odwracał wzrok. Jedną z widocznych zmian była obecność Zduśnych Zdchów. Czkawka doświadczył jej w szczególny sposób, ponieważ małe gady na początku z uporem wynosiły z kuźni jego rzeczy. Ich król starał się przemówić swoim poddanym do rozsądku, ale niektóre metalowe narzędzia nadal miały tendencję do znikania. Mieszkańcy Smoczej Skały ledwie tolerowali nowych lokatorów, a to i tak tylko dzięki prośbie Stormcuttera. Sytuacja była opanowana, ale wciąż dość napięta. Jednak wiking nie potrafił myśleć jedynie o negatywach sytuacji, w której wszyscy się znaleźli. Co prawda każdy wiele stracił i było ryzyko jeszcze większych strat, ale chłopak widział również możliwość otrzymania czegoś równie cennego. Jego więź ze Szczerbatkiem stała się jeszcze silniejsza. Przyjaciele codziennie latali po kilka godzin, a zaufanie jakiego to wymagało sprawiło, że zaczęli rozumieć się niemal bez słów. Oczywiście zaledwie dwa tygodnie nie były wystarczające, żeby nauczyć się rzeczy, które smok doskonalił przez całe życie, ale zarówno jeździec jak i jego wierzchowiec robili duże postępy. Czkawka pomimo ostatnich wydarzeń i straty nogi nigdy nie czuł się lepiej. Wszystko się zmieniało i wierzył, że będą to zmiany na lepsze. Kiedy Stormcutter w końcu przestał patrzeć na niego przez pryzmat stereotypu człowieka, zaczęli rozmawiać i obaj szybko to polubili. Pomarańczowy gad zaczął doceniać umiejętność chłopaka do myślenia poza schematami, a nastolatek cieszył się, że dumny smok dzieli się z nim swoją wiedzą i doświadczeniem. Szczerbatek był zachwycony, że jego przyjaciele zaczęli w końcu się ze sobą dogadywać. Dzięki ich wieczornym rozmowom Czkawka już niemal bezbłędnie mówił po smoczemu. Inne smoki również zaczęły dyskutować z człowiekiem. Pod presją wspólnych kłopotów wszyscy zaczęli się jednoczyć i pomimo lęku atmosfera w Smoczej Skale dawno nie była tak dobra. Wiking wymyślił plan treningowy, który miał pomóc smokom nauczyć się wspólnie walczyć. Na początku zdecydowana większość gadów wraz z Nocną Furią była temu przeciwna. O dziwo Stormcutter poparł pomysł chłopaka i od tygodnia każdego popołudnia smoki ćwiczyły latanie w zwartych formacjach i współpracy między gatunkami. Już pierwsza lekcja okazała się sukcesem, choć przyleciało na nią jedynie dwadzieścia smoków. Rozdział 25 - czyli ciąg dalszy jednak nastąpił Proszę nie kamienujcie mnie! I nie bijcie! I nie kradnijcie łóżka! BARDZO, BARDZO przepraszam, że znikłam na tak długo. Mam nadzieję, że ktoś jeszcze tu został... ''' '''Rozdział powstał przy niezastąpionej pomocy LostInEverything. Podziękujcie jej ładnie, bo nie wiem czy bym to skończyła, gdyby nie ona. Wiadro może nie był najmądrzejszym wikingiem, ale swoje wiedział. A ta wyprawa od początku mu się nie podobała. Nie dość, że już po dwóch dniach żeglugi dopadł ich sztorm i złamał maszty w dwóch statkach, to jeszcze potem nie było w ogóle wiatru. Wiking myślał, że to w sumie sprawiedliwe, bo dzięki temu wiosłować musiały wszystkie załogi, a nie tylko te, których łodzie nie miały żagli. Tak więc wiosłowali przez kolejne trzy dni w pełnym słońcu. Było tak upalnie, że Gruby robił sobie jajecznicę na wiadrze Wiadra. Wszyscy byli zmęczeni i zniechęceni. Zaczęto przebąkiwać o powrocie na Berk, ale Stoick był nieugięty. Nikt nie wiedział skąd wzięła się nagła determinacja wodza, żeby odnaleźć smocze leże. Dalsze wydarzenia tylko utwierdziły wikingów w przekonaniu, że bogowie nie sprzyjają ich wyprawie. Kiedy podpływali do jakiejś wyspy, żeby uzupełnić zapasy wody, wpadli na podwodne skały i niemal wszystkie statki potrzebowały po tym naprawy. Nastroje wilków morskich pogorszyły się jeszcze bardziej po tygodniu, który spędzili na bezludnej wyspie łatając łodzie i przygotowując prowiant na dalszą żeglugę. Gdyby Stoick nie był powszechnie szanowany prawdopodobnie doszłoby do buntu. Jednak lata doświadczenia zrobiły z niego wyśmienitego wodza i marynarze ufali mu zupełnie. Kiedy wszystkie naprawy zostały zakończone, wódz ponownie obrał kurs na kolejne przypuszczalne miejsce położenia smoczego leża ku milczącemu niezadowoleniu podróżników. Płynęli już kolejny dzień, wiatr im sprzyjał, bez problemów znajdowali wysepki na których mogli nabrać wody i coś upolować , ale Wiadro miał bardzo silne przeczucie, że to nie był koniec kłopotów. Na swoje nieszczęście miał rację. Kolejny problem pojawił się pewnej bezchmurnej nocy, kiedy księżyc był w pełni. Większość załogi nie mogła spać. Światło rozpraszające mroki tej nocy miało jeszcze jedno szczególne znaczenie, a mianowicie mówiło wikingom, że minął już prawie miesiąc odkąd opuścili Berk. Można się więc domyślić, że niemal wszyscy byli rozkojarzeni, przygnębieni, a na dodatek niewyspani. Chociaż trudno stwierdzić czy właśnie to było przyczyną ich spektakularnej porażki. Chociaż kraken, który był w to zamieszany raczej nazwałby to zwycięstwem. W każdym razie zaczęło się od histerycznego wrzasku Sączyślina. Wszyscy wikingowie rzucili się do broni. Natomiast sam krzykacz zaczął się śmiać, każąc im wyluzować. Głupi żart wcale nie poprawił nikomu nastroju i żeglarze postanowili ignorować swojego towarzysza. Nikt więc nie zareagował na kolejny wrzask aż było za późno na jakiekolwiek działanie. Potężna macka pojawiła się znikąd i uderzyła prosto w środek „Gronklowej maczugi”. Stępka okrętu nie wytrzymała. Rozległ się suchy trzask i statek momentalnie zaczął tonąć. Stoick zaczął krzyczeć coś o odwrocie ratując się ucieczką na inną łódź. Na wycofanie się niestety było już zdecydowanie za późno. Mimo wszystko dwóch sterników postanowiło spróbować ucieczki co skończyło się tym, że okręty splątały się żaglami, kiedy zaczęły wpadać na siebie. Panował chaos. Ludzie wpadali na siebie. Spadali ze statków w kipiel, która była już zabarwiona na czerwono. Potężne ramiona krakena niosły kolejne zniszczenia, a ostrza mieczy i toporów zdawały się jej nie imać. W końcu wśród krzyków wojowników rozległo się przerażające wycie. Wszyscy momentalnie rzucili broń próbując bezskutecznie ochronić swoje uszy przed przenikającym duszę krzykiem agonii. I jak szybko wszystko się zaczęło, tak się skończyło. Nagle ponownie zapanowała idealna cisza, której nie burzył nawet lekki powiew wiatru. Było to w pewien sposób nawet bardziej upiorne niż sama walka. Nienaturalne. Pierwszy otrząsnął się Stoick, który miał szczęście być jednym z niewielu w pełni zdrowych wikingów. Natychmiast zaczął wydawać rozkazy ocalałym. Dla wilków morskich nie była to pierwsza taka sytuacja, więc wszystko zostało ogarnięte zaskakująco szybko. Bilans strat wynosił dwa zatopione statki, rozległe zniszczenia na pozostałych dwóch łodziach, śmierć dziesięciu dobrych wojowników, kolejnych pięciu ciężko rannych, nie mówiąc już o tych z mniejszymi zranieniami, a nawet nie dopłynęli do smoczego leża. Na dodatek zaczęła podnosić się mgła, która zupełnie zasłoniła gwiazdy, więc nikt nie wiedział w jakim kierunku powinni płynąć, bo z tym, że wracają na Berk nikt nie dyskutował. Żeglarze uznali, że skoro i tak są pozbawieni kotwic powinni spróbować wypłynąć z tej mgły. Nikt nie przerywał ciszy zakłócanej jedynie przez chlupot fal obijających się o burty i rytmicznego uderzania wioseł o powierzchnię wody. Wszyscy byli pogrążeni w swoich myślach, jedni opłakiwali zmarłych towarzyszy, inni zastanawiali się czy kraken poniósł śmierć, a jeśli nie to czemu ich zostawił, kilkoro z zaciśniętymi wargami próbowało się powstrzymać od głośnego oskarżania Stoicka. Podróż przez mgłę była więc powolna i ponura. Nastrój złamał się pod wpływem dźwięku ocierania się kadłuba o skałę. To natychmiast przywróciło wikingów do stanu gotowości. Statki nagle przedarły się przez ścianę mgły, a oczom żeglarzy ukazała się wyspa. Chociaż to nie sam ląd był powodem dla którego dłonie i twarze większości wilków morskich pokryły się potem, a głos uwiązł w gardle. - To nie możliwe! To nie może być... - cichy szept Stoicka zabrzmiał jak grzmot w pełnej grozy ciszy. Ta da! Teraz już możecie mnie zabić :3 Rozdział 26 I jestem z powrotem z nowym rozdziałem (a raczej jego kawałkiem...). ''' '''Dziękuję, za wszystkie komentarze i za to, że czekaliście na mnie cierpliwie. Wena chyba wróciła (tfu!), więc sądzę, iż w niezbyt długim czasie ujrzymy koniec tej historii. (NIECZEGO NIE OBIECUJĘ.) Ostrzeżenie!'' Moja beta wyjechała na wakacje, tak więc nic nie chroni was przed błędami różnego rodzaju w tym rozdziale. Starałam się, ale co dwie pary oczu, to nie jedna. Zostaliście ostrzeżeni :P''' Czkawka prowadził właśnie trening ze smokami. Chłopak był zaskoczony, że gady współpracowały z nim tak zgodnie. Teraz ćwiczyła z nim niemal połowa mieszkańców Smoczej Skały. Wypracowali już system znaków i komend, dzięki któremu wiking ruchami kolorowej laski mógł kierować grupami smoków. Razem ze Szczerbatkiem i Stormcutterem wymyślili kilka sprytnych trików jak na przykład mieszanie różnych rodzajów ognia. Czkawka był pewien, że ich nowy zorganizowany sposób walki będzie zaskoczeniem zarówno dla wikingów, jak i Czerwonej Śmierci, chociaż wciąż miał nadzieję, iż nie dojdzie do żadnej konfrontacji. Nastolatek westchnął cicho, po czym wyprostował się i poklepał Nocną Furię po szyi. Mieli do przećwiczenia jeszcze jedną formację i będą mogli chwilę odpocząć, zanim chłopak znów pójdzie do kuźni wprowadzić kilka kolejnych poprawek w swojej zbroi. Czkawka z furkotem zakręcił laską i wskazał nią do góry. Szczerbatek wzbił się pionowo w górę niemal pod same chmury, a za nim spiralami leciała reszta ich małej armii. Chłopak zerknął do tyłu i uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem – żaden smok nie złamał szyku. Tą komendę ćwiczyli najdłużej, ale zielonooki uważał, że było to warte wysiłku. Efekt z pewnością robił wrażenie. Około sto smoków latało w harmonii po wznoszącej się spirali. Słońce odbijało się od wielobarwnych łusek dodając gadom majestatu. Dodatkowo z tej pozycji poszczególne drużyny gadów mogły rozlecieć się w dowolnych kierunkach. Nagle rozległ się ostrzegawczy ryk gronkla. Tego nie było w planie. Czkawka natychmiast odwrócił się w stronę morza i zamarł. Do brzegu właśnie dobijały dwa statki. Chłopak natychmiast rozpoznał symbol na żaglach. To była flota wojenna Berk. Wiking czuł pod skórą strach smoków i ich chęć walki. Bez szczególnego zastanowienia wydał kolejną komendę. Gady rozleciały się we wszystkich kierunkach tworząc coś w rodzaju ściany. Wszystkie wpatrywały się w nowo przybyłych ludzi. Powietrze wypełniły groźne pomruki. Czkawka wyobrażał sobie ten moment wiele razy odkąd zaczął latać ze Szczerbatkiem. On na smoku naprzeciw swojego ojca, zdejmujący maskę, cieszący się przerażeniem ludzi, którzy zawsze go gnębili. On mówiący Stoickowi co myśli o nim i reszcie wikingów. On po raz pierwszy mający przewagę. Do tego momentu był pewny, że to będzie najlepsze uczucie w całym jego życiu, że w końcu poczuje się potężny, lepszy, doceniony. Teraz kiedy widział strach i zmęczenie na twarzach wojowników, z którymi mieszkał przez czternaście lat swojego życia, czuł tylko żal. -Wszystko w porządku? - zamruczała Nocna Furia tak cicho, żeby tylko jej przyjaciel mógł ją usłyszeć. - To twoi współbracia. Co chcesz zrobić? -Nie wiem. Ja... myślałem, że będę mógł z nimi walczyć, ale... - Czkawka zamilkł i odnalazł wzrokiem sylwetkę wodza, który właśnie intensywnie gestykulował pewnie wydając rozkazy przygotowania do bitwy. Chłopak nagle poczuł, że miejsce głęboko skrywanej tęsknoty za domem zajmuje pustka. Nie mógł wybaczyć ojcu, ale nie potrafił też zupełnie pozbyć się cichej nadziei, która mówiła, że wszystko może się jeszcze ułożyć. Z drugiej strony nawet nie było mowy o zdradzeniu smoków. W końcu to one przyjęły go takim jakim był. Nastolatek wziął głęboki wdech. -Zostańcie tutaj – zaryczał najgłośniej jak umiał. - Ja i Szczerbatek polecimy tam i powiemy im, żeby spływali do diabła. Będziemy walczyć dopiero, jeśli nie posłuchają. Smoki wymieniły między sobą spojrzenia. -Leć. Ufamy Ci człowieku – odwarczała w końcu samica Koszmara Ponocnika. Czkawka kiwnął głową i odruchowo zmienił ustawienie lotki swojego przyjaciela. Po chwili obaj mknęli w stronę wroga. Część 2 Z dedykacją dla wszystkich pięciu osób, które skomentowały poprzednią część tego rozdziału, czyli: zwięzłego Kolejnego Fana JWS - Dziękuję za komplementy. Twoje opowiadanie też jest świetne :) Nie zostawiam śladów, bo ostatnio nie mam weny na komy, ale wiedz, że czytam. ' Saphiry2002 - '''Cóż... Nie mogę narzekać na to, że żadnych błędów nie znalazłaś :P Mam nadzieję, że rozdział spełni twoje oczekiwania. '''niezawodnej Agadoo' - Doprawdy nie wiem jakim cudem znajdujesz tyle sposobów, żeby powiedzieć, że coś Ci się podoba marudnego anonimowego Użytkowinika wikii - Taak. Nie wypieram się, że napiasałam, że POSTARAM SIĘ wstawić coś do końca tygodnia. Próbowałam, ale niestety okoazało się, że w weekend musiałam pomóc przygotować grila na 22 osoby, więc... oraz cierpliwej Natalii 1407 - 'Tak z ciekawości, to skąd wytrzasnęłaś akurat takie cyferki? Wiem, że u Saphiry to rok urodzenia, ale chyba u Ciebie to tak nie działa ;) Chociaż w sumie nie mam nic przeciwko wampirom :P '''Ok. Ok. Już nie paplam. Jeszcze tylko ostrzegam, że ten rozdział również sprawdzałam sama. ' Wikingowie z przerażeniem patrzyli na smoki latające w niezwykłej harmonii. Dzieliło ich dobrych kilka kilometrów, ale nawet z tej odległości wojownicy widzieli dziwną postać siedzącą na gadzie czarnym jak noc. Nikt nie był w stanie oderwać oczu od tego widoku, który okazał się być w takim samym stopniu straszny, jak i piękny. Smoki zdawały się tańczyć w powietrzu wokół jeźdźca. Niemal wszystkim żeglarzom wyrwało się westchnienie w momencie, kiedy gady wzleciały wyżej tworząc wielobarwny wir. -Zawróćmy – szepnął Pyskacz jako pierwszy odzyskując zdolność mowy. - Jeszcze nie zaatakowali, więc może nas nie zauważyli. -Dobrze – mruknął Stoick i powoli cofnął się w stronę steru. Reszta załogi wzięła przykład ze swojego wodza i zaczęła cicho przygotowywać się do manewru ładnie nazwanego taktycznym odwrotem. Wszystko szło dobrze do momentu, kiedy Gruby niechcący uderzył wiosłem wiadro. Echo poniosło się po wodzie jak grom. Niezdarny wiking skulił się i razem z resztą swoich towarzyszy spojrzał na smoki. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby któreś ze stworzeń usłyszało cokolwiek. Nadzieja już zaczęła kiełkować w sercach wojowników, gdy rozległ się pojedynczy ryk. Stoick zaczął myśleć, że ta wyprawa faktycznie była bardzo, bardzo głupim pomysłem. Po raz pierwszy poczuł się mały i bezradny, kiedy tak przyglądał się gadom, które w niezwykłej synchronizacji rozleciały się we wszystkich kierunkach tworząc w powietrzu żywą ścianę. Oczy każdego smoka były utkwione w statkach na plaży. Nawet mimo dzielącej ich odległości wódz doskonale słyszał groźny warkot wydobywający się z kilkudziesięciu gardeł. Rudobrody odwrócił się tyłem do gadów i ignorując ucisk w piersi zaczął wydawać komendy przygotowania się do ataku. Byli wikingami i armia smoków, czy nie, musieli walczyć. -...pewnie żaden z nas nie przeżyje tej konfrontacji, więc chcę wam powiedzieć, że jestem dumny iż mogłem się nazywać waszym wodzem! A teraz do... -Wodzu patrz! - krzyknął Wiadro przerywając mowę Stoicka i wskazał ręką w kierunku wyspy. Przywódca zacisnął mocniej dłoń na toporze i odwrócił się. Z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami obserwował zbliżającego się z każdą chwilą czarnego smoka z jeźdźcem na grzbiecie. Co dziwne reszta gadów pozostała na swoich miejscach. -Co robimy? - zapytał ktoś niepewnie. -Nie ruszać się – zarządził Stoick. - Wygląda na człowieka. Poczekajmy, aż powie czego chce, albo zaatakuje. Pyskacz przepchnął się do przodu i w milczeniu stanął obok swojego niegdysiejszego przyjaciela. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie miał pojęcia co powinien robić i to go przerażało. Tajemnicza postać była już całkiem blisko i kowal zmrużył oczy, żeby lepiej widzieć. Czarny smok zatrzymał się jakieś pięćdziesiąt metrów od ich łodzi. Zapadło ciężkie milczenie. Wikingowie przyglądali się potężnemu stworzeniu, które unosiło się przed nimi miarowo machając olbrzymimi, błoniastymi skrzydłami. Ten gad nie był wcale, aż taki duży, ale sprawiał wrażenie wybitnie niebezpiecznego. Jego jeździec też nie wyglądał na niewinne chucherko. Miał na sobie zbroję, która jak ocenił Pyskacz składała się z małych, zachodzących na siebie blaszek i zasłaniający twarz hełm ustylizowany na łeb jakiegoś potwora. Cały ekwipunek był starannie ufarbowany w taki sposób, żeby zniekształcał sylwetkę jego właściciela. -Czego chcesz? - zawołał w końcu Stoick przerywając trwającą kilka minut ciszę. Postać przestała prześwietlać wzrokiem załogę i spojrzała na niego w milczeniu, po czym wskazała laską w stronę morza. -Dobrze! - odkrzyknął wódz. - Ale pozwól nam chociaż uzupełnić zapasy wody! Jeździec tylko pokręcił głową. -Więc będziemy walczyć! - wrzasnął rudobrody. - Wolę zginąć wyrzynając te twoje bestie, niż pijąc słoną wodę na środku oceanu! Tajemniczy człowiek poklepał lekko szyję smoka i wydał z siebie dźwięk, który przypominał warkot. Gad uniósł się trochę wyżej, by chwilę potem wystrzelić niebieską plazmę pod nogi Stoicka. Wikingowie mocniej chwycili swoją broń, ale nikt się nie ruszył. Postać w dziwnej zbroi podleciała bliżej i odezwała się po raz pierwszy cichym, pewnym głosem. -Macie ostatnią szansę, żeby odpłynąć i zachować swoje życia. Nie mam zamiaru dłużej powstrzymywać moich przyjaciół – powiedziała wskazując na smoki wciąż unoszące się nad lasem. -Moi ludzie umierają. Potrzebujemy zapasów – zawarczał wódz. Jego bezsilność zamieniała się powoli w bezrozumną wściekłość. -Nie dbam o twoich ludzi, tak samo jak oni nigdy nie dbali o mnie. Nie będę się powtarzał. Daję wam dziesięć minut. - powiedział cicho mężczyzna na smoku i zaczął oddalać się w stronę wyspy. Głos nieznajomego był chrapliwy, jakby długo go nie używał, ale mimo tego Stoick usłyszał w nim coś znajomego. I te słowa. Przecież on nie znał wcześniej tego człowieka. Pamiętałby. Zmrużył oczy próbując sobie przypomnieć. Sylwetka jeźdźca nic mu nie mówiła, a zza hełmu nie było widać nawet milimetra twarzy, oprócz płonących zielonych oczu. Oczu, które były tak podobne do... Realizacja nadeszła do niego niespodziewanie z siłą pędzącej lawiny. Zbladł i zachwiał się lekko. Zignorował zaniepokojone spojrzenia członków załogi oczekujących na rozkazy. - Czkawka? Część 3 - Wersja 2.0, czyli nie nowe, ale lekko uzupełnione '''Next z Ogromniastym Dedykiem dla Opal! Brawa dla tej pani! I ostrzeżenie, że to również przeszło jedynie moją korektę. W jednej sekundzie Stoick przypomniał sobie wszystkie te rzeczy, które zrobił i które sprawiły, że dzieciństwo Czkawki było nieszczęśliwe. Dwuletni chłopczyk przytulający mu się do nogi i on sam odpychający go, mówiący, że nie ma czasu. Pięciolatek z dumą prezentujący mu swoją laurkę na dzień ojca, on warczący, że to bezużyteczne bzdury. Było jeszcze wiele takich scen i wódz uświadomił sobie, że twarz jego syna robiła się coraz smutniejsza, bardziej zrezygnowana, aż do tego okropnego dnia, kiedy nagle wszystko się zawaliło. Wtedy Czkawka odszedł i Stoick winił za to tylko siebie. On mi nie wybaczy – pomyślał z rozpaczą patrząc na oddalającą się sylwetkę jeźdźca. - Na Thora! Sam bym sobie nie wybaczył... Ale muszę spróbować! Nie mogę znowu przejść obojętnie. ''-''Czkawka! - wrzasnął ile sił w płucach. - Czkawka wiem, że to ty! Proszę! Zaczekaj! Jeździec nie zatrzymał się. Nawet nie obejrzał się za siebie. Wódz poczuł jak Pyskacz łapie go za ramię i syczy cicho, żeby się uspokoił i nie robił głupot. ''-''Puszczaj mnie! - warknął Stoick. - Muszę go zawrócić! To on! To moja jedyna szansa! - wyrwał się kowalowi, ponownie wychylił się przez burtę i krzyknął w stronę oddalających się czarnych sylwetek na niebie. - Błagam! Obiecuję, że odpłynę nawet w dwie minuty, tylko pokaż mi swoją twarz! Tylko wróć... powiedz cokolwiek...- zakończył już cicho czując dławienie w gardle i wilgoć w kącikach oczu. Opuścił głowę w geście porażki nadal ściskając reling, tak mocno, że ten zaczął trzeszczeć. Reszta wikingów wymieniła między sobą zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Rozległy się ciche szepty. Nie było wątpliwości, że ich wódz oszalał. Ten człowiek na smoku z pewnością nie miał nic wspólnego z Czkawką. Nawet jeśli syn wodza przeżył, to nie mógł być nim ten pewny siebie mężczyzna. Tymczasem w przestworzach Nocna Furia znacząco zwolniła lot słysząc wołania rudobrodego. Nawet przez siodło czuła lekkie drżenie swojego przyjaciela. Smok wcale mu nie zazdrościł tej sytuacji. Sam stracił rodziców, kiedy był jeszcze pisklakiem i czasami myślał, że dałby sobie uciąć skrzydło, żeby móc z nimi porozmawiać choćby przez chwilę. Mimo tego, doskonale rozumiał swojego jeźdźca. Chłopak wiele opowiadał o swoim życiu w Berk. To czasem sprawiało, iż Szczerbatek miał ochotę polecieć tam i spalić wioskę do ziemi. Powstrzymywała go jedynie prośba samego Czkawki, który nie chciał, żeby komukolwiek stała się krzywda. Twierdził, że to i tak nic nie zmieni. Gad musiał przyznać rację temu twierdzeniu. Widział przecież co żądza zemsty zrobiła z Czerwoną Śmiercią. -Co robisz? Dlaczego zwolniliśmy? - do uszu Nocnej Furii dotarło ciche i smutne warknięcie. -Chcę ci dać czas na zmianę zdania – odpowiedział gad. -Co? Jaką zmianę zdania? Chyba nie chcesz, żebym tam wrócił? - w głosie nastolatka niepewność mieszała się z gniewem. Sam nie był pewny jak nazwać emocje, które nim targały. Czuł się bezsilny. Stoick go rozpoznał i Czkawka nie miał pojęcia co z tym zrobić. Tego nie było w planie. Przecież przez tyle lat ojciec unikał patrzenia na niego. Jakim cudem, na Thora?! -''myślał nie potrafiąc podjąć jakiejkolwiek logicznej decyzji. Pragnął porozmawiać z człowiekiem, którego przez większość życia nazywał tatą i jednocześnie tak bardzo nie chciał ciągnąć tego dłużej. Z cichym jękiem oparł głowę na łęku siodła. -Tego nie powiedziałem – zamruczał uspokajająco Szczerbatek. - Ale może powinieneś choćby na nich nakrzyczeć. To może ostatni raz kiedy ich widzisz. Nie okłamuj się. Wiem, że za nim tęskniłeś mimo wszystko. -Dobra – burknął Czkawka, kiedy milczenie zaczęło się przeciągać. - Ale tylko na moment. Nocna Furia uśmiechnęła się lekko po swojemu czując jak metalowe części na jej łapie zmieniają swoje położenie, kiedy przyjaciel ustawił inną pozycję lotki. Automatycznie, ruchem wyćwiczonym przez godziny wspólnego latania, dopasowała swój ogon i pomknęła z powrotem w stronę statków. ---- Wódz Berk spoglądał na małe fale rozbijające się o burtę okrętu. Słyszał niezbyt ciche szepty załogi, ale nic go to nie obchodziło. Wszystko co się dla niego liczyło już odeszło. Z jego winy. Ruganie żeglarzy nie miałoby teraz sensu. Mieli racje. Oszalał. Powinni to zobaczyć już piętnaście lat temu, kiedy odeszła Valka. Kiedy udowadniał każdego dnia, że nie nadaje się na ojca. Zawiódł. Czkawka nigdy mu nie wybaczy. Teraz jest już mężczyzną, a Stoick nie ma nic co mógłby mu dać. Posępne rozmyślania wodza przerwał zaskoczony okrzyk Pyskacza. -Wraca! Rudobrody podniósł powoli głowę i rozluźnił palce, które zbielały od ściskania nadburcia łodzi. Faktycznie jeździec zbliżał się do okrętu. Serce Stoicka wypełniło się nieśmiałą nadzieją. Postać zatrzymała się zaledwie kilka metrów od niego. Na chwilę wszystko zamarło. Nikt się nie odzywał, ani nie poruszał. W końcu mężczyzna uniósł powoli ręce i zdjął hełm odsłaniając wąskie mocno zaciśnięte usta, wyraźnie zarysowaną szczękę, trzy blizny na policzku, kasztanowe włosy z rudymi pasemkami oraz zielone oczy, które wydawały się płonąć własnym światłem. Nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że mają przed sobą Czkawkę, chociaż ten zdecydowanie wydoroślał i wyraźnie nabrał pewności siebie oraz powagi. Siedział na swoim smoku dumnie wyprostowany i nie unikał dłużej niczyjego wzroku. Znaki na twarzy świadczyły również o doświadczeniu w walce – wikingowie wiedzieli, że takie blizny zostawiają jedynie pazury dzikich zwierząt. Przez zbroję, która wydawała się żyć własnym życiem nikt nie był pewny jak bardzo zmieniła się sylwetka chłopaka, ale widać było, że przybyło mu kilka centymetrów wzrostu. Żaden z wojowników nie przypuszczał, że to wszystko jedynie poza mająca na celu zamaskowanie bólu i goryczy, które targały sercem piętnastolatka. -Czkawka nie żyje – oświadczył wkładając całą swoją siłę woli w utrzymanie beznamiętnego wyrazu twarzy. - Umierał z każdym dniem, jaki spędził w waszym towarzystwie. Jestem teraz innym człowiekiem i nie chcę mieć z wami nic wspólnego. Zostały wam trzy minuty. -Odpłyniemy. Ale proszę. Tak bardzo proszę odwiedź kiedyś Berk – wychrypiał Stoick nie próbując nawet ukrywać swoich emocji. Na to jeździec zmrużył oczy. -Jak śmiesz...- wysyczał cicho, ale w milczeniu jakie panowało brzmiało to jak krzyk. ''Nie płacz – ''powtarzał sobie w myślach jeździec. - ''Tylko nie okazuj emocji. - Jak śmiesz mnie o to prosić! Wszyscy mnie tam poniżali, a ty sam wyparłeś się mnie. Nie jestem dłużej twoim synem. Zapomniałeś? A tak w ogóle to kto został wodzem? Idiota Sączysmark? Wróżę wam świetlaną przyszłość -sarknął uśmiechając się szyderczo. - A teraz odejdźcie. Nie ma tu dla was miejsca. Na statku zapanował chaos. Wikingowie jeden przez drugiego wykrzykiwali obelgi w stronę odlatującej postaci. Stoick patrząc na swoją załogę z całą pewnością mógł powiedzieć, że tylko on zauważył błysk bólu w oczach Czkawki, kiedy ten się odwracał, by odejść. Pochylił głowę i zebrał się do kupy. Jego syn żyje wśród smoków. Jest szczęśliwy, a przynajmniej nie tak smutny jak był na Berk. To więcej niż mógłby kiedykolwiek prosić. Nie było żadnego sensu w podejmowaniu kolejnych prób rozmowy, a przynajmniej nie teraz. Wziął głęboki oddech i wyprostował się, spychając na dno umysłu myśli o przebaczeniu. -Cisza! - ryknął. - Nie interesuje mnie co myślicie na ten temat! A teraz do roboty! Zawracamy! Poluzować żagle! Kurs lewo na burt! Ruchy, ruchy, ruchy! Zostały dwie minuty! Zielonooki słysząc cichnące wzraz z odległością krzyki ojca opuścił głowę i pozwolił sobie na cichy płacz, który niestety nie potrafił ukoić pustki w sercu. Było już po wszystkim. Statki zaczęły zawracać i za kilka minut znikną we mgle, żeby nie pokazać się już nigdy więcej. Chłopak nie obejrzał się za siebie. Nie potrafił. Tak samo jak nie umiał uciszyć cichego głosu w swojej głowie, który szeptał mu, że może to nie była dobra decyzja, może posłał ich bez zapasów na śmierć. Z ponurych myśli wyrwało go dopiero głośniejsze warknięcie Szczrbatka. -Czkawka! - nastolatek w tonie przyjaciela wyczuł troskę i lekką niepewność. -W porządku – mruknął bez entuzjazmu. - Po prostu... zamyśliłem się. Rozdział 27 Taak! Udało mi się! Udało mi się! Napisałam! :D Przepraszam, że zmusiłam was do tak długiego czekania. Zabierałam się do tego nexta wiele razy, aż w końcu dzisiaj mi się udało go napisać :) Może to przez mój wojowniczy humor? Nie wiem. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba ;) Rozdział z dedykacją dla... hmmm... kto tu jeszcze nie dostał dedykacji? No to może dla moich wszystkich nowych czytelników co się tam odzywaliście z taką niecierpliwością ;) Jeszcze jedno małe wyjaśnienie. Jeśli ktoś widział spis terści, to dobrze widział :) Poprawiam troszeczkę rozdziały, a nie podobały mi się takie któtkie, więc kilka spinam w jeden. Nic nie znikło ( oprócz kilku... eee... kilkudziesięciu powtórzeń, błędów logicznych, interpunkcyjnych i jakiś tam innych ;) Choć i tak pewnie nie wszystkich) i nie zmieniło się nic znaczącego dla fabuły. Reszta zostanie sprawdzona w innym terminie. A teraz miłego czytania :3 Na Berk padało. Ciemne chmury pędziły po niebie nie przepuszczając żadnych promieni porannego słońca. Krople deszczu bębniły o dachy, a niespokojne morze uderzało w przybrzeżne skały z charakterystycznym dźwiękiem. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego o tej porze roku, ale Astrid czuła się przez to tylko bardziej rozdrażniona. Taka pogoda z pewnością nie poprawi nastrojów w wiosce ''– pomyślała kwaśno wyskakując z łóżka. Czekał ją kolejny dzień wodzowania. To stawało się gorsze z każdym dniem od wyruszenia wyprawy. Na początku wszyscy wydawali się szanować jej nowy status i nie mieli obiekcji do podejmowanych przez nią decyzji. Jedyną osobą, która stawiała opór był Sączysmark. Astrid żałowała, że zlekceważyła wtedy jego zachowanie. Przez to, że nie zdusiła ambicji niedawnego kolegi w zarodku, teraz musiała się borykać z jego małą bandą, która niszczyła wszystko co blondynka próbowała osiągnąć. Nowa wódz musiała przyznać, że byli skuteczni w przeciwieństwie do niej. To właśnie było problemem. Mieszkańcy Berk zaczęli uważać, że jest słaba, bo nie potrafi poradzić sobie z Sączysmarkiem. Oczywiście nie chcieli, żeby to on został wodzem, ale było więcej chętnych na tą funkcję. Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko. Dzisiaj mijał trzeci tydzień odkąd Stoick wypłynął i Astrid straciła nadzieję na to, że kiedykolwiek wróci. Nienawidziła go za to. To on powinien być wodzem, a nie ona. Nie chciała tej odpowiedzialności. Oczywiście fajnie było usiąść w Wielkiej Sali na ogromnym krześle i dostać pierwszą porcję parującej zupy, ale teraz wiedziała doskonale, że takie małe przyjemności nie są w stanie wynagrodzić całej ciężkiej pracy, którą musiała wykonać. Dodatkowo nie musiała już się dłużej zastanawiać jak czuł się Czkawka, kiedy tu mieszkał. Sączysmark nie dawał jej spokoju. Przynajmniej raz dziennie lądowała w śniegu otoczona śmiechem jego bandy. Nikt inny nie chciał udzielić jej wsparcia, bo przecież powinna rozwiązać ten problem sama. Wiążąc buty doszła do wniosku, że Czkawki też nienawidzi za to, że uciekł i pozwolił jej dostać to co wtedy jeszcze chciała. Astrid energicznie obciągnęła czerwony kubrak, który miała na sobie, posłała swojemu odbiciu w lustrze krytycznie spojrzenie, po czym uniosła lekko podbródek i w końcu wyszła z domu. Miała dzisiaj nadzorować budowę nowej zagrody dla owiec. Nie przewidywała z tym problemów, bo banda Sączysmarka o dziwo wybrała podchody zamiast otwartych działań, ale to oznaczało, że prawdopodobnie następnego dnia trzeba będzie ten płot naprawić. Kiedy wódz dotarła w końcu na wyznaczone wzgórze jeszcze nikogo tam nie było. Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko i usiadła na śniegu patrząc na morze. Była tak zamyślona, że nie zauważyła zachodzącego ją Sączysmarka, aż było za późno. Ciężki worek nagle znalazł się na jej głowie. Zanim zdążyła zareagować, inny napastnik zaczął związywać jej ręce za plecami. Tego było za wiele. Astrid poczuła jak tłumiona do tej pory wściekłość na aroganckiego szatyna zaczyna kipieć dodając jej sił. Wierzgnęła gwałtownie nogami. Buty pośliznęły się na mokrym śniegu i blondynka upadła, ale dzięki temu wiking, który próbował ją związać był zmuszony ją puścić, żeby samemu zachować równowagę. Dziewczyna instynktownie przetoczyła się na bok przy okazji uwalniając ręce z luźnego sznura. Bez myślenia zerwała się na równe nogi, szarpnięciem zdjęła z głowy worek i przyjęła pozycję do odparcia ataku w samą porę, żeby zatrzymać pięść Sączysmarka. Zaczęła widzieć na czerwono przez ogarniającą ją ognistą furię. -Dość tego – usłyszała jakby z oddali głos tak podobny do jej własnego, ale dziwnie obcy. Dziki. Ruszyła na napastników bez udziału woli. Dalsze wydarzenia zlały się w jej pamięci w jeden ciąg. Nie przypominała sobie żeby, kiedykolwiek poruszała się z taką prędkością i precyzją. Starczy powiedzieć, że kiedy w końcu odzyskała jasność myśli, stała z zakrwawionym toporem w dłoni, a wokół niej leżała szóstka wikingów. Astrid przez chwilę po prostu stała bez ruchu, po prostu patrząc. Otrząsnęła się dopiero słysząc cichy głos za sobą. -Wodzu? - wiking wyglądał jakby bardzo chciał po prostu odwrócić się i uciec. Dziewczyna westchnęła czując się nagle bardzo zmęczona. ''Więc tak wygląda słynny berserkerski szał... - pomyślała tępo. -Sprawdź czy któryś jeszcze żyje, a jeśli tak niezwłocznie dostarcz go Gothi – powiedziała mając nadzieję, że jej głos się nie trząsł tak bardzo. - Ja muszę zwołać zebranie w Wielkiej Sali. Trzeba wyjaśnić kilka rzeczy. Część 2 Astrid weszła do Wielkiej Sali z podniesioną głową. Miała nadzieję, że wygląda dumnie i pewnie, bo wewnątrz siebie krzyczała z niepokoju. Właśnie wracała od Gothi, która powiedziała jej, że Sączysmark powinien szybko wyzdrowieć, pozostała piątka wikingów mająca nieszczęście pomagać mu przy zamachu prawdopodobnie przeżyje, choć jeden z nich nie miał zbyt dużych szans. Dziewczyna była zła i przestraszona jednocześnie. Starsi wojownicy siedząc w twierdzy zawsze się przechwalali liczbą zabitych wrogów budząc podziw wśród mniej doświadczonych i blondynka zawsze marzyła o dołączeniu do ich grona. Teraz kiedy omal nie popełnienia morderstwa czuła się słaba. Nie potrafiła odnaleźć chwały w ciałach leżących wtedy wokół niej. Wiedziała, że zapach krwi wsiąkającej w śnieg i wykrzywione strachem twarze pokonanych zostaną na zawsze w jej pamięci. Ale najbardziej przerażającą rzeczą w tym wszystkim był zupełny brak kontroli jakiego doświadczyła. Widziała wszystko, ale nie mogła tego przerwać. Nawet nie chciała. Czuła się wtedy... dobrze, bezpiecznie. Miała wrażenie, że jest niezwyciężona. To było uczucie zbliżone do tego, kiedy ze starą paczką ukradli i zjedli kilka grzybków Gothi, a nawet lepsze – uczucie zupełnej wolności, radości i uniesienia wręcz. Można było się od tego uzależnić i Astrid obawiała się tego. Nie chciała stać się potworem, który będzie się cieszył z zabijania. Jedynym plusem tej sytuacji był milczący respekt, który ją otaczał odkąd rozniosły się wieści. To było niepokojąco satysfakcjonujące, choć Astrid wcale nie chciała osiągnąć tego w ten sposób. Uwielbiała walkę toporem, ale paradoksalnie zawsze kojarzyło jej się to z pokazem siły, a nie z zabijaniem. Nastolatka z zachwytem oglądała sparingi na arenie, gdzie wojownicy demonstrowali swoje umiejętności, czasem nawet sama startowała, ale nigdy nie brała udziału w prawdziwej walce z ofiarami. Dzisiejsze wydarzenia udowodniły jej dobitnie, że nie była na to w żaden sposób gotowa. A teraz musiała w końcu stanąć przed ludem Berk i zrobić to co powinna uczynić już dawno – jasno dać do zrozumienia, że jest wodzem. Nie mogła już dłużej się oszukiwać. Stoick nie ma zamiaru wrócić, a ona musi przestać zachowywać się jak przestraszona odpowiedzialnością dziewczynka, nawet jeśli w głębi ducha tak właśnie się czuła. Astrid rozejrzała się po Wielkiej Sali upewniając się, że wszyscy przybyli. Niespiesznie sunęła spojrzeniem po twarzach wikingów zatrzymując się chwilę na każdej. Ruszyła spokojnym krokiem przez środek sali i stanęła przy obitym miękkimi skórami krześle wodza. Gwałtowny podmuch zatrzasnął drzwi twierdzy sprawiając, że większość zebranych zaczęła się rozglądać i szeptać między sobą. Młoda wojowniczka wzięła głęboki wdech i zamknęła na chwilę oczy. -Cisza – powiedziała spokojnie i zamilkła czekając aż wszyscy skupią na niej swoją uwagę. - Dzisiaj mój niegdysiejszy przyjaciel Sączysmark posunął się za daleko. Przyznaję, że źle zrobiłam tolerując jego zachowanie do tej pory, ale miałam nadzieję, że zmądrzeje bez niczyjej pomocy. Myliłam się. Ale nie popełnię więcej tego błędu. Sączysmark wraz ze swoimi pomocnikami, czyli Kodrianem, Markusem, Olafem, Dovanem i Arikiem naprawią szkody, które wyrządzili kiedy tylko odzyskają zdrowie w wystarczającym stopniu. Wykonania kary dopilnuje Śledzik. Kiedy tylko wódz zamilkła na sali rozległy się rozmowy. Astrid już chciała odejść, kiedy z tłumu wystąpił Pleśniak. -Dlaczego mielibyśmy cię posłuchać? - zapytał uśmiechając się szyderczo. - Pokazałaś pazurki, ale to jeszcze nic nie znaczy kotku... Cokolwiek staruch miał jeszcze do powiedzenia najwyraźniej postanowił zatrzymać dla siebie, kiedy pod brodą wylądowało mu ostrze topora, chociaż nie przestał się szczerzyć. Blondynka zmrużyła oczy przez chwilę mierząc wzrokiem przeciwnika. -Posłuchacie mnie – powiedziała powoli – ponieważ nie stać nas na kłótnie. Wyprawa Stoicka nie wróci. Musimy zacząć współpracować, żeby przeżyć. Możecie mi wierzyć lub nie, ale nie podoba mi się to wcale bardziej niż wam. Czekaliśmy za długo. Od jutra przestajemy liczyć na powrót zwycięzców. - Astrid rzuciła jeszcze tłumowi ostatnie twarde spojrzenie i opuściła Wielką Salę, nie widziała więc pełnych nadziei uśmiechów wikingów, którzy znów poczuli, że mają silnego wodza. Ok. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział wam się podobał bardziej lub mniej. W sumie lepiej bardziej, bo ten next to ta dobra wiadomość ;) A zła jest taka, że to ostatni next aż do września. Wyjeżdżam na obóz militarny ( co mi strzeliło do głowy ja się pytam...), a później do LostInEverything. Jeśl żadna z tych rzeczy/osób mnie nie zabije, to napiszę coś jak wrócę :) A jeśli nie to wiecie czyja to wina XD Rozdział 28 Wróciłam! I nawet rozdział napisałam ;) Marudzicie, że nie ma błędów do wskazywania. Cóż nie mogę uczciwie powiedzieć, że mnie to smuci XD Ale skoro sprawia wam to przyjemność... W poniższym rozdziale jest pięć błędów, które zrobiłam specjalnie (i zapewne kilka zrobionych przez przypadek). Kto znajdzie je wszystkie pierwszy dostanie dedyk. Miłej zabawy ;) Smoki patrzyły z zadowoleniem na odalające się statki wikingów. Cieszyły się, że walka nie okazała się konieczna i były wdzięczne Czkawce, że udało mu się odpędzić najeźdźców z ich wyspy. Sam Jeździec nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego. Siedział lekko przygarbiony i kiedy w końcu doleciał do nich jedynie wydał laską komendę odwrotu. Gady postanowiły nie zadawać pytań i zaczęły rozlatywać się do swoich jaskiń. Jednak przeraźliwy ryk zatrzymał wszystkich w miejscu. Szczerbatek bez zastanowienia odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę wulkanu. Nad rzucającą czerwoną łunę górą Czerwona Śmierć właśnie rozkładała skrzydła. Czkawka mógł tylko patrzeć. Rozszerzonymi, zielonymi oczami śledził każdy ruch olbrzymiej Alfy. Gdzieś na granicy świadomości słyszał głos Nocnej Furii, ale nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Czerwona Śmierć wyglądała pięknie na swój przerażający sposób. Głowę wciąż miała odrzuconą do góry, szeroko rozpostarte skrzydła rozrzuciły wokół odłamki skalne, a na dodatek wciąż otaczały ją pierścienie mgły dodając jej tajemniczości. Chłopak był pewien, że ta chwila zostanie w jego pamięci na zawsze, choć trwała jedynie niecałą sekundę. Alfa wyrównała lot i odwróciła się w kierunku Smoczej Skały. To natychmiast ocuciło Czkawkę. Wziął głęboki wdech, o którym nie wiedział nawet, że go wstrzymywał. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Smoki wyglądały na przerażone. Nastolatek nie potrafił się im dziwić. Sam czuł jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła. Najwyraźniej nadszedl czas. Jeździec wziął kolejny drżący oddech. Czuł lekkie dreszcze Szczerbatka i słyszał niespokojne, pełne lęku pomruki smoków, które również zamarły w niedowierzaniu. Nagle w umyśle Czkawki zapanowała dziwna pustka, wszystko przestało się liczyć. Ważny był tylko on i zbliżająca się Czerwona Śmierć. Miał wrażenie, że całkiem inna osoba kontroluje jego ciało, a on może tylko patrzeć od wewnątrz na tego nieustraszonego wikinga, który zajął jego miejsce. Widział jak jego ręka unosi laskę dając znak do utworzenia szyku bojowego. Smoki zawahały się tylko na chwilę, ale zaraz stanęły za swoim Jeźdźcem ufając, że wie co robi. To zaufanie sprawiło, że w chwili pomiędzy uderzeniami serca Czkawka poczuł się oczyszczony ze strachu i niepewności. Przyjął odkrytego w sobie wojownika i znów był sobą. Nagle czas ponownie zaczął płynąć w normalnym rytmie. -Zębacze i Zębirogi na prawo! Zdechy i Koszmary środkiem! Szeptozgony w dół! Gronkle w górę! Straszliwce atakować oczy! Zmiennoskrzydłe na lewo! Stomcutter pomóż im! - ryknął chłopak wskazując kierunki kijem. - Tak jak ćwiczyliśmy! Najwyraźniej jego zdecydowsnie udzieliło się smokom. Zew walki wydobyty ze stu gardeł zagłuszył zupełnie krzyki Czerwonej Śmierci. Szczerbatek z Czkawką pomknęli prosto na rozwścieczoną Alfę, a za nimi ruszyła reszta. Pierwszy pocisk wystrzeliła Nocna Furia trafiając olbrzyma prosto w nos. Potem wszystko potoczyło się błyskawicznie. Gady nauczone współpracy jednocześnie dopadły wielką smoczycę. Kiedy po jej prawej stronie Zębirogi rozpylały gaz, po lewej Zmiennoskrzydłe pluły kwasem. Gronkle pluły lawą na jej skrzydła. Straszliwce drapały po oczach, a Zdechy tworzyły mgłę wokół nozdrzy. Czerwona Śmierć zdawała się nie mieć żadnych szans. Rzucała dziko łbem nie wiedząc, z której strony powinna bronić się najpierw. Rozwarła szczęki, żeby zionąć ogniem i właśnie wtedy Śmiertniki podpaliły gaz na jej boku. Wybuh okazał się trzy razy większy niż przewidywał Czkawka. Alfa z łomotem spadła na ziemię, a fala uderzeniowa rozrzuciła wszystkie smoki dookoła. Wiking przywarł do grzbietu Szczerbatka, który wpadł w chaotyczny korkociąg, kiedy pęd powietrza podarł jego lotkę. Chłopak zacisnął powieki. Nocna Furia próbowała hamować, ale cały jej wysiłek poszedł na marne, kiedy wpadł na nich jakiś Koszmar Ponocnik znów zmieniając tor ich lotu. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką usłyszał Jeździec był ostrzegawczy ryk jego smoka. PS. Do wszystkich, którzy nie czytali, tu znajduje się napisany przez naszą opiekunkę fanonu apel do "hejtujących i hejtowanych". Nie czuję, żebyśmy mieli taki problem tutaj na mym małym blogu, z czego bardzo się cieszę, ale warto przeczytać. Muszę przyznać, że jestem zadowolona ze sposobu w jaki XAngel4x podeszła do problemu. ''' ''Dziękuję za uwagę i do następnego next''a, który nie wiem kiedy będzie XD Ale pewnie gdzieś w następnym tygodniu.' '''PS1. A jeśli macie jeszcze chwilkę zajrzyjcie tu i powiedzcie mi co o tym myślicie.' 'Część 2' Bardzo was przepraszam. Na ostatni brak nexta wpłynęło kilka rzeczy, z którymi musiałam uporać się najpierw m. in. brak sprzętu. Mój laptop się zepsuł i teraz pracuję na pożyczonym. W każdym razie dziękuję za waszą cierpliwość :) Część z dedykacją dla Saphiry2002 . Masz rację. Jesteś mistrzem ;) Dziękuję również bardzo wszystkim, którzy skomentowali poprzednią część, a szczególnie Tawny Owl i DreamGirl01. Uwielbiam takie dłuższe komentarze :D Jeszcze tylko małe ostrzeżenie, że przedstawiona scena wrażliwszym duszyczkom może się wydać ciut brutalna. A teraz życzę miłego czytania :) Stoick nie wiedział co powinien robić. Nie mieli żadnych zapasów, ale oczywistym było, że nie ma sensu narażać się smokom w takim położeniu. Tym bardziej, że gady słuchały jego syna. Rudobrody patrząc na zmęczone i zagniewane twarze swojej załogi czuł, że zawiódł jako wódz. Nikt nie powiedział tego głośno, ale to tylko czyniło sytuację jeszcze dziwniejszą. Wikingowie nie słynęli z delikatności i Stoick zastanawiał się co powstrzymuje ich od otwartego buntu. W końcu został przecież sam, syna się wyrzekł, a jego przyjaciel nie chciał go dłużej znać. Poszukiwanie leża było desperackie. Rudobrody musiał przyznać to sam przed sobą. Powinni byli wracać już po drugim tygodniu, ale on uparł się, żeby płynąć dalej. Teraz sam już nie wiedział na co liczył. Na to, że kiedy pozabija smoki w końcu poczuje się ważny? Miał ochotę zacząć uderzać głową w maszt. Nagle powietrze przeszył okropny ryk. Wszyscy, którzy byli w stanie, jak na komendę chwycili broń i ustawili się przy burtach łodzi wpatrując się w wodę. Jedynie Pyskacz zamiast wypatrywać krakena obejrzał się na wyspę. -Och, na Thora... - wyszeptał pobladłymi nagle wargami. Stoick ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na przyjaciela. Kowal nie szeptał. Nigdy. Jednak wódz nie musiał się dłużej zastanawiać nad tym ewenementem. Jedno spojrzenie na ogromnego smoka unoszącego się w powietrzu jakieś trzy kilometry od nich było wystarczającym wyjaśnieniem. Żeglarze przerażonym wzrokiem patrzyli na monstrum. Reszta smoków wyglądała przy nim jak mrówki. Mrówki, które ani drgnęły, najwyraźniej równie oszołomione strachem co ludzie. Powietrze stało się ciężkie od napięcia. Totalny bezruch przerwał czyjś okrzyk. Wikingom zajęło chwilę zorientowanie się, że odgłos niesiony po wodzie wydał Czkawka. Z tej odległości był jedynie jedną z licznych czarnych plamek na horyzoncie. Nagle smoki zdawały zebrać się w sobie i zaczęły tworzyć coś w rodzaju drużyn, które natychmiast rozlatywały się w różne strony. Na czoło wysunął się Jeździec i potężnym rykiem dał sygnał do ataku. Stoick obserwując tę scenę czuł niesamowitą dumę, ale i smutek. Jego syn dowodził teraz z powodzeniem armią smoków, a on nigdy nie zadał sobie trudu, żeby dostrzec ten potencjał. Czkawka właśnie dotarł do ogromnej, niebieskiej smoczycy. Szarzejące niebo przecięła pojedyncza, błękitna błyskawica, a po chwili jej śladem podążyły całe strumienie lawy, ognia i kwasu. Wilki morskie czuły coraz większe zaskoczenie obserwując walkę. Gady poruszały się z planem i harmonią, której nie zaobserwowano nigdy wcześniej. Ochraniały się nawzajem. Nie wpadały na siebie. Kiedy jeden zaczynał spadać, drugi łapał go i odnosił w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. Ale rannych nie było wielu. -Och, na Thora... - powtórzył cicho Pyskacz widząc, bok giganta pokryty gazem Zębirogów i lecące w tamtą stronę Zębacze. Spotkał się kiedyś z taką sytuacją, a wtedy to były jedynie dwa smoki. - Na ziemię! - ryknął już głośno. Nikt nie zakwestionował polecenia kowala i kiedy światem wstrząsnęła olbrzymia eksplozja, wszyscy leżeli już na pokładzie. Siła uderzeniowa omal nie przewróciła statku. Zewsząd było słychać ryki smoków, huk spadających kamieni i trzaski łamanych drzew, a w końcu ziemią wstrząsnęło upadające kilkutonowe cielsko. Kiedy po krótkiej chwili zapanował względny spokój, Stoick powoli podciągnął się ignorując dziwne dzwonienie w uszach i wyjrzał za burtę. Widok był makabryczny. Gigant leżał powalony wśród pokruszonych skał. Oddychał jeszcze. Rudobrody widział jak paskudnie poharatany bok powoli podnosi się i opada. Zakrwawione kawały mięsa zwisały ponadrywane odkrywając żebra. Jedno z jego skrzydeł sterczało ku górze pod nienaturalnym kątem. Ale nawet obraz śmiertelnie rannego potwora nie zrobił na wodzu Berk takiego wrażenia jak plaża. Piaszczysty brzeg był usłany ciałami smoków. Kilka z nich unosiło się na wodzie, a w lesie musiało być ich jeszcze więcej. Jednak Stoick nie zastanawiał się nad tym dłużej. Jego wzrok nie odrywał się od nieruchomej czarnej sylwetki Nocnej Furii – smoka Czkawki. -Powinniśmy... - zaczął Sączyślin cicho lekko drżącym głosem. - Powinniśmy odpłynąć stąd jak najprędzej. Rudobrody otrząsnął się i wstając na nogi odwrócił się do stojących za nim ludzi. Przez chwilę po prostu patrzył na ich wymizerowane, przerażone twarze. Wiedział, że w ostatnim czasie przeszli więcej niż wystarczająco, ale była jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą trzeba było zrobić. Musieli w końcu podjąć ważną decyzję. Nie było czasu na debaty, ani na spory. To działo się tu i teraz. -Nie – powiedział spokojnie. - Zostaniemy i uratujemy tyle tych gadów ile damy radę. Oczywiście z wyjątkiem tego dużego. Wypadałoby go dobić – dodał spoglądając przez ramię na przedmiot swoich rozważań i głaszcząc swoją brodę. -Oszalałeś. - stwierdził w końcu Sączyślin po minucie ciszy. -O nie. - uśmiechnął się smutno Stoick. - Ja dopiero teraz odzyskałem rozum. Pewnie byście chcieli wiedzieć kiedy next, co? Ja też XD Postaram się dla was ( i dla siebie samej też) nie robić znów tak długiej przerwy, ale co tu gadać - kolejna część będzie jak uda mi się ją napisać. Mam nadzieję, że next nie był aż TAKI zły ;) Część 3 Długiej przerwy nie robić, hmm. Ups? Chociaż czymże jest dwa tygodnie w perspektywie wieczności? Cóż przykro mi, że nie udało mi się wstawić niczego wcześniej. Rozdział z dedykacją dla... może dla tych co czekali wiernie, długo i cierpliwie :) Mój drogi Fanie (świetny podpis tak przy okazji XD Gdzie ten świat zmierza skoro moja nędzna pisanina ma fanów, ja się pytam?) stało się dużo i nic. Zaczęła się szkoła i 15 godzin rozszerzenia w tygodniu, skończyła się za to ważna dla mnie znajomość, a na dodatek padł mi laptop i piszę na pożyczonym. A wena to kapryśna istota, której żadna z powyższych sytuacji nie odpowiada. Poradzę sobie z tym wszystkim, ale zajmuje mi to więcej czasu niż bym sobie życzyła. A co do opowiadania to skończę je w końcu nawet jeśli będę musiała pisać je na serwetkach w kawiarenkach internetowych ;) SilverRider jakże się cieszę, że przekonałam Cię do jedynych słusznych opowiadań (czyt. nie-romansów)! Żeby było jasne - to miało zabrzmieć jak żart ;) Jestem szczęśliwa, że moje opowiadanie przypadło Ci do gustu i mam nadzieję, że nie odstradszył Cię DOONN (Długi Okres Oczekiwania NA Next). WerixTheNightFury czuję się zaszczycona, że przybywasz tutaj, aby czytać moje wypociny :) To raczej normalne, że gusta się zmieniają, chociaż u mnie było odwrotnie ;) Przerobiłam tyle ficków z Harry'ego Pottera, że zapomniałam już jak naprawdę wyglądał kanon XD Jeśli jeszcze nie czytałaś to polecam To oznacza wojnę i inne ficki tego tłumacza długie, ale OBŁĘDNE. Zaraportowany błąd został naprawiony. Bardzo dziękuję. No już nic więcej nie mówię! Miłego czytania :D Reakcja wikingów była do przewidzenia. Nikomu nie śpieszyło się do ratowania gadów, które uważali za wrogów już od kilku pokoleń, a to, że były członek ich wioski wydawał się posiadać umiejętność komunikacji z nimi niczego nie zmieniało. Sączyślin dostrzegł w tym szansę dla siebie. Nie obchodziły go smoki, ani nieudacznik, który był synem wodza, ale za ich sprawą być może uda mu się w końcu pokonać Stoicka i przekonać wszystkich, że on byłby lepszym wodzem. Czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się pod nosem zerkając na otaczające go zdezorientowane twarze. Pyskacz z kolei miał ochotę zacząć się głośno odmawiać modlitwę dziękczynną do wszystkich znanych mu bogów za to, że jego przyjaciel w końcu naprawdę zaczął myśleć. Już od dawna brakowało mu radosnego, pełnego ideałów chłopca jakiego znał za młodu, a który od śmierci Valki oddalał się od niego coraz bardziej. Kowal po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu mógł zobaczyć w wodzu człowieka, który był mu bliski. Czuł, że znów się uśmiecha. Zrobiło mu się jakoś lżej na duszy, pomimo niepokoju o swojego byłego czeladnika leżącego gdzieś tam na plaży. Wiedział, iż mając Stoicka znów u swojego boku, dadzą sobie radę ze wszystkim. Nawet jeśli nie będzie wstanie zapomnieć, to w końcu chyba mógł wybaczyć. Już miał podejść do Stoicka, kiedy Sączyślin wyszedł przed szereg i z dziwnym błyskiem w oku odwrócił się przodem do załogi. -Strata naszego wodza jest z pewnością bolesna i godna współczucia – zaczął powoli z miną, która prawdopodobnie miała imitować smutek, ale bardziej przypominała uśmiech zwierzęcia szykującego się do ataku. - Nie mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić jakie cierpienie sprowadziłaby na mnie śmierć mojego jedynego syna. - Ciągnął patrząc w oczy wszystkim wilkom morskim po kolei. - Nie możemy jednak zapominać, że przywódca powinien wznieść się ponad swoje emocje i skupić się na dobru nas wszystkich. -Sączyślin... - zaczął ostrzegawczo Stoick rozumiejąc już co się szykuje. Ojciec Sączysmarka zerknął na niego przez ramię i uśmiechnął się paskudnie. Rudobrody chciał już coś powiedzieć, ale nie było mu to dane, ponieważ nagle w głowę buntownika uderzył kamienny młot. Pyskacz spojrzał na Stoicka z uśmiechem pełnym satysfakcji. -Aż zadzwoniło! Słyszeliście? - zwrócił się kowal do lekko zdezorientowanych wikingów. - Zawsze wiedziałem, że ma pusto w głowie. Czy ktoś jeszcze ma jakieś obiekcje co do zawarcia pokoju ze smokami? - dodał z sugestywnym uśmiechem sprawdzając czy jego oręż jest dobrze umocowany. Wszyscy z wodzem włącznie zgodnie pokiwali głowami. Kuternoga jeszcze przez chwilę zachował uprzejmy wyraz twarzy pozwalając swoim towarzyszom odetchnąć, tylko po to, aby znienacka ryknąć na nich, żeby się pospieszyli. Dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności nikomu nie przeszkadzało, że chwilowo Pyskacz przejął dowodzenie. Stoick nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że przyjaciel najwyraźniej był gotów dać mu szansę, Sączyślin wciąż leżał na pokładzie w błogiej nieświadomości, a reszta była zdecydowanie zbyt zmęczona, żeby się kłócić i zwyczajnie stwierdzili, że wszystko im jedno. Tak właśnie rozpoczęła się misja ratunkowa, która miała zupełnie zmienić stan rzeczy obowiązujący do tej pory. Załoga jednej łodzi zaczęła sprawdzać co jest do uratowania na brzegu, podczas gdy druga holowała smoki na ląd. Wikingowie mieli duże opory przed podchodzeniem do gadów w innym celu niż zabicie ich, ale groźba oberwaniem w głowę od Pyskacza zdecydowanie i szybko przełamała pierwsze lody. Smoki w większości były po prostu ogłuszone i próbowały uciekać, kiedy którykolwiek z ludzi się zbliżał, ale powoli załapały, że nikt już nie chce im zrobić krzywdy. Nieufność po obu stronach niczego nie ułatwiała, ale też pozwoliła wikingom dostrzec, coś czego nie zauważali wcześniej, a mianowicie strach. Dla wilków morskich fakt, że tak silne stworzenia mogły się ich obawiać, był rzeczą całkowicie zaskakującą i pomogło im w końcu zrozumieć to co Czkawka wiedział zawsze. Stoick tymczasem z coraz większym strachem rozglądał się za swoim synem. Na początku sprawdził Nocną Furię, która leżała bez ruchu, ale podniosła łeb i zawarczała na niego, gdy się zbliżył. Wódz przełknął ślinę, cofnął się o kilka kroków uważnie obserwując smoka, nie dostrzegłszy w okolicy Czkawki, ruszył powoli w stronę lasu. Gady, które były w lepszym stanie warczały na niego ostrzegawczo, albo po prostu uciekały. Żaden nie zaatakował. Rudobrody wbrew sobie poczuł się tym faktem dziwnie zasmucony. Gdyby choć jedno z tych stworzeń zachowało się tak, jak zawsze to sobie wyobrażał, być może nie odczuwałby swojej pomyłki tak boleśnie, ale najwyraźniej bogowie mieli gdzieś jego samopoczucie. Stoick dość szybko przestał zastanawiać się nad zachowaniem smoków, bo jego myśli całkowicie zaprzątnął Czkawka. Nie było chyba na świecie czegoś czego rudobrody nienawidziłby bardziej niż niepewności. A ta zżerała go coraz bardziej. Gdzieś kątem oka widział Pyskacza, który również przeczesywał plażę z takim samym jak on skutkiem. Zielonookiego po prostu nigdzie nie było. Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobiłam zbyt wiele byków, ale jeśli jakieś zauważycie dajcie znać. ''' Rozdział 29 '''Szło mi to pisanie jak krew z nosa, ale jest. Mam wrażenie, że to jedna z najgorszych części tego opowiadania, ale może się mylę. ' '''Rozdział z dedykacją dla 'SilverRider (dziękuję za cierpliwość), Mojego Fana ( nie mogę się przestać uśmiechać kiedy czytam Twój nick. I tak. Jestem odrobinę próżna ;) ), Agadoo (Bo tak i dlatego, że jesteś zawsze) oraz dla Saphiry2002 '''(jesteś jednym z powodów dla których ten next w ogóle powstał dzisiaj :) ). Dodatkowo ogłaszam konkurs naaa... Mistrza Ortografii XD (Z tą interpunkcją to żartowałam. Jestem pewna, że wydurniłabym się tylko, bo jest to zakres języka, który działa u mnie na zasadzie instynktu, a nie wiedzy.) W nexcie jest pięć błędów. Jedyną obowiązującą zasadą jest brak zasad. Kto pierwszy, ten lepszy. Start! Stormcutter zamruczał kilka przekleństw pod nosem. Wpadł w las. Olbrzym nie sądził, żeby w najbliższym czasie mogło zdarzyć się mu cokolwiek gorszego. Jego upadek zatrzymała gałąź, na której teraz leżał, co wcale go nie zadowalało – nie mógł ani polecieć w górę, ani wygodnie zejść w dół. Jakby tego było mało jedno z jego skrzydeł zgięło się w miejscu, gdzie zdecydowanie nie powinno i na dodatek okropnie bolało. Smok spróbował się poruszyć, ale szybko zorientował się, że nie był to zbyt dobry pomysł. Po jego rozciętym boku spłynęło trochę więcej krwi. Gad w instynktownej reakcji na ból szarpnął się w drugą stronę. Zaryczał głośno, kiedy zahaczył rannym skrzydłem o inne drzewo. Nagle gałąź, która go utrzymywała, złamała się z paskudnym trzaskiem. Nie minęła sekunda i smok leżał na plecach na ziemi. Bolało go absolutnie wszystko. Świetnie – pomyślał Stormcutter. – Po prostu cudownie. ''Pozwolił sobie na chwilę odpoczynku i przez sporą wyrwę w leśnym poszyciu, którą sam stworzył, patrzył na gromadzące się nad wyspą chmury. Stoick zamarł, kiedy usłyszał przeraźliwy ryk, który jeszcze chwilę odbijał się echem sprawiając, że wszystkim stanęły włoski na karku. Dźwięk dochodził z lasu. Wikingowie popatrzyli po sobie. Każdy zastanawiał się z czym tym razem przyjdzie im się zmierzyć. Wódz zaczął żałować, że kazał ludziom zostawić broń na łodzi. Już chciał postawić swoich wojowników w stan gotowości, gdy jego wzrok padł na smoki. Gady wydawały się być zaniepokojone, ale nie bały się. Stoick odetchnął. Jego paranoja zaczynała się mu dawać we znaki. To zapewne ryknęło tylko jedno z rannych stworzeń . Nie było dłużej potrzeby, żeby skakać na każdy dźwięk, który mógł wydać smok. ''Jeszcze wiele czasu minie, nim się do tego przyzwyczaję – pomyślał smutno wódz. - ''Tyle lat zmarnowanych, tyle niepotrzebnych śmierci... Jakim cudem tylko Czkawce przyszło do głowy, że nie wszystko jest takie, na jakie wygląda? Mam nadzieję, że nic mu się nie stało. '' Rudobrody zatrzymał się na krawędzi lasu. Drzewa rzucały na plażę długi cień. Co prawda zostało jeszcze kilka godzin do zapadnięcia zupełnych ciemności, ale przez gęste listowie przedzierało się niewiele promieni, co sprawiało, że w buszu było niemal zupełnie ciemno. Stoick przełknął ślinę. Mógł być odważnym wojownikiem, ale nie palił się, żeby wejść do nieznanego lasu bez broni, szczególnie jeżeli dochodziły z niego niepokojące dźwięki. Zamyślony odwrócił się, żeby zawołać Pyskacza i właśnie wtedy jego spojrzenie spotkało intensywnie zielone, dzikie oczy Nocnej Furii, która stała zaledwie kilka metrów od niego. Wódz Berk nie odważył się nawet drgnąć. Smok też zamarł w miejscu z jedną łapą w górze, jakby zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Żadne z nich nie zauważyło zbliżającego się kowala. -Hej, wy tam! Długo macie zamiar tam stać? - burknął kuternoga podchodząc do dziwnej pary i uśmiechając się pod nosem, kiedy zarówno Stoick, jak i gad podskoczyli lekko. Przyjaciel rzucił mu zirytowane spojrzenie, jakby to jego wina, że dał się zaskoczyć, podczas gdy Nocna Furia wygladała na zaskoczoną. - Nie patrz tak na mnie smoku. Skoro mój czeladnik się z tobą zadaje, to musisz być niegłupi. - powiedział do gada Pyskacz, jakby ta sytuacja nie była niczym nadzwyczajnym. Pomiot burzy cofnął się o krok i parsknął, wypuszczając trochę dymu nosem. Kowal uniósł brwi. -Na zdrowie, panie smoku. Mam na imię Pyskacz. Doprawdy nie mam pojęcia dlaczego. Może trudno ci w to uwierzyć, ale nikt tutaj nie ma ochoty się z tobą bić. - Kontynuował niczym niezrażony blondyn ignorując niedowierzające spojrzenie Stoicka. - Zmądrzeliśmy w końcu. Trochę to zajęło, ale co tam. Nie oczekuję, że zaczniesz się zachowywać jakbyś mnie lubił, ale myślę, że powinniśmy współpracować. -Że co?! - wyrwało się rudobrodemu. Kuternoga obdarzył go spojrzeniem zwykle zarezerwowanym dla wybitnie tępych wikingów. -Zacząłeś nowy rozdział w naszej historii decydując się na próbę pomocy tym stworzeniom, a tak trudno ci przyznać, że one też są w stanie myśleć? - burknął kowal. - Po za tym skoro Czkawka się z nimi dogadał to znaczy, że nie jest to niemożliwe, nie? -Taak... - mruknął Stoick z nietęgą miną. - Możesz mieć rację. Um. - odwrócił się do smoka. - Co byś powiedział na wspólne poszukiwania mojego syna? '''Jako, że i tak wiadomo kto wygra pierwszy konkurs ( No chyba, że ktoś mnie zaskoczy), to jest i drugi. Zgadnijcie jaka będzie reakcja Szczerbatka. Do wygrania Dedyki' ;)' '''Część 2' Na początek trochę mojego gadu-gadu. Po pierwsze niezależnie od tego czy mi wierzycie, to ja pamiętam o tym, że powinnam napisać rozdział i niezmiernie irytuje mnie mój brak weny, czasu, względnie po prostu pomysłu. Mimo to bardzo was przepraszam za tak długą przerwę (kolejną). ' '''Część z duużą dedykacją dla 'SilverRider'''a, króry jako pierwszy odnalazł błędy. Duże brawa dla tego pana. Druga dedykacja nie została w pełni przez nikogo zdobyta, ale gratuluje wszystkim, którzy byli blisko odkrycia moich zamiarów :) Oraz mała nagana dla jakiegoś mało rozgarniętego Użytkownika Wikii, który myśli, że jest bardzo mądry. Mam nadzieję, że szybko znudzi Ci się pisanie takich bezcelowych komentarzy, a jeżeli nie to administracja banów ma dużo. Osoby niezainteresowane proszę uprzejmie o pominięcie tej wiadomości :) Nocna Furia położyła uszy i zawarczała cofając się o pół kroku. Przez jej głowę przelatywały tysiące myśli. Co prawda sama proponowała swojemu Jeźdźcowi rozmowę z tym wikingiem, ale jasno pokazała ona, że Czkawka nie zamierza zaufać mu nigdy więcej. Teraz chłopak zniknął, a jego ojciec nagle pragnie go szukać. Smok nie chciał podejmować decyzji, którą zielonooki uznałby za zdradę. Szczerbatek wiedział dużo o rudobrodym wikingu z opowiadań swojego przyjaciela i w przeważającej części nie były to pozytywy. Wątpił, że Czkawka ucieszyłby się z jego obecności tutaj. Z drugiej strony jego łapa i głowa bardzo bolały, a jego Jeździec może go potrzebować. Stoick zrobił dziwny gest, który chyba miał być uspokajający i zrobił krok w stronę czarnego gada. Nocna Furia nadal nie mogąc się zdecydować co powinna zrobić cofnęła się jeszcze trochę warcząc głośniej. Najwyraźniej nie odstraszyło to dumnego wikinga, bo znów podszedł bliżej. Szczerbatek położył uszy po sobie i obniżył się na łapach zamiatając niespokojnie piach ogonem. Cała jego postawa krzyczała „Nie zbliżaj się!”. -Stoick... - zaczął powoli Pyskacz uważnie obserwując smoka. - Sądzę, że nie powinieneś... W tym momencie wódz Bark posunął się o krok za daleko. Błękitna, zabójcza plazma rozbiła się pod jego nogami przewracając go na ziemię. Wszyscy zamarli. Smoki natychmiast spięły się gotowe do walki, tak samo jak wikingowie, którzy przeklinali się w myślach, że zostawili broń na statku. Nocna Furia była zagubiona. Wiedziała, że jeżeli zrobi jeszcze raz coś agresywnego, reszta gadów odczyta to jako znak do ataku. Nie chciał rozlewu krwi. Nie znowu. Ale nie mógł też zaufać tym ludziom, którzy skrzywdzili jego przyjaciela, jedyną osobę sprawiającą, że nie czuł się dłużej samotny. Rudobrody wpatrywał się w nią rozszerzonymi ze strachu oczami i nagle Szczerbatek poczuł, że ma ochotę zacząć się śmiać. Nie, żeby w tej sytuacji był choć gram komizmu, po prostu smok już sam nie wiedział co powinien robić – jego przyjaciel zniknął, po wyspie chodzi tabun wikingów, którzy twierdzą, że są przyjaźni, nie może latać i właśnie prawdopodobnie zaczął niezłą jatkę tylko dla tego, że bolała go głowa. Tymczasem gdzieś w lesie Stormcutter stwierdził, że powinien się w końcu ruszyć. Z bolesnym jękiem stanął na nogi. Skrzydło wciąż wysyłało impulsy bólu, przez które widział gwiazdy przed oczami, więc o lataniu nie było mowy. Olbrzymi smok parsknął ciężko. Nie lubił chodzić, czuł się wtedy duży i niezgrabny. Po za tym brak przednich łap nie ułatwiał sprawy. Co prawda zwykle mógł pomagać sobie skrzydłami, ale tym razem nie było o tym mowy. Jakby miał mało zmartwień, nie wiedział, w którą stronę powinien iść. Słońce skryte za chmurami nie mogło pomóc mu określić kierunku, a las z każdej strony wyglądał tak samo. Smok zrobił krok w przypadkową stronę, kiedy usłyszał słaby ryk wyrażający prośbę. Stormcutter ruszył w tamtą stronę najszybciej jak mógł, czyli niezbyt szybko. Miał nadzieję, że zdąży na czas. Ktokolwiek wydał ten dźwięk rozpaczy był z pewnością ciężko ranny albo już umierający. Olbrzymi smok zacisnął potężne szczęki, kiedy zahaczył złamanym skrzydłem o jakąś lianę. Wszystko go bolało. Krew nadal kapała z rany na boku zostawiając brunatnoczerwone plamy na zielonym mchu. Czteroskrzydły wiedział, że jeżeli szybko nie ulotni się z tego miejsca za niedługo może mieć kłopoty. W buszu żyło wiele zwierząt, które mogły wyczuć posokę na duże odległości oraz kilka takich, które nawet dla niego stanowiły zagrożenie. Pomarańczowy gad przystanął nasłuchując, ale prócz lekkiego szelestu liści panowała cisza. Zaryczał niezbyt głośno i ze skupieniem nasłuchiwał skąd nadejdzie odpowiedź. Przed dłuższą chwilę nic nie zakłócało odgłosów lasu i olbrzym zaczął tracić nadzieję. Pochylił głowę w geście szacunku dla zmarłego, jak przypuszczał, towarzysza, kiedy usłyszał słabą odpowiedź z kępy krzewów zaledwie kilka kroków dalej. Szybko ruszył w tamtą stronę, rozgarnął krzaki zdrowym skrzydłem i wszedł na niewielką polanę. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką dostrzegł była krew. Znajdowała się wszędzie, wsiąkała w ziemię, spływała po pniu drzew i kamieni, plamiła radośnie zielone liście. Jej mocny zapach gwałtownie uderzył Stormcuttera w nozdrza sprawiając, że cofnął się powstrzymując mdłości. Widok był makabryczny. Czerwona samica Koszmara Ponocnika nie miała tyle szczęścia co on i spadając nabiła się na ostre kamienie leżące na środku polany. Umierała. Olbrzymi gad widział w jej oczach świadomość tego faktu i było to może nawet bardziej przerażające niż sam widok jej połamanego ciała. Czteroskrzydły wątpił czy potrafiłby być tak spokojnym w jej położeniu. Tak, czy owak to nie był powód dla którego wzywała pomocy. Przyczyna siedziała przy niej i bezskutecznie próbowała zatamować krwawienie z jednej z ran własną tuniką. Czkawka podniósł wzrok na Stormcuttera. Jego oczy były pełne łez. -Ja... Nie chciałem... Nie chciałem! - wykrzyknął zielonooki z rozpaczą. Część 3 Iiiii... Ciąg dalszy nastąpił! Mam nadzieję, że ktoś tu jeszcze czasem zagląda, dlatego rozdział dla wszystkich Was moich ulubionych czytelników :D Składam również gorące podziękowania, za komentarze pod poprzednim rozdziałem :) Stoick Ważki usiadł powoli. W głowie mu huczało, czuł się oszołomiony i miał wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak z jego uszami, bo słyszał tylko trzeszczenie. Przed oczami latały mu jasne plamy, jakby patrzył za długo w słońce. Rozejrzał się powoli. Zarówno jego ludzie, jaki i smoki zdawały się na coś czekać. Wódz nie miał pojęcia co to było i myślało mu się za ciężko, żeby miał ochotę się nad tym dłużej zastanawiać. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na czarnym smoku, który nadal spokojnie stał w tym samym miejscu. Rudobrody ostrożnie przełknął ślinę, kiedy napotkał przeszywające spojrzenie intensywnie zielonych ślepi. Gdzieś w głębi umysłu tłukła mu się myśl, że widział już gdzieś takie oczy. Realizacja nadeszła wraz z bólem w sercu i Stoick ze smutnym zdziwieniem zauważył, że najpierw pomyślał o oczach Czkawki, a nie jak zwykle Valki. Pyskacz stał nieruchomo uważnie obserwując Nocną Furię, która chwiała się na łapach i zastanawiał się jak załagodzić sytuację. Smoki najwyraźniej uznawały czarnego gada za przywódcę i teraz tylko czekały na sygnał do ataku. Kowal nie mógł winić Pomiotu Burzy za jego reakcję i wcale nie zazdrościł mu położenia. Mógł sobie wyobrazić jak bardzo zagubiony i zdezorientowany musiał się czuć, a Stoick nie ułatwiając niczego zrobił wszystko jak zwykle w bardzo wikingowym stylu, czyli natychmiast i na siłę. Minęło kilka długich minut, podczas których nikt nie ośmielił się ruszyć. Wódz nadal gapił się na smoka z wyrazem lekkiego szoku na twarzy, a zielonooki stwór wyglądał jakby usiłował nie zemdleć. W końcu łapy nie utrzymały czarnego ciała i Nocna Furia upadła na piasek z głuchym tąpnięciem. Nadal patrzyła na Stoicka, a w jej oczach toczyła się burza emocji. Pyskacz widział jak gniew zmienia się w bezsilność, a później w niemą prośbę i miał szczerą nadzieję, że jego twardogłowy przyjaciel również będzie w stanie to zauważyć. Wbrew obawom kowala rudobrody nie miał problemów ze zrozumieniem niemego przekazu smoka. Z cichym sapnięciem podniósł się z ziemi i starając się zignorować zawroty głowy warknął na swoich ludzi: -Na co się gapicie? Teraz wam przyszło do głowy, że to jednak nie owieczki? -I kto to mówi... - prychnął Pyskacz, ale podszedł do przyjaciela i przytrzymał go za ramię pomagając mu utrzymać pozycję pionową. -Nie pozwolisz podejść nikomu oprócz Czkawki, prawda? - zapytał cicho Stoick powracając wzrokiem do leżącego na ziemi gada, który mruknął w odpowiedzi coś, co wódz wziął za tak. - Nie martw się. Znajdę go. Szczerbatek znalazł w sobie wystarczająco dużo siły, żeby parsknąć i wypuścić trochę dymu nozdrzami wyrażając swoje niezadowolenie. Rudobrody posłał mu krzywy uśmiech. -Chyba nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, co mój syn ci o mnie powiedział. Z resztą i tak nic dobrego to być nie mogło. Obiecuję, że nie skrzywdzę go więcej. Tym razem Nocna Furia nawet nie próbowała odpowiadać. Wódz ruszył chwiejnym krokiem w stronę lasu, a Pyskacz bez słowa ruszył za nim. Kiedy minęli pierwszą linię drzew gdzieś w oddali rozległ się pierwszy grzmot zwiastujący zbliżającą się burzę. Stormcutter spojrzał z niepokojem w niebo, które przed chwilą rozświetliła błyskawica, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie dudniący dźwięk gromu. Smoczyca, która uratowała Czkawce życie przestała oddychać kilka minut temu i od tamtej pory chłopak siedział w bezruchu w martwym milczeniu, przyglądając się swoim uwalanym krwią dłoniom. Pomarańczowy gad nie chciał mu przeszkadzać. Wiedział dokładnie jak czuje się osoba, za którą ktoś oddał życie. Znał ból, który raz zagnieżdżony w sercu, nigdy nie odchodzi, każąc raz za razem analizować sytuację i doszukiwać się własnych błędów. Najchętniej pozwoliłby wikingowi na dalszą kontemplacje, ale obaj musieli sprawdzić jaki dokładnie skutek przyniosły ich działania, zapoznać się ze stratami, pochować zmarłych i zacząć wszystko od nowa. Chyba właśnie zrobienie tego pierwszego kroku ku normalności jest najtrudniejsze ''– pomyślał Stormcutter ze smutkiem patrząc na zgarbionego nastolatka i martwego Koszmara Ponocnika. -Czkawka – zamruczał spokojnie i wiedząc, że chłopak usłyszał, czekał na reakcję. Po chwili intensywnie zielone oczy napotkały jego własne. -Dlaczego ona to zrobiła? - zapytał człowiek z bólem w głosie. - Mogła mnie wypuścić. Miałaby wolne łapy. Uratowałaby się. Czteroskrzydły sam chciałby znać odpowiedź, szczególnie, że z niepokojem zauważył, iż uznał zachowanie smoczycy za coś naturalnego, coś co zrobiłby sam będąc na jej miejscu. Zapatrzył się w niezwykłej barwy oczy swojego towarzysza, przypominając sobie starą smoczą pieśń o człowieku, który zakończy wojnę, jako wojownik, choć będzie to sprzeczne z jego naturą. Przez jego myśli zaczęły przepływać jej wersy i to było jak objawienie. Stormcutter całym sobą pragnął wierzyć, że opowieść się nie myli. Rozdział 30 '''Um... Przepraszam? Nie zabijajcie? Naprawdę BARDZO, BARDZO mi przykro, że to zajęło tyle czasu. Z doświadczenia wiem, jakie to okropne tak długo czekać. A na dodatek przybywam tu niestety tylko po to, żeby Zaaaaa...kończyć to opowiadanie. ' Ręka w górę, kto myślał, że zawiesić XD Dotrzymałam obietnicy i oto jest - spóźniony ostatni rozdział. Mam nadzieję (choć niezbyt wielką), że wynagrodzi on chociaż odrobinkę czas oczekiwania. Zanim przejdziemy do konkretów jeszcze tylko ostatnia WIELKA, OLBRZYMIA DEDYKACJA dla: *'Agadoo, która zostawiła swój ślad pod chyba każdym rozdziałem. Bardzo Ci dziękuję, o najwierniejsza z komentatorek!' *'Tawny Owl za piękne, długie merytoryczne komentarze. Zawsze sprawiały, że się uśmiechałam :)' *'Pani "Weny, czasu i czekam na nexta! ^+^ "' , czyli Saphirze2002, mojej ulubionej strażniczce ortografii ;) *'Jednego z nielicznych ( tak mi się zdaje) Panów w naszym gronie, czyli Silver Riderowi, za wszystkie rozmowy komentarzowe.' ''Na koniec dziękuję bardzo wam wszystkim, którzy tu zaglądaliście przez ten rok. Dzięki wam ta historia uparcie parła do przodu i w końcu doczłapała do mety ;) No i w końcu... Miłej Lektury! Stoick zaklął szpetnie. Burza, która rozpętała się zaraz po tym jak weszli do lasu, przeszła wszelkie oczekiwania. Deszcz lał się z nieba strumieniami i nawet gęste listowie nie powstrzymywało go w żaden sposób, więc wódz został już doszczętnie przemoczony. W mroku jaki panował w lesie widział, jak Pyskacz trzęsie się obok niego. Przedzierali się przez ten busz jedynie piętnaście minut, a on już zdążył przekonać się, że był to idiotyczny pomysł, ale przecież musiał znaleźć Czkawkę. Zmełł w ustach kolejne przekleństwo, złamał następną gałąź zagradzającą przejście i wytoczył się na sporą polanę. Nie zdołał powstrzymać okrzyku strachu, kiedy w jedno z pobliskich drzew trafił piorun, oświetlając na jedną przerażającą sekundę całą przesiekę. Na ziemi leżało mnóstwo połamanych konarów, duża ich część była umazana we krwi. Wyglądało na to, że spadł tu jakiś duży smok. Stoick przez tą krótką chwilę, podczas której widział całą scenerię wyraźnie, zauważył nawet wyłamaną ścieżkę, zrobioną zapewne przez rannego gada. Jednak to nie krew, ani wizja dużego smoka w pobliżu sprawiła, że krzyknął. Na środku polany stał niedźwiedź i wąchał krwawe ślady na ziemi. Kiedy błyskawica oświetliła polanę, uniósł łeb i jego ślepia spotkały się z oczami człowieka. Rudobrody wiele razy polował na te zwierzęta, ale zawsze miał przy sobie broń i kilku towarzyszy. Ze stanu zupełnego szoku, spowodowanego wizją bliskiej śmierci, wyrwało go krótkie „Och, na Thora!” zza pleców. – Uciekaj! – krzyknął Stoick odpychając przyjaciela. Kątem oka widział, jak potężne zwierzę rusza spokojnym krokiem w ich stronę. Wódz zignorował je zupełnie i skupił się na Pyskaczu, który właśnie oprzytomniał i najwyraźniej miał zamiar się kłócić. – Nie! – przerwał blondynowi, kiedy ten tylko otworzył usta. – Musisz naprawić moje błędy! To ty zawsze byłeś kimś w stylu ojca dla Czkawki, a przynajmniej bardziej niż ja. Znajdź go i przeproś za mnie. Uciekaj! Już! Kuternoga chciałby się sprzeczać, ale po raz pierwszy od wielu lat zobaczył w oczach przyjaciela ogień i wiedział, że ten już podjął decyzję. Kiwnął więc krótko głową i odszedł bez zbędnych ceremonii z opuszczoną głową i zaciśniętymi wargami. Stoick słysząc oddalające się pospiesznie kroki przyjaciela, odwrócił się w stronę niedźwiedzia, który stał już tylko dziesięć kroków od niego. Nagle zwierzę poderwało przednie łapy i zaryczało przeraźliwie. Rudobrody czuł jak dźwięk przenika go, wprawiając w drżenie jego wnętrzności. Wziął głęboki oddech i napiął wszystkie mięśnie ze wzrokiem utkwionym w górującej nad nim sylwetce. Był gotowy. Przez chwilę obaj trwali w bezruchu, oceniając się nawzajem. – Synu! – krzyknął donośnie Stoick, wciąż nie spuszczając wzroku z drapieżnika. – Jeśli zdarzył się jakiś cud i mnie słyszysz, to przepraszam! Przepraszam! Drzewa zaszumiały cicho, jakby chciały powiedzieć, że przyjęły wyznanie. Niedźwiedź błyskawicznie opadł na przednie łapy i skoczył do przodu. Stoick widział tylko poruszającą się czarną plamę. Nie liczył nawet przez chwilę, że wygra zapasy z olbrzymim drapieżnikiem, ale ucieczka nie wchodziła w grę. Musiał osłonić odwrót Pyskacza. %%% Huknęło, grzmotnęło i zaczął lać rzęsisty deszcz. Zimne stróżki wody, spływające po twarzy i wpadające za kołnierz, skutecznie pomogły się Czkawce otrząsnąć. Chłopak przyglądając się Stormcutterowi, stwierdził, że nie dostanie odpowiedzi na swoje pytania. Olbrzymi smok wyglądał na zamyślonego, z pewnością był również zmęczony, a sądząc po sposobie, w jaki trzymał jedno z prawych skrzydeł, prawdopodobnie zostało ono złamane, na dodatek rana na jego boku znów zaczęła krwawić. Wiking oderwał wzrok od przywódcy Smoczej Skały i ostatni raz spojrzał na martwego Koszmara Ponocnika. Wstał i na chwilę zacisnął mocno powieki, żeby zatrzymać cisnące się do oczu łzy. Jeszcze przyjdzie na nie czas. Czkawka musiał przecież znaleźć Szczerbatka i osieroconego smoczka, sprawdzić jakie są straty, pochować zmarłych i pomóc rannym. Wziął głęboki wdech, ignorując wyraźny, metaliczny zapach krwi, wyprostował ramiona i z nową siłą spojrzał na Stormcuttera. – Musimy iść – powiedział spokojnie, spychając swoje uczucia na dalszy plan. – Wiesz czy Nocna Furia...? – Nie – mruknął krótko czteroskrzydły. – Nie wiem również, w którą stronę powinniśmy iść. – To nie problem. Mam kompas. Możesz trochę hmm... poświecić? Olbrzymi gad z trudem powstrzymał się od wywrócenia oczami, ale otworzył paszczę i napiął mięsień w klatce piersiowej, czując, jak znajome ciepło ognia pełznie w górę jego gardła, kontrastując z lodowatymi strużkami wody, które spływały po jego łuskach. Kątem oka widział, jak chłopak ze skupieniem wpatruje się w mały metalowy krążek, wyjęty z jednej z kieszeni jego zbroi. – Dzięki. Sądzę, że szybciej uda nam się dojść do plaży, niż do Smoczej Skały, w końcu nie mogliśmy wylądować, aż tak daleko od wulkanu. To w tamtą stronę. – Czkawka machnął ręką w kierunku, z którego przyszedł Stormcutter, wyminął go i ruszył przed siebie szybkim krokiem. Pomarańczowy smok rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na ciało leżące na polanie, po czym podążył za człowiekiem. Nie uszli daleko, kiedy usłyszeli ryk jakiegoś dzikiego zwierzęcia, dochodzący tuż zza niewielkiego zakrętu ścieżki. Natychmiast zamarli i wymienili szybkie spojrzenia. – Dasz radę pokonać to coś? – zamruczał Czkawka głosem na granicy słyszalności. – Na moje ucho to był niedźwiedź. – Wolałbym nie – warknął Stormcutter równie cicho. – Chociaż chyba mógłbym go spalić. I tak leje, więc powinniśmy uniknąć pożaru. – Pewnie zwęszył krew, więc nie liczyłbym na to, że sobie pójdzie. – Chłopak wyciągnął z cholewki buta ciężki, długi nóż i ręką pokazał towarzyszowi, żeby szedł za nim. Bezszelestnie zrobił kilka kroków, stanął bokiem mocniej ściskając broń i wyjrzał. Na środku niewielkiej polany na dwóch faktycznie stał niedźwiedź, górując nad jakąś postacią, która wyglądała na człowieka. – Synu! – Czkawka zamarł rozpoznając głos swojego ojca. – Jeśli zdarzył się jakiś cud i mnie słyszysz, to przepraszam! Przepraszam! Głośny dźwięk rozwścieczył drapieżnika, który wybrał ten moment, żeby skoczyć na wikinga. Zielonooki poruszył się nawet bez udziału woli. Zgrabnym obrotem wpadł na polanę i rzucił nóż, celując w plecy bestii. Ciężka klinga wbiła się w grzbiet niedźwiedzia po samą rękojeść. Zwierzę zawyło z bólu i odwróciło się w stronę nowego przeciwnika. Stormcutter w krótkim doskoku znalazł się za Czkawką i bez zastanowienia zionął ogniem. Agonia drapieżnika trwała krótko. Żar uderzył go prosto w pysk, wypalając oczy i spopielając głowę. Osunął się na ziemię bez dźwięku, z nadal płonącym futrem, które błyskawicznie zgasło, zalane deszczem. W blasku płomieni, dobywających się z paszczy olbrzymiego gada, chłopak doskonale widział zdumienie i strach w oczach ojca. Jeździec przez krótką chwilę również poczuł się zaskoczony, ale miejsce tego uczucia szybko zajął gniew. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej nad tym co robi, Czkawka ruszył w stronę rudobrodego w momencie, gdy ciało niedźwiedzia dotknęło ziemi. Zielonooki przechodząc obok dymiącego truchła, wyrwał z niego swój lekko rozgrzany nóż. Zdecydowanym krokiem podszedł do wodza Berk i stanął tak blisko niego, że ich klatki piersiowe prawie się stykały. Fakt, że wciąż musiał zadzierać głowę, żeby móc spojrzeć mu w twarz, ani trochę nie poprawił mu nastroju. – Co. Ty. Tu. Robisz? - wysyczał nastolatek przez zaciśnięte zęby, koniec noża wpychając w brzuch Stoicka, który lekko się wzdrygnął słysząc ludzki głos, tak podobny do smoczego warkotu. Potężny wiking przełknął ślinę, było coś w oczach Czkawki co kazało mu mieć się na baczności. Ostrze, nadal spływające krwią niedźwiedzia, które wbijało się w jego bok, też pomagało. Rudobrody z wysiłkiem oderwał na chwilę wzrok od intensywnie zielonych oczu, żeby sprawdzić co robi smok. Stormcutter postanowił na razie nie interweniować. Tego człowieka nie powinno być na wyspie, ale Jeździec wyglądał, jakby opanował sytuację i najwyraźniej też nie był zachwycony z obecności intruza. Zamiast zajmować się przybyszem, przechylił głowę, nasłuchując. Las był cichy, jeżeli nie liczyć ciągłego szumu spadających kropel, które rozbijały się na liściach. Burza ucichła i wiatr nie siekł dłużej bezlitośnie wszystkiego, co stawało mu na przeszkodzie. Po dzikim, gwałtownym żywiole pozostał tylko spokojny, miarowy, choć wciąż gęsty deszcz. Stoick z trudem odwrócił wzrok od majestatycznego zwierzęcia i spojrzał ponownie na Czkawkę, który najwyraźniej nadal oczekiwał odpowiedzi. – Szukałem cię – mruknął rudobrody, którego opuściła cała pewność siebie. – Ten twój czarny smok jest... – Szczerbatek! Co z nim? Żyje? Jest ranny? Chyba nic mu nie zrobiłeś?! - Czkawka natychmiast zapomniał o wszystkim innym. – Nie, ale jest ranny. Przynajmniej żył jeszcze, kiedy go ostatnio widziałem kilka minut temu. – Prowadź – zarządził nastolatek, stwierdzając w myślach, że problemem wikingów zajmie się później. Stormcutter zawarczał niezadowolony, kiedy zielonooki opuścił nóż. Jeździec obejrzał się na niego. – Spokojnie. Wyrzucę go stąd, ale dopiero po tym, jak pokaże mi, gdzie jest Szczerbatek – zamruczał człowiek uspokajająco. – To może być pułapka – zauważył trzeźwo pomarańczowy olbrzym. Czkawka skrzywił się lekko, zły, że sam o tym nie pomyślał. Odwrócił się z powrotem do ojca. – Jeśli to pułapka, on cię spali żywcem – zapowiedział zimno chłopak, kciukiem wskazując swojego smoczego towarzysza. – A teraz prowadź. Stoick z trudem powstrzymał smutne westchnienie. Nie potrafił nawet winić syna, za tak duży brak zaufania. Szybkim krokiem ruszył po swoich śladach w kierunku plaży. Dość krótka droga minęła w zupełnym milczeniu, jeżeli nie liczyć okazjonalnych pomruków bólu, wydawanych przez Stormcuttera. Szczerbatek zagapił się na drzewa, całą swoją uwagę skupiając na ignorowaniu wikingów chodzących po plaży. Nikt nie próbował już do niego podchodzić i smok był za to bardzo wdzięczny. Czuł się okropnie, ale niepokój o Czkawkę nie pozwalał mu odpocząć. Więc czekał, wpatrując się w las niewidzącymi oczami. Nie zauważył nawet Pyskacza, który wyszedł z lasu, w milczeniu usiadł niedaleko i również zaczął wpatrywać się w drzewa, zupełnie ignorując dziwne spojrzenia reszty wilków morskich. Zarówno Nocna Furia, jak i kuternoga, wzdrygnęli się, kiedy ciszę rozdarł kolejny ryk. Po kilkunastu minutach oczekiwania na plażę wyszedł nietypowy pochód. Przodem szedł Stoick z bardzo osobliwą miną, za nim kroczył Czkawka, a na końcu człapał olbrzymi pomarańczowy smok, który wyglądał na najmniej zadowolonego z całej trójki. Jeździec z niezadowoleniem omiótł wzrokiem plażę i już miał coś powiedzieć, kiedy jego wzrok spoczął na czarnym smoku leżącym na ziemii. Nastolatek natychmiast zapomniał o wszystkim i kilkoma susami dopadł boku przyjaciela. – Szczerb, słyszysz mnie? – zamruczał cicho z niepokojem, prześlizgując wzrokiem po ciele smoka w poszukiwaniu ran. – Tak – zdołała wydusić z siebie zmęczona Nocna Furia. – Co cię boli? – zapytał szybko Czkawka, widząc, że gad ledwo kontaktuje. Szczerbatek naprawdę chciał odpowiedzieć, ale jego powieki nagle stały się takie ciężkie, że nie mógł już dłużej utrzymać ich otwartych. Otoczyła go miękka ciemność, zabierając ze sobą cały ból i smok nie potrafił nagle zrozumieć, dlaczego opierał się jej tak długo. – Szczerb? – warknął cicho nastolatek, widząc jak wszystkie mięśnie stworzenia zaczynają się relaksować. – Szczerbatek! Panika w głosie Czkawki przedarła się przez zamglony umysł Nocnej Furii. Z trudem uchyliła jedną powiekę. – Będę … w porządku – prychnęła słabo, próbując chociaż trochę uspokoić zmartwionego chłopaka. – Tylko trochę... boli... głowa. Spać...? Jeździec nic nie powiedział, tylko przygryzł mocno dolną wargę, nadal miarowo gładząc pysk smoka, który wziął to za pozwolenie i w końcu pozwolił sobie odpłynąć. Nastolatek westchnął cicho i przesuwając się na kolanach zaczął ściągać zniszczone elementy uprzęży Szczerbatka, w myślach dziękując wszystkim bogom, za to, że żadna część jakimś cudem nie wbiła się w ciało gada. Wikingowie, do tej pory rozproszeni po całej plaży, zaczęli się zbierać wokół Czkawki i z fascynacją zmieszaną ze strachem przysłuchiwali się cichym warknięciom. Kiedy smok w końcu zemdlał, a chłopak zabrał się za demontaż sztucznego ogona, Stoick odważył się zabrać głos. – Te smoki, które jeszcze żyją – zaczął niepewnie. – My... próbowaliśmy pomóc, ale nie wiem na ile się to zdało... – Dlaczego? – przerwał mu bezpardonowo Czkawka, po raz pierwszy odkąd wszedł na plażę odrywając wzrok od Szczerbatka. – Nie ma powodów, dla których miałbyś mi wierzyć, ale zrozumiałem swoje błędy. Pomyślałem, że mogę zacząć naprawiać je od pomocy twoim ludz... To jest smokom. Zielonooki nic nie mówił tylko przewiercał ojca spojrzeniem. Stoick zmobilizował wszystkie siły, żeby nie odwrócić wzroku. Nikt inny się nie odzywał. Wikingowie nadal nie do końca rozumieli co w ogóle się dzieje i dlaczego. Większość pewników rozsypała się na kawałki w przeciągu kilku godzin – smoki nie były dłużej bezmyślnymi zabójcami, a największy nieudacznik jakiego znali właśnie pokonał gada większego niż cztery łodzie. – Rozumiem – powiedział w końcu Jeździec spokojnie, nadal nie spuszczając ojca z oczu. – Ale nie mogę Ci wybaczyć. Jeszcze nie teraz. Wiesz, że to pierwszy raz, kiedy nie unikasz patrzenia na mnie, odkąd pamiętam? Gdybym tylko mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego nienawidziłeś mnie tak bardzo. – Czkawka potrząsnął głową. – Wiem, że byłem największym łamagą, ale zawsze marzyłem o chociaż jednym słowie jakiejś zachęty, czegokolwiek... Walka mi nie szła, ale byłem całkiem niezły w kuźni i miałem nadzieję, że może... Zresztą to nieważne – zakończył cicho odwracając wzrok. Stoick otworzył usta i natychmiast je zamknął. Nie było słów, które mógłby powiedzieć, którymi mógłby wyjaśnić. Bo jak wyjaśnić coś, czego sam nie mógł zrozumieć. Nie chciał krzywdzić syna, nie naprawdę. Pozwalał, żeby negatywne emocje nim rządziły i złe rzeczy po prostu się działy niemal bez udziału jego świadomości. Żałował tego teraz, ale kolejne „Przepraszam” niczego nie zmieni. Ciszę przerwał ryk Stormcuttera. Wszyscy wikingowie podskoczyli i odwrócili się w stronę dźwięku, kilku przełknęło ciężko ślinę, kiedy zobaczyli wyraźnie wściekłego smoka, stojącego zaledwie dwa metry za nimi. – On pyta dlaczego wciąż tu jesteście – odezwał się spokojnie Czkawka. – Co chcecie, żebym odpowiedział? Wszystkie spojrzenia z powrotem powędrowały w kierunku chłopaka, który właśnie wstawał z ziemi. – Powiedz mu, że nie chcemy już dłużej walczyć i bylibyśmy wdzięczni, gdybyśmy mogli dostać trochę słodkiej wody. Wtedy odpłyniemy – zdecydował Stoick i rozejrzał się po towarzyszach, którzy zgodnie pokiwali głowami. Chłopak bez dalszych pytań zaczął wydawać z siebie pomruki i warknięcia. Ten dziwny dialog trwał dobrych kilka minut i morskie wilki zaczynały czuć się coraz bardziej niezręcznie. W końcu pomarańczowy gad odchylił łeb i zaryczał tak głośno, że wszyscy natychmiast pozatykali uszy. Pyskacz już chciał spytać Czkawkę czemu miało to służyć, kiedy znad lasu wyleciały tłumy smoków. Żaden wiking nie odważył się nawet głośniej oddychać, a rozmowa pełna pomruków i warknięć trwała dalej, tyle, że w dużo większym gronie, zielonooki od czasu do czasu się wtrącał, ale głównie po prostu stał spokojnie w bezruchu. Po kolejnych kilkunastu minutach gady zaczęły się rozlatywać. Część zaczęła zbierać ranne smoki z plaży i odnosić je gdzieś, a część po prostu odleciała. Ogromny smok, który najwyraźniej był teraz dowódcą zawarczał jeszcze coś do Czkawki i też pozwolił się zabrać, bo przez złamane skrzydło nie mógł sam latać. Wyglądało to dość zabawnie, bo żeby go podnieść musiały współpracować trzy Koszmary Ponocniki. Dwa Zębirogi Zamkogłowe ostrożnie podniosły Szczerbatka. Kiedy na plaży pozostali sami ludzie, nastolatek znów zwrócił się do wikingów, ale był tak rozproszony przez własne myśli, że zaczął mówić po smoczemu. Nikt nie odważył się mu przerwać, więc zorientował się dopiero po kilku zdaniach na widok niezbyt inteligentnych min wikingów. – Dostaniecie wodę, kiedy smoki zabiorą wszystkich rannych i zabitych do... w pewne miejsce – zaczął ponownie lekko zirytowany Czkawka. – Doceniają waszą pomoc, ale nie mają zamiaru wam ufać. Możecie zacumować statki i rozbić obóz tutaj, na plaży. – Dlaczego nie odleciałeś z tymi potworami? Oni też już mieli cię dość? – zapytał Sączyślin. Reszta załogi z Pyskaczem na czele natychmiast posłała mu wrogie spojrzenia. – Ponieważ – wycedził chłopak – mam was pilnować, żebyście nie próbowali przeszukiwać wyspy na własną rękę. To warunek, dzięki któremu możecie tu zostać. Pozwoliłem smokom na zabicie każdego, kto przekroczy linię plaży. A jeśli ja zniknę, to nie ważne gdzie będziecie. – Nastolatek przerwał i spojrzał na znikające za horyzontem słońce. – Na waszym miejscu bym się spieszył z organizowaniem obozowiska. Za pół godziny będzie już zupełnie ciemno. Zanim ktokolwiek zdołał coś powiedzieć, Czkawka odwrócił się na pięcie, ruszył wzdłuż plaży i zaczął zbierać patyki po drodze. Stoick wyglądał przez chwilę jakby chciał iść za nim, ale odpowiedzialność wodza wzięła górę i rudobrody zabrał się za wydawanie poleceń swojej załodze. Wikingowie zaczęli z ociąganiem rozchodzić się do swoich zadań. Kiedy zapadła ciemność wszystko zostało zrobione, a pośrodku okręgu namiotów płonęło całkiem spore ognisko. Wiadro zaczął śpiewać żeglarskie przyśpiewki i po chwili wszyscy się dołączyli. Tylko Stoick i Pyskacz nie przyłączyli się od chóru i po wymianie spojrzeń zgodnie ruszyli w kierunku mniejszego ogniska kilkanaście metrów dalej. Czkawka wpatrywał się w płomienie i głaskał mechanicznie Straszliwca, który odpoczywał przy jego boku, po tym jak dostarczył mu wieści ze Smoczej Skały. Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy dowiedział się, że ze Szczerbatkiem wszystko powinno być w porządku. Nienawidził siedzieć tam, zamiast być u boku przyjaciela, ale to było jedyne rozsądne rozwiązanie. Myśli chłopaka zeszły na wikingów, którzy nieopodal robili okropny hałas czynnością, którą szumnie nazywali śpiewaniem. Jednak nie to przeszkadzało zielonookiemu, w sumie to wycie brzmiało jakoś swojsko, choć nie było przyjemne dla ucha. Czkawka zastanawiał się jakby to było wrócić. Nie żałował swojej decyzji o odejściu, ale w głębi umysłu nadal nazywał Berk domem. Zastanawiał się, czy teraz, po tym jak wikingowie zauważyli go jako wojownika, byłoby inaczej. Jego rozmyślania przerwał gwałtowny ruch Straszliwca, który wyskoczył mu spod ręki i odleciał spłoszony. Chłopak odwrócił głowę i ukrył westchnienie na widok zbliżających się sylwetek. Nie czuł się gotowy na kolejną konfrontację z ojcem, ani na rozmowę z Pyskaczem, ale miał wrażenie, że raczej nigdy nie będzie. Dwójka wilków morskich usiadła w milczeniu naprzeciwko niego po drugiej stronie ogniska. Nikt nic nie mówił. Zielonooki spodziewał się raczej lawiny pytań i przyjął milczenie z wdzięcznością. Po około godzinie mniej lub bardziej komfortowej ciszy, Pyskacz odchrząknął. – Wiesz, że mam ochotę cię wypatroszyć? – zapytał z właściwą sobie delikatnością. – Komu, jak komu, ale mnie mogłeś powiedzieć. Stoick rzucił przyjacielowi zirytowane spojrzenie, to zdecydowanie nie był sposób, w jaki chciał zacząć tą rozmowę. Ku jego zaskoczenia Czkawka zrobił przepraszającą minę. – Nie mogłem ci powiedzieć. Próbowałbyś mnie zatrzymać, ostrzegając przed sztormami smokami i Odyn wie, czym jeszcze. Po za tym, to tak naprawdę nie myślałem wtedy za dużo – powiedział spokojnie. Pyskacz kiwnął głową i spojrzał znacząco na rudobrodego, który wyglądał dość niepewnie. – Synu, jest mi naprawdę przykr... – Wiem. Nie musisz już tego ciągle powtarzać – przerwał mu Czkawka krzywiąc się lekko. Czuł się dziwnie, słysząc ojca mówiącego w taki sposób. Stoick westchnął. Nienawidził rozmawiać o uczuciach, to zawsze przyprawiało go o ból głowy i kończyło się zwykle jakąś bijatyką albo co najmniej wrzaskami. Pohamował swój temperament, który miał ochotę wyrwać się na wolność i po prostu wrzeszczeć z frustracji. – To jak cię traktowałem... To nigdy nie powinno się zdarzyć. Po prostu twoje oczy są tak podobne do oczu twojej matki i po prostu nie mogłem patrzeć na ciebie i nie pamiętać jej. A to bolało, szczególnie, że zostawiła mnie, ratując ciebie, więc robiłem wszystko, żeby nie patrzeć. Sam nie wiem, jakim cudem do tej pory mogłem cię obwiniać. To chyba było łatwiejsze niż przyjąć moje własne poczucie winy – wymamrotał Stoick pod nosem, czując się bardziej żałośnie, niż w całym swoim dotychczasowym życiu. Czuł wstyd i żałował wszystkich lat jakie zmarnował z powodu jednej tragicznej nocy. Był przekonany, że Czkawka nienawidzi go jeszcze bardziej. Syn, dla którego Valka się poświęciła, go nienawidził. Po raz drugi w życiu miał ochotę się po prostu rozpłakać. Czkawka patrzył na ojca w szoku. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co usłyszał. Rudobrody nigdy nie mówił o swojej zmarłej żonie, tylko raz powiedział mu, że zabiły ją smoki i to było wszystko. Nigdy też nie okazywał żadnych emocji, poza okazjonalnym gniewem albo zawodem. Chłopakowi nigdy by nie przyszło do głowy, że ojciec ma jakiekolwiek problemy – zawsze był taki silny i opanowany. Patrząc na załamanego człowieka przed sobą, zielonooki nie potrafił być dłużej zły, nawet gdyby chciał. Rzucił okiem na Pyskacza, który siedział w zupełnej ciszy, on też wyglądał na zaskoczonego. – Tato... – wydusił w końcu Czkawka ze ściśniętym gardłem. Stoick podniósł głowę i po raz drugi tego dnia spojrzał prosto w zielone tęczówki. Z szokiem zauważył, że w oczach syna nie było żadnej nienawiści, jedynie wybaczenie i współczucie. Jedna łza spłynęła po policzku jeźdźca, kiedy wstał, obszedł ognisko, ukląkł obok ojca i zgniótł go w uścisku. Po chwili wahania rudobrody odwzajemnił uścisk i pozwolił swoim własnym łzom popłynąć. Po chwili Czkawka się odsunął, usiadł na piętach i szybkim gestem otarł oczy. – Dziękuję za … – zaczął cicho, ale Stoick przerwał mu zdecydowanym ruchem głowy. – To ja jestem tym, który powinien dziękować, synu. To naprawdę wiele zna... – Och, bo i ja się rozpłaczę! – wykrzyknął Pyskacz. – Dość gadania. Młody wołaj te swoje smoki, pakuj manatki i wracamy do domu! Stoick wszystko elegancko odkręci i znów będziesz następcą. Jestem pewien, że będziesz świetnym wodzem. Ta strategia, którą wymyśliłeś była genialna! Ale Czkawka już kręcił głową z wargami zaciśniętymi w wąską linię. – Nie mogę. Nie mogę wrócić. Muszę zająć się Szczerbatkiem i innymi rannymi smokami. Mam tutaj obowiązki, Pyskacz. Już nic nie będzie jak dawniej. Zresztą może i nie powinno. I nie wydaje mi się, żebym mógł być wodzem. Nikt tak naprawdę nie ufa smokom, a ja nie ruszę się nigdzie bez Szczerba. Nie sądzę, żeby ludzie mi ufali – Rzucił ojcu niepewne spojrzenie. Stoick kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem. – Oni są teraz twoimi ludźmi. Tfu, smokami! – Rudobrody uśmiechnął się smutno. – Rozumiem, ale proszę, kiedy Twój gadzi przyjaciel wydobrzeje, odwiedź nas. Czkawka odwzajemnił nieśmiało uśmiech ojca i krótko skinął głową na zgodę. Nie zostało nic więcej do powiedzenia, więc trójka wikingów siedziała w ciszy wokół trzaskającego ognia, czekając na świt. Nad ranem przyfrunęło kilka smoków, które zabrały jedną z szalup i po kilkunastu minutach wróciły z nią wypełnioną po brzegi słodką wodą. Ku zdziwieniu wikingów, pływało w niej kilka żywych ryb. Czkawka na ten widok podniósł tylko brew i stwierdził, że najwyraźniej smoki ich polubiły. Stoick zaczął wydawać rozkazy i w około godzinę wszystko było gotowe do drogi. Rudobrody uścisnął krótko syna i jako ostatni wszedł na pokład. Smoczy jeździec stał na plaży i patrzył na statki, dopóki nie zniknęły za linią nietypowo czystego horyzontu. Nagle odwrócił się raptownie na pięcie, żeby zacząć długi marsz do Smoczej Skały, ale zamiast tego wpadł na coś czarnego i wylądował na tyłku. – Szczerbatek? – zapytał zaskoczony. Odpowiedział mu radosny ryk. – Nie powinieneś jeszcze odpoczywać? – Tylko trochę uderzyłem się w głowę. Nic mi nie jest – zapewniła go Nocna Furia. – Chodźmy do domu. – Chwila. Jak ty się tu w ogóle dostałeś? – Zębacze mnie przyniósły, więc wracamy na piechotę – zamruczał szczęśliwie Szczerbatek. – Jak za pierwszym razem. – Jak za pierwszym razem – zgodził się Czkawka z uśmiechem. Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na spokojne morze i pobiegł za swoim smoczym przyjacielem. ''Wygląda na to, że teraz mam dwa domy, które na mnie czekają – pomyślał wybuchając szczęśliwym śmiechem. KONIEC Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone